Pasado oscuro
by Ely-chan
Summary: Shaoran encuentra a una joven herida en la calle a mitad de la noche... La lleva a su casa y la cura ¿Quién es ella? Déscubranlo en este fic [TERMINADO]
1. Primer Capitulo

El joven caminaba por las oscuras calles intentando encontrar a alguien, pero dudaba debido a la hora.

-Será mejor que regrese, pronto amanecerá. -dijo dándose la vuelta para regresar por donde había venido, pero mientras lo hacía tropezó con algo a sus pies, es un cuerpo.

-¿Está bien? -dijo agachándose para ver mejor. Era una joven, no tendría más de diecisiete año. La chica se movió y abrió lentamente sus grandes ojos verdes.

- ... No estoy... -dejo escapar una leve exclamación de dolor y se llevo la mano al costado, - ... sintiéndome... bien... -dijo cerrando los ojos.

-Déjeme ayudarla. -la alzo y la cargó como se carga a un bebé. La chica era en verdad muy ligera.

Camino rápidamente hacía su departamento que no se encontraba muy lejos de ahí. Cuando llego, la dejo sobre su cama y encendió la luz del techo, empezó a examinar sus heridas. La chica tenía una herida en el costado derecho, no muy profunda pero si bastante dolorosa y necesitaba reposo.

-Espere aquí, por favor no se mueva, voy por unas cosas para curarla. -Se levanto y fue al baño para buscar algo de alcohol y vendas.

Varias horas después....

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Esta en mi departamento, la encontré hace unas horas tirada en la calle, estaba herida y me tome el atrevimiento de traerla para curarla. -dijo el chico sonriendo al verla despertar.

La chica se sentó de golpe y se llevo la mano al costado, como se había movido tan rápido su herida se abrió levemente.

-¿Quién demonios es usted? -pregunto muy enojada mientras notaba que su blusa estaba doblada hasta por debajo del busto y que aparte de ese detalle estaba completamente vestida.

-Mi nombre es Shaoran Li. -dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación,- ¿Ahora me podrías decir tu nombre? -le dijo mientras iba a la cocina.

- ... Sakura Kinomoto... -dijo siguiéndolo, la herida la molestaba menos, estaba muy bien vendada y curada,- Muchas gracias...

-No es nada. ¿No quieres comer algo?

-... -La joven negó con la cabeza mientras se sentaba a la mesa de vidrio. El apartamento era el clásico de un chico soltero y rico, todo decorado en colores oscuros y de un modo bastante casual.

-Deberías, perdiste bastante sangre. Mientras dormías te di algo para que te ayudara, pero no basta para recuperarse. -le dijo mientras sacaba algunas cosas del refrigerador.

-Entonces lo que tu quieras esta bien... -la joven aun miraba con desconfianza el lugar.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro, aunque ya lo hiciste... -Le dijo el chico metió un poco de leche al microondas y la puso a calentar.

-¿Cómo te hiciste esa herida? ¿Te intentaron robar o algo así?

La chica evito su mirada pero con un gesto le dijo que no.

-¿Me lo podrías contar?

-No, y déjalo ahí por favor.

-Bueno, toma esto, te hará sentir mejor. -le dijo poniéndole un tazón de leche caliente al frente.

-¿Como es que sabes tanto acerca de lo que le conviene a mi salud?

-Soy médico. -le dijo mientras se ponía nuevamente detrás del mesón de la cocina, saco un cuchillo y se puso a picar algunas verduras.

-Tómala, no le puse nada.

-Gracias.

Ambos se quedaron callados por varios minutos mientras ella bebía la leche que el le había pasado, el prendía la estufa y ponía a hervir un poco de agua.

Varias horas después...

La joven salió de la ducha seguida por una enorme nube de vapor de agua, observo que su ropa estaba doblada sobre las sabanas verdes de la cama y que la puerta estaba cerrada. Se vistió y salió.

-Muchas gracias por la ropa... No tenía que hacerlo...

-No es nada... Además aún tenía algo de sangre y no sería bueno que salieras así.

-Bueno... Creo que será mejor que me vaya...

El chico la miro con preocupación y le dijo:

-Supongo que no tienes donde ir. ¿O me equivoco?

La chica bajo la miranda ante esos ojos marrones.

-Entonces quédate un par de días aquí, hasta que encuentres donde instalarte.

-Muchas gracias.

-Ah... Por cierto... Lo había olvidado completamente. -El joven se acerco al armario y saco una mochila rosada con alitas blancas,- La tenías a la espalda cuando te encontré.

-¡Mi mochila! Muchas gracias... -Sakura la tomo.

-Me tengo que ir en un rato... Tengo que visitar a un paciente, quedas en tu casa y cualquier cosa el número de mi móvil queda junto al teléfono. -le dijo recogiendo su chaqueta.

-Si...

-Y si vas a salir, al menos déjame una nota junto al teléfono para que no me preocupe mucho.

-Si...

-Y por favor... Deja de decirme "Si"

Ambos sonrieron, el joven abrió la puerta.

-Las llaves quedan en la mesita, para cualquier cosa, llama a la puerta de alado, ahí vive una chica llamada Tomoyo, ella te ayudará. Ahora si me voy, hasta luego.

-Ok, hasta luego.

Termino de salir y se fue.

···································

N/A:

Hola! Qué tal? Este, bueno... Es un pequeño fic de universo alterno que se me ocurrió leyendo "Noches de Londres", se darán cuenta de que no tienen nada en común pero bueno, ¿que le voy a hacer con esta imaginación tan loca que tengo?

Bueno, comentarios, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte y todo lo demás en los reviews porfas.

¡Matta ne!

P.D.: Y por si acaso, yo se que los reviews no lo son todo, pero cuando los dejan sabemos que han leído y con sus sugerencias podemos mejorar la historia (y al menos tengo la seguridad que alguien en alguna parte del mundo sabe que existo), Ahora si, ya no los mortifico más. ¡Adeu!


	2. Segundo Capitulo

La noche caía sobre la ciudad, otra noche más, otra noche de soledad y de miedo. Pero ahora no tenía miedo, ahora no estaba sola, ese chico la había salvado y estaba ahí.

Sonrió al recordarlo, tenía el cabello café alborotado y grandes ojos marrones. Le habían encantado sus ojos, eran preciosos.

-¡Pero que cosas estas pensando Sakura! -se dijo poniéndose las manos sobre el rostro. Oyó que tocaban la puerta y fue a abrir, pero antes miro por las ventanitas que estaban puestas por todo el lado de la puerta, algunas eran transparentes y otras eran de vidrio más oscuro.

Era una joven de unos veinte o veintidós años, tenía el cabello negro atado en una cola alta y los ojos azules, pensó que sería la chica de la que le había hablado Shaoran.

-Hola, tu debes de ser Sakura. -le dijo con una sonrisa dulce.

-Si, soy yo.

-Soy Tomoyo Daidouji. Shaoran me contó que estabas aquí y me pidió que viera si estabas bien.

-Estoy perfectamente, muchas gracias... -dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

-Y quería preguntarte si querías venir a ver una película conmigo...

-Bueno, pero déjame dejarle una nota para que no se asuste... Fue algo que me pidió antes de irse. -dijo mientras caminaba hacia el teléfono y tomaba una pluma y un papel del bloc que había ahí.

-¿Desde cuando lo conoces?

-Desde esta mañana... Estaba en un apuro y me ayudo... -dijo evitando el tema.

-¿Y tan rápido te invito a su departamento? -le pregunto con un tono extraño.

-No... Es que... Como ya te dije... Estaba en apuros y el me ayudo... -dijo algo incomoda, era consiente de la forma que la miraba la chica.

-Dejémoslo ahí.

-¿Vamos?

-Si, claro.

···································

-¿Se habrá ido con Tomoyo? -se pregunto en voz alta Shaoran mientras salía de la habitación, donde obviamente no estaba Sakura. Se acerco a la mesita del teléfono y encontró una nota escrita con una delicada caligrafía.

"Vino Tomoyo a invitarme a ver una película. Estaré en su casa. F: Sakura"

La letra de la joven era redondeada y su firma estaba dentro de un pétalo de flor de cerezo.

Sonrió y se pregunto cuantos años tendría. La había invitado a vivir con el y no sabía casi nada de ella, debía estar enloqueciendo.

-Será mejor que arregle las cosas para acomodarla. -dijo y abrió el armario para sacar unas colchas y almohadas.

···································

-¿Qué estas haciendo? -pregunto Shaoran saliendo del baño todo empapado y vestido solamente con el pantalón del pijama.

-Sacó mi pijama para irme a la cama. -dijo con sencillez Sakura.

-No. -le cortó el chico pasándose una toalla por los hombros, entonces Sakura alzó la vista y se encontró con el pecho desnudo de Shaoran, todo musculoso y lleno de gotas de agua.

-¿Qué... Qué pasa? -pregunto algo asustada, no por lo que el joven médico había dicho, si no por lo que acababa de pensar.

(N/A: Seguramente lo mismo que yo... ¡Shaoran! ¿Porque no eres mío? ;;)

-Que no, tú duermes en la habitación. -le dijo recogiendo su mochila y entrándola a la habitación.

-¡Oye! Pero... Yo... Pero...

-No, tú duermes aquí dentro. -dijo cerrando la puerta al tiempo que salía de la habitación, dejando a una Sakura sorprendida.

-Gracias... -dijo cuando la puerta se cerró.

···································

-¡Hey Li!

-¿Qué tal Hiragisawa? ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?

-Bien, me encontré con tu vecina, Daidouji.

-¿Y que tal tus avances con ella?

-Mal, mal amigo, me ignora completamente. Pero no puedo creer que te hagas llamar mi amigo y no me lo cuentes.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Esa chica que esta viviendo contigo... -dijo echándole una mirada de reproche al castaño.

Li miró por unos momentos al ojiazul y se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Y tu como te enteraste? ¿Tomoyo no es así?

-Exacto, tu linda vecina me contó que se trata de una jovencita llamada Sakura.

-Si.

-¿Y qué tal?

-Nada que ver Eriol. No molestes con eso por favor. -le dijo dirigiéndose hacía la puerta del 312 y sacando una carpeta del sobre que estaba pegado a la puerta.

-¡Entonces te gusta! Oh, por Kami-sama, Tomoyo dijo que no tendría más de diecisiete años. -exclamó en voz baja el médico.

-Tiene dieciocho años Eriol, no es tan pequeña, y no me gusta. Es solo una amiga.

-Si las amigas viven en tu casa Shaoran, yo también quiero tener una amiga. -le dijo mirándolo sarcástico.

-Eriol por favor... -dijo volteando los ojos al techo con mirada de "Kami... Por favor... ¡Dale un cerebro!"

-Entonces preséntamela.

-No.

-Te gusta.

-No me gusta.

-Si te gusta.

-No.

-Si.

-No.

-Si.

-No.

-Si.

-No.

-Si.

-Si.

-No.

Para cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, lo había dicho.

-¡Lo admitiste!

-No lo hice, me tendiste una trampa.

-Exactamente amigo mío.

-Eres un ser vil y asqueroso.

-Si eso significa ser más inteligente, lo soy.

- ¬¬UUU

-'Doctor Li, por favor acercarse a la emergencias... Doctor Li, por favor acercarse a emergencias...?

-Amigo, como habrás podido notar, tengo que irme.

-Iré esta noche a tu casa ¡A cenar! -le dijo Eriol desapareciendo por el pasillo, sintió deseos de seguirlo y estrangularlo, pero lo necesitaban en emergencias y sería mejor que fuera.

···································

Sakura estaba tendida sobre la cama mirando al techo, pensando en lodo lo que había dejado atrás. Una lagrima escapo de su ojo y cayo sobre el cubrecama verde oscuro.

-Los extraño tanto... -dijo cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Se limpió las lágrimas y se levanto, abrió las ventanas y se puso a arreglar la casa, si iba a quedarse ahí tendría que hacer algo.

-Uf... Ya termine... Sinceramente no entiendo como los chicos pueden ser tan desordenados... -dijo mientras se quitaba el pañuelo que cubría su cabello y miraba satisfecha el closet de Shaoran. Lo había acomodado todo, estaba irreconocible, cuando regreso a ver se quedo helada.

-Oh no... -suspiro mirando la sala donde había dormido Shaoran. Estaba hecho un amasijo de sábanas y colchas.- Este chico es un desastre... -dijo poniéndose el pañuelo nuevamente en la cabeza y saliendo de la habitación.

···································

-¡Buenas noches Sakura!

-¡Hola! -dijo poniendo los platos sobre la mesa,- prepare algo de spaghetti para la cena.

-Huele delicioso.

-Gracias... -dijo sonrojándose levemente y regresando a la cocina por los vasos.

-Por cierto... Pon otro puesto en la mesa... Un amigo mío se auto-invito a cenar... -dijo con expresión pesarosa.

-No hay problema.

Como 15 minutos después...

-Yo abro. -Sakura se limpió las manos con una toalla y abrió la puerta.

-Hola, tu debes ser Sakura ¿no es cierto?

-Si, soy yo... Y usted debe ser Eriol. -dijo dejándolo pasar.

-Si, ese soy yo. Un placer conocerla. -dijo besando gentilmente su mano. Y provocando así que Sakura se pusiera completamente roja.

-Vaya, vaya... Ya llegaste. Estaba empezando a pensar que te había chocado un camión y no vendrías nunca. -dijo Shaoran mirándolo ceñudo desde la puerta de su habitación.

-No, no Shaoran... -sonrió misteriosamente,- Primero tenía que conocer a tu nueva amiga.

-Bueno, entonces vamos a cenar.

Mientras los amigos hablaban Sakura había desaparecido en la cocina.

-¿Y donde se fue la joven flor de cerezo? -se pregunto Eriol mirando a su alrededor, pero su amigo le propino un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo mirando estrellitas por unos cuantos segundos.

-Apura y déjate de tus tonterías Hiragisawa.

Cenaron y luego de una hora y media de charla, Eriol se fue a su casa (aunque para que lo hiciera Shaoran estuvo amenazándolo con llamar a su prima Nakuru XD).

-Por fin... -suspiro Shaoran cerrando la puerta detrás de Eriol ante la mirada curiosa de Sakura que estaba lavando los platos.

-¿Por qué dices: por fin?

-Por que por fin se fue y me dejara ir a dormir.... -dijo ahogando un bostezo y entrando al baño. Sakura lo miro desaparecer y empezó a secar los platos con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

···································

N/A: ¡Konnichiwa! Un capi por día, me sorprendo a mi misma, ¿pero que se hace cuando la inspiración regresa después de un largo viaje? ¡Escribir! ¿Qué otra cosa voy a hacer yo?

Estoy muy contenta con esta pequeña historia, jeje... Estoy muy orgullosa...

Bueno, ¿Qué les parecieron Eriol y Tomoyo? Ciertamente no son como en el anime ni en el manga, pero aun así siguen siendo buenos chicos. ¿Pero, como es que Sakura estaba tirada y herida en la calle? Yo si tengo la idea pero no se si la dejare o la cambiare, me escriben y me dicen que les suena más para ponerlo, ok?

Pero saben, me encanta que Shaoran sea tan lindo, no es tan serio ni hosco como en el anime y eso me gusta mucho, aunque ahora el punto sería, arrancarle a Sakura su pasado.

Se cuidan, Matta ne!

Ahora, la respuestas para los reviews...

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!!! No esperaba tener reviews, a decir verdad no esperaba nada, solo quería publicarlo.

Serenity-princess: Me alegra mucho que lo hayas leído, cuando termines me avisas :D ¡Gracias por interesarte en este pequeño fic!

&keyq&: Bueno, no es que ella no le quiera decir lo de la herida, es que el no a preguntado... u Bueno, lo que ella si no le quiere decir es sobre su pasado, de su familia y el tan precioso no le ha preguntado! Gracias por leer mi fic!

Celina Sosa: Bueno, si es algo misterioso el pasado de Sakura, todo lo demás esta bastante claro desde mi punto de vista, claro que es el de la autora que se conoce la historia al derecho y al revés. ¡Gracias por la critica!

La nueva aprendisz: ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Me anima mucho que te haya gustado y no te preocupes, lo tengo muy bien planeado hasta el quinto capitulo, así que tienes para rato... ¡Un besazo!

Chouri: ¡Muchas gracias! bueno, la continuación definitivamente va con más que una sonrisa :D, pero hasta donde llegue depende de ustedes los lectores, y con respecto a lo de hentai, te digo algo, yo también tengo la mente negrísima... Pero no tengo propósito de cambiar, me gusta como soy :D

Gracias otra vez, un besote para todas y si hay un chico leyendo, que de señales de vida,

F: La autora


	3. Tercer Capitulo

Domingo 4 de julio de 2004

Si fuera de echarle la culpa a alguien se la echaría al destino, porque fue el quién me alejo de los seres a los que yo quería, pero no puedo quejarme, ahora estoy aquí, nuevamente segura y con muchos más amigos de los que podría desear. Shaoran es realmente bueno conmigo, se preocupa mucho por mí, pero no me pregunta por mi pasado. Ha sido muy amable al aceptarme en su casa así.

Hoy vamos a cenar a casa de Eriol. Creo que él y Tomoyo tienen algo pero cuando se lo pregunte a Tomoyo me dijo que no, primero muerta que ir con es hentai. Bueno, como dicen: "Del amor al odio hay un solo paso"...

---------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sakura, ¿vamos? -le pregunto Shaoran desde la puerta.

La joven asintió con una sonrisa y guardo el cuadernito en el que estaba escribiendo bajo su almohada.

···································

Sakura entró al departamento con una sonrisa misteriosa, miro a su alrededor y al verse sola suspiro.

-Bueno, dejaré esto aquí... -dejo unos papeles sobre la mesa y entro al baño con expresión cansada.

Rato después...

-¡Ya llegué! -Shaoran tiro su abrigo sobre el sillón y al ver la puerta del baño entrecerrada y bracitos de vapor corriendo por el suelo se fue para la cocina, abrió la refrigeradora y saco una jarra de jugo de naranja.

-¡Sakura!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Cierra la puerta del baño. -se oyó un grito ahogado y agua caer al suelo, momentos después la puerta se cerró de golpe. Shaoran no pudo hacer menos que reír ante el escándalo que se hizo dentro del baño por su frase.

Sacó un vaso de la alacena y se sirvió un poco de jugo, luego se dirigió a la salita, sacó un libro de un estante y en el momento exacto que el se iba a sentar sonó el teléfono. (N/A: Lamento mucho que sea tan específico, pero es necesario)

-¿Mochi mochi? -dijo alzando el teléfono de su base.

-¿Shaoran? Soy Mei Ling.

-¡Hola Mei! ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, ¿y tú? ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, acabo de llegar del trabajo. ¿Cómo está mamá? ¿Y mis hermanas?

-Todos están bien y noticia: ya nació tu nuevo sobrinito.

-¿Ya nació?

-Ja, ja, ja... Si y deberías escucharte... Suena como si se te hubiera caído el mundo.

Shaoran oyó como Sakura salía del baño y entraba corriendo a la habitación.

-Pues, más o menos...

-¿Por qué primito?

-Porque estoy agotado por el trabajo y... y ahora tendré que ir a Hong Kong a visitar a mi hermana mayor... -iba a decir algo diferente pero suprimió la idea de inmediato.

-Si Shaoran, además ya te estás olvidando de tu familia.

-Bueno, entonces déjame organizarme un poco y voy para allá.

-Llámame para prepararte tú habitación con anticipación.

-Si yo te llamo.

-Bueno, adiós primo.

-Adiós...

El joven dejo el inalámbrico en la base e hizo el gesto de caer desmayado en el sillón.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tendré que ir a visitar a... mi familia... -dijo con gesto adolorido el chico.

-¿Y porqué pones ese tono? -Sakura lo miraba extrañada.

-Porque una vez al año me toca viajar a Hong Kong porque alguna de mis hermanas han tenido un bebé y...

-¿Y qué? -la chica estaba algo molesta pero el no entendía porque.

-Y cada visita es algo cercano a la muerte... -dijo sentándose.

-Agradece que aún tienes familia. -la chica le dirigió una mirada dura.

-Oh... Lo siento mucho... Yo... Yo no sabía... -balbuceó Shaoran sentándose.

-No importa, es mi culpa... Por no contártelo. -dijo la chica yendo a la cocina y sacando unas cosas del estante,- Voy a preparar la cena, ¿Quieres comer algo en especial? -se notaba que quería cambiar de tema pronto.

-No te preocupes, pediré una pizza.

-Bueno, entonces vengo en un rato, le prometí a Tomoyo ayudarla con un trabajo para su universidad. -dijo abriendo la puerta.

El solo pudo asentir, se sentía fatal, el se quejaba de su familia y por lo visto ella había perdido a la suya.

Alzó el teléfono pero antes de que pudiera marcar el número se fijó en un sobre que estaba junto al teléfono.

-Señorita Sakura Kinomoto... -leyó el chico en voz alta, el sobre estaba abierto y vació, debajo de el estaban una hoja de papel doblada y en la parte superior decía "Universidad de Tokio, Facultad de Periodismo". Le llamó tanto la atención que siguió leyendo.

···································

-No puedo creer lo que hizo... -dijo muy avergonzada Sakura saliendo del edificio donde estaba la parte administrativa de la Universidad. Shaoran se había adelantado y había pagado la inscripción y el primer semestre de la Universidad,- Precisamente por eso no se lo conté... Sabía que era capaz de hacer algo así, pero es mi culpa por dejar el sobre en la mesa... -tropezó con alguien,- Gomen... Fue mi culpa, iba distraída. -dijo mientras el joven con el que había tropezado la ayudaba a levantarse del piso.

-No se preocupe.

-Gomen... -dijo la chica mientras se dirigía más sonrojada aún hacía la parada de autobús.

···································

Viernes 9 de julio de 2004

Hoy Sakura llegó muy molesta, pero no me dijo nada, supongo es por lo de la Universidad... Lo que pasa es que después de ver la carta de la Universidad que le habían enviado me quede pensando en que pasaría si le hecho una mano por ese lado.

No la culpo por molestarse conmigo, seguramente pensaba trabajar ella para pagarse la universidad, pero mejor así, por lo menos hasta que logre acomodarse con su horario y todo eso, el primer año es el más duro en la mayoría de carreras. ¿Qué que demonios hice? Bueno, lo que hice fue ir a la universidad el martes e inscribirla. Seguramente esta molesta por eso. Será mejor que vaya a hablarle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Sakura?

-Pasa.

-¿Cómo estás? -preguntó el joven entrando a la habitación, la chica estaba mirando por la ventana con mucha atención, pero noto que tenía la mirada perdida.

-Bien... -su voz sonaba muy triste, no pudo evitar pensar que no quería verla así.

-¿De verdad?

-Si...

-¿No estás enojada conmigo? -la joven seguía mirando al infinito con expresión triste.

-No... Gracias por lo de la Universidad, no era necesario que lo hicieras... Yo ya tenía pensado como arreglármelas.

-Quería darte una sorpresa.

La chica simplemente sonrió, una sonrisa melancólica que se reflejo en el cristal. Afuera en la ciudad las luces empezaban a encenderse poco a poco.

-Eso mismo solía decirme Yukito... El mejor amigo de mi hermano... -explicó y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

-Sakura... No... No te pongas así... Por favor... -la abrazó muy fuertemente.

-Shaoran... No puedo sacarlos de mi cabeza... Siguen ahí... y... y... -su voz se quebró y abrazó al muchacho empezando a sollozar desconsolada.

-Sakura...

···································

N/A:

¡Hola! Bueno, las cosas empiezan a descubrirse y Sakura empieza a hablar de su pasado... Yo sigo preguntándome si Shaoran irá o no a Hong Kong para visitar a su sobrinito... Jeje, es un precioso, me lo imagino como a mi primo cuando lo pongo en el papel de tío, he de señalar que yo soy una de las peques de la familia y todos mis primos son mucho mayores a mí y me tratan como a la hermanita menor o a la sobrinita (lo que veces no es tan conveniente, pero bueno).

Ahora Sakura va a empezar la U y su nuevo amigo quiere ayudarla, pero le trajo recuerdos muy tristes de su pasado... ¿Será que ahora si nos enteramos de lo que paso con su familia?

Los espero en el próximo capitulo, un besote

Ely-chan

Gracias por los reviews, no esperaba tener tantos, de verdad muchas gracias y sigan leyendo!

MyBabyGirl: Me alegro de que te haya gustado, bueno, tambien me alegro de que te tenga intrigada, y sabes la parejita que dices queda porque queda, a mi tambien me encanta. Grax por el review y por leer mi fic!

Serenity-princess: Gracias por leer mi fic y por dejarme un review, en verdad no esperaba tener tantos... bueno, quien se dará cuenta no lo se, eso depende de como vaya... Y por el pasado de Sakura no te preocupes, todo vendrá a su debido tiempo. Gracias y buen provecho!

Celina Sosa: Holas! Gracias por acordarte de revisar esta pequeña historia... Bueno, Sakura si se refería a su familia cuando lo dijo y Shaoran, en verdad me encanta este Shaoran, como habrás notado Eriol es molestoso solo que un poco... diferente, dejare que leas y descubras hasta que punto es diferente del de la serie... jeje... gracias por el review!

tijo-magic: Gracias por el comentario... Ya me haces poner colorada... Y aqui tienes el siguiente capitulo!

keyq: Bueno, a quien no le gusta Shaoran? A muy pocas chicas, en verdad y si no les gusta, no saben lo que se pierden... jeje... Bueno, Sakura esta pasando a una nueva etapa y ya vas a ver todo lo que pasa. Y por cierto, lo de la inspiración, aun no, aun tienes Pasado Oscuro para un par de semanas más, gracias por leer!

Jarisse-chan: Hola! Bueno, te aviso, yo tambien colecciono fic, asi puedo leerlos siempre qu quiera y eso me encanta porque soy lectora compulsiva, veo algo que me interesa y no paro hasta leerlo... jeje, pensaras que soy una pobre loca y en verdad, no te culpo. Sige leyendo porfis, gracias por leer y dejar el review!

Kirsche: jeje... me alegro que te deje con las dudas, pero lamentablemente va a pasar algun tiempo antes de que diga algo, pero no te preocupes, desde el prox cap habra mas pistas. Y los caps por el momento, en verdad lo lamento... estaran un poco cortos por un tiempo... bueno, perdonenme la vida por favor! (ademas, se quedan sin el final de la historia... jiji... U) Gracias por leer! Hasta pronto!


	4. Cuarto Capitulo

-Si Mei, no voy a poder ir...

-¿Por qué Shaoran? ¿Qué pasa?

-No te preocupes, solo que me surgió algo y tengo que quedarme aquí.

-Pero dime que paso, ¡no me dejes con esta duda!

-Nada, a mi no me paso nada Mei. -En la voz de Shaoran se notaba que estaba cansado de ese interrogatorio que solo daba vueltas en círculos.

-¿Entonces porque no puedes venir?

-Mei, quiero hablar con mi hermana. ¿Me la pasas? -le pidió amablemente pero indicándole que era algo urgente.

-Okay, pero tienes que llamarme después.

-Si Mei, ahora por favor pásame a mi hermana.

-Okay okay, no te enojes... Hasta luego...

-¡Hola hermanito! -dijo una voz alegre desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Fei Mei... Oye, lamento mucho no poder ir a visitarte... -se notaba que estaba preocupado (N/A: Porfas no me maten si ese no es el nombre de la hermana mayor de Shaoran, pero es que un virus me mato ese documento y lo perdí todo... Si alguien se los sabe me avisa para corregirle, ok?)

-No te preocupes hermanito, seguro tienes algo importante que hacer allá y no quisiera que no puedas cumplir por venir a visitarme.

-Gracias... ¿Y como esta el bebé?

-Perfectamente, es un bebé muy sano y fuerte... En este momento está durmiendo, pero pronto se despertará para comer, es como un reloj suizo. -Se rió la mujer del otro lado de la línea.

-Me alegro mucho. ¿Y ya tienen el nombre?

-Si... Pensaba ponerle Hien, como papá...

-Me parece maravilloso -el chico estaba ya mirando nervioso a la puerta de la habitación-, Fei Mei, me tengo que ir ya...

-No hay problema... -se oyó un llanto del otro lado de la línea- Además el bebé ya se despertó.

-Cuídate mucho, tú y el bebé.

-Tu también hermanito.

-Saludos a todos. Adiós.

-Adiós.

El joven cortó la comunicación y se asomo a la habitación, miro la delgada figura de Sakura acostada en la cama. Había llorado mucho ayer, simplemente le había dicho algo de un Yukito y de su hermano y había llorado hasta quedarse dormida.

···································

-Lamento mucho haberte retenido aquí... Tú deberías estar con tu hermana y tu sobrinito...

-Estoy exactamente donde debo estar, ahora come y no te preocupes por mi hermana ni por Hien.

-¿Hien?

-Mi sobrino, mi hermana decidió llamarlo como a nuestro padre -le explicó poniéndole la bandeja frente a ella.

La chica le sonrió y empezó a tomarse el jugo de naranja que le había traído Shaoran, no tenía hambre y se sentía muy mal por haberse puesto a llorar así el día anterior.

-¿En qué piensas? -le pregunto al joven, que ahora se había parado y miraba por la ventana abierta.

-En mi padre... Murió poco antes de que yo naciera, no lo conocí...

-Lo lamento mucho...

-No lo lamentes.

-¿Sabes? En cambio mi madre murió cuando yo tenía tres años... -dejo la bandeja a un lado y se paro para ponerse junto a él.

-Parece que crecimos en las mismas condiciones...

Sakura solo logro asentir y tomo la mano de Shaoran, sorprendiéndose ella misma de ese gesto.

-¿Y cuando empiezas las clases?

-El dos de agosto... Faltan dos semanas...

-Supongo te dieron una lista de libros.

-Si... Pero de eso me encargo yo. -le miro como advirtiéndole que no toleraría otra sorpresa como la de la matricula.

-No te preocupes, pero supongo te podrían servir los que me dejo de "herencia" mi prima... Ella estudió periodismo.

-¿De verdad? Pero yo pensé que tu familia era de China...

-Si pero mi prima y yo estudiamos aquí la preparatoria y la universidad, aunque ella regreso a Hong Kong y yo me quede aquí.

-Oh... Entonces dime donde están los libros para ver si coinciden, ¿te parece?

-Creo que los deje en el sótano de nuestra casa anterior... UUU Pero no te preocupes, la alquilamos a una amiga de mi prima y mañana iré por ellos.

-Bueno, gracias. Pero creo que va siendo hora de que salgas porque voy a cambiarme. -lo empujo hacía la puerta.

-De nada. -dijo el con una sonrisa antes de caer en la salita y de que Sakura cerrará la puerta.

···································

-¡Pero que dices! -Tomoyo se tapaba la cara con las manos muy sonrojada. Estaba sentada en una banca en el parque Ueno.

-Solo la verdad Tomoyo... Eres la mujer más hermosa e inteligente que haya conocido nunca... -le dijo el joven quitándole las manos de la cara.

-Seguro que eso le dices a todas las chicas Hiragisawa.

-Quizás, -no era tan descarado como para mentirle a la mujer que amaba,- pero solo a ti se te lo digo de verdad. Tomoyo, eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido.

La joven desvió la mirada, no sabía si creerle. Eriol era un casanova, seguro solo sería una más en su lista y no quería eso, pero no podía negarse que lo quería, pero tampoco quería sufrir por sus infidelidades.

-Tomoyo...

-¿Qué?

-Yo... yo... yo...

-¿Tú qué? -dijo ya impacientándose por el tartamudeo del joven, regresándolo a ver. Se sorprendió mucho al encontrarlo con la mirada baja y muy sonrojada.

-Yo... Yo te amo. -dijo al final mirándola a los ojos color amatista.

No sabía que decirle, no sabía que pensar. Después de todo Eriol Hiragisawa ya era un casanova cuando lo conoció en la preparatoria y había visto como había dejado a la mitad de las chicas de su salón, pero su voz le decía todo lo contrarío. Sonaba como un adolescente declarándosele, no el ya conocido joven Don Juan.

-Eriol...

-Tomoyo... Lamento mucho la mala impresión que te has llevado de mí, pero en verdad... No te quiero lastimar... Yo te amo... Y entiendo si no quieres nada conmigo... -dijo el joven parándose.

-No, Eriol... A mi me gustas mucho... -dijo la joven diseñadora impresionada por las palabras del médico y las de ella misma.

El joven se paro y la miro con ojos dulces.

-¿Tengo esperanzas?

-Pues... Yo... Creo que si... -sonrió la joven.

Eriol no dijo nada más, solo la abrazó y de repente, sin previo aviso la beso. Tomoyo estaba muy sorprendida, pero se dejo llevar por lo que sentía y le respondió el beso con dulzura.

···································

N/A:

Espero que no me maten por lo corto del capitulo, pero no puedo hacer nada en contra de mi inspiración si se decide a quedarse ahí colgada... Yo quisiera hacerlo algo más largo pero no pude...

Bueno, parece que es hora de mis pequeños comentarios...

¿Qué les pareció el gesto de Shaoran? Quedarse ahí para darle apoyo moral a Sakura... Me gusto mucho, (y por si las dudas, ya tengo el pasado de nuestra amiga) la pobre ha sufrido mucho y necesitaba un **buen** amigo.

Y con lo que respecta a Tomoyo y Eriol... ¡Ya iba siendo hora de que esos dos se emparejarán! Se conocían desde la preparatoria y aun nada... (Bufido de enojo) No se vale... Pero bueno, ahora el tiene que hacer que Tomoyo empiece a confiar en el a como de lugar.

Y lamento decirles que ahí se me acabo la inspiración (por hoy)... Entonces se cuidan y porfis esperen el próximo capitulo que no demora en llegar.

Un besazo,

La autora

Ahora, las respuestas a los reviews... Chicas, me van a hacer poner colorada con tanto elogio... Pero sigan no más, me inspiro más para seguir escribiendo! U

HantaTK: gracias por leerlo, a mi también me encanta, por eso lo hice así, un poco más abierto y amigable, como quisiera tener yo a un chico así... pero que se puede hacer... Bueno, sigue leyendo que para el quinto habrá más SS y quizás algún secretillo... :D Gracias! y sigue con Hitoiki Sakura, esta muy bueno!

Celina: Me gusta mucho tu idea, pero espero que no te decepcione lo que pasa, me pareció que si Sakura iba ahora ya la meterían a la familia y esto podría poner algo incómodos a los personajes... ya conoces a las hermanas de Shaoran. Gracias por leer!

Hitomi: Gracias, que gusto que opines eso! Aquí tienes el cap!

Serenity-princess: :D Bueno, pronto se descubrirán algunas cosas y no te preocupes, pronto Shaoran tendrá su porción de sonrojo correspondiente... (Sonrisa malvada) pobrecillo... bueno, gracias! Felices navidades!

Keyq: Lo del largo esta para los próximos capítulos, sorry, es que ya los tenia preparados. Pero pronto tendrás tu porción de misterios revelados y de capítulos más largos, gracias por leer! Te espero!

MyBabyGirl: Sip! Me encanta SS, además la otra parejita también me fascina! Gracias por el comentario! Bye!

Kirsche: Holas! Gracias por lo de los misterios, me encanta que haya quedado así… Jeje… soy una malvada y me encanta! Sabes, a mi tambien me encantaria lo del triangulo amoroso, pero no con ese chico… jojo… si no otro… ojo, te dejo con la duda… Nos vemos y gracias por los reviews!

En verdad estoy muy contenta, gracias a todas y Felices Navidades (Aunque si les advierto que tendrán noticias mías antes del 25... jo!)


	5. Quinto Capitulo

Bueno, antes de nada, volví a subir este capitulo porque se estaba quedando muy atras y lamentrablemente estoy a medias con el sexto, pero desde ya les prometo un cap romantico entre las dos parejitas. Sigan leyendo ¡y dejen muchos reviews porfis! no saben cuanto me animan. Y tambien si tienen algun comentario o sugerencia no duden en decirmelas, o más bien, escribirlas :D Espero que me dejen muchos reviews, mil gracias

F: Ely-chan

Tomoyo estaba sentada en las baldosas del balcón mirando el atardecer, el rojo sangre que teñía el cielo se estaba convirtiendo en un color violeta rojizo, la joven se paro, cerró el libro que había estado leyendo y entró al departamento. En ese momento Eriol estaba entrando al departamento con un par de bolsas en los brazos, tenía una gran sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban alegres.

-¡Buenas noches!

-Hola Eriol... ¿Cómo te fue? -pregunto la joven presionando el interruptor de la luz.

-Bien, jajaja... Pero no como a Shaoran... -se rió.

-¿Qué paso?

-Pues... Akitoki lo arrinconó a la hora del descanso... -se rió nuevamente- y... bueno, ya te imaginas el resto... jaja.... Shaoran estaba más rojo que un tomate... -la muchacha se rió mientras se sentaba en el mesón con una sonrisa.

-Pobre... Ahora sabe como me sentí en la cena de año nuevo...

-¿Tú? -ahora su novio la miraba curioso.

-¡Ja! ¡Y ahora el señor se hace el desentendido! -fingió que se molestaba alejando al joven de ella poniendo la mano en su pecho.

-Oh... Ya recuerdo... Perdona, pero... ¿No crees que si no hubiera sido tan insistente no estaría ahora aquí? -el joven se acerco con una mirada... "peligrosa"

-Puede ser... -dijo ella separándose del beso que le daba el muchacho,- quizás... fuera... -no pudo terminar la frase porque el ya la había colocado sobre un sillón y la besaba por todo el cuello.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Era tarde, no sabía que hora sería, pero obviamente ya era la hora de que Sakura llegará. No sabía que la había retenido tanto tiempo en esa... cita.

Oyó que la puerta se abría, regreso a ver y encontró la figura de Sakura en la puerta, apoyando el hombro en ella mientras hablaba con quienquiera que estuviera fuera.

-Buenas noches Tomy, me divertí mucho.... Si, muchas gracias... A ti también... -la joven cerró la puerta y apoyo su espalada contra ella con un suspiro. Shaoran se volteo en su cama con un semblante molesto, que gracias a la oscuridad Sakura no vio.

La joven se dirigió de puntillas a la habitación y entró con mucho cuidado de no hacer nada de ruido.

···································

-¡Buenos días Shaoran! -saludó Sakura entrando a la cocina esa mañana.

-Hola Sakura... ¿Qué tal tu cita anoche?

-Eh... Pues... Bien... -dijo la joven intentando sonreír.

-Pues no parece, pones una cara... -dijo el con un tono algo agrio que ella no noto porque estaba metiendo la cabeza en la refri en busca de algo que ni ella misma sabía lo que era.

-Es que... No me fue tan bien como hubiera querido... -dijo decidiéndose a sacar el cartón de la leche.

-¿Por qué?

La chica no le respondió de inmediato, le estaba dando la espalda mientras cogía un bol y la caja de los cereales.

-¿No quieres contármelo?

-¡No! -exclamó avergonzada mientras se servía la leche,- No es eso...

-¿Entonces?

-Es que... No me sentía muy cómoda con Tomy...

Ambos jóvenes se miraron por unos segundos pero enseguida desviaron sus miradas hacía el piso del lugar.

-¿Y eso por qué? -le pregunto el muy bajito.

-No lo sé... -le contestó Sakura casi en un susurró.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras ella se devolvía a su tarea de poner los cereales en el bol y ponerse a comer, y mientras Shaoran terminaba su taza de café.

-eh... ¿Te parece ver una película… hoy? –pregunto el joven mirando dudoso a la joven que le daba las espaldas.

-Claro.

-Entonces no tarde... -dijo el joven intentando pensar en alguna película, la primera que se le vino a la cabeza fue: "El amanecer de los muertos", iría esa tarde a alquilarla.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura estaba conversando con Aiko -una chica con la que coincidía en varias clases- mientras ambas iban a su clase, hablaban de las vacaciones de invierno, las cuales estaban a menos de dos semanas de distancia.

-¿Y vas a salir?

-No, creo que no... -dijo pensando en Shaoran,- ¿Y tú?

-Voy a ir a visitar a mi abuelo a Hokkaido, vive solo y no me parece justo que nadie vaya nunca a visitarlo... Así que iré a pasar la navidad con el. -explicó muy contenta.

-Que lindo... -la muchacha de cabellos castaños suspiro al recordar a su propio abuelo que había muerto cuando ella tenía trece años.

-Mira que cosa tan rica... -dijo la chica de cabellos negros mirando con expresión golosa a un joven de unos veinticinco a veintisiete años que estaba parado junto a la ventana, Sakura solamente veía parte de su rostro, pero su cabello era plateado y lo llevaba muy largo, atado a la mitad de la espalda.

-Que color tan raro... -dijo Sakura mirándolo por un momento. "Es muy parecido... Pero no puede ser, no, no es él..."

Cuando las chicas estuvieron frente a su clase Sakura lo regreso a ver nuevamente y se quedo congelada en la mitad del pasillo.

Los ojos del joven, que eran de un hermoso color azul hielo, se posaron en ella y chispearon alegres. Se acerco a ella con una enorme sonrisa a las muchachas. Aiko se quedo mirándolo como si hubiera visto al mismo Apolo.

-Sakura... -dijo el con alegría.

Aiko suspiro y miro a su amiga que estaba mirando al joven, parecía que se hubiera quedado en blanco.

-Al fin te encontré... -Sakura reaccionó y lo primero que hizo fue abrazar al muchacho.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Sakura!

-Hola Shaoran, lamento haberme demorado, pero me quede charlando con un amigo... –sonrió Sakura, la muchacha tenía una expresión de alegría que nunca había visto en ella, pero se veía tan bella que se olvido del regaño que le tenía preparado, cuando se dio cuenta de que se la había quedado mirando Shaoran se sonrojó.

-Ok... –el joven desvió la mirada con la excusa de buscar la película, la tapa decía "Resident Evil 2: Apocalypses" y se veía a una muchacha rubia mirando algún punto frente a ella.

-¿Y que película vamos a ver?

-Se llama... "Resident Evil 2: Apocalypses", es la continuación de "Resident Evil"... ¿La viste? –un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sakura.

-Si... –dijo sacando unas botellas de gaseosa del refri,- ¿Compraste palomitas de maíz? –preguntó intentando sacar la imagen de zombis persiguiendo a un grupo de personas de su cabeza.

-Si. Naturales y mantequilla extra. Están sobre el microondas. –dijo mientras se acercaba al armario que guardaba al televisor y al dvd, también tenía un equipo de vhs, pero hacía tiempo que no lo usaba. La joven metió una bolsa al micro y saco un par de vasos y la hielera, la imagen de un joven siendo llevado por médicos se le apareció, los ojos azules de este aparecieron más claros que nunca pero de repente se convirtieron en ojos castaños y el muchacho le miraba con preocupación. Dejo caer la hielera.

-¿Qué paso?

-Nani... No paso nada Shaoran... –dijo la joven apresuradamente mientras recogía los hielos que se habían esparcido por el suelo y echándolos en el lavabo.

Después de un rato las palomitas estaban listas y Shaoran puso la película, ambos se sentaron y cerraron las persianas para que el reflejo no molestara.

A cada escena con los zombis Sakura se encogía más en si misma, abrazando sus piernas, cuando en la película llegaron a la iglesia y se encontraron con el cura y la hermana zombi dio un grito que debió espantar a todo el piso, pero nadie acudió a averiguar ni a reclamar. A cada escena con los perros asesinos Sakura daba un grito ahogado y pronto se encontró abrazando a Shaoran muy asustada.

Cuando acabo el reloj señalaba que eran las ocho y media de la noche, Shaoran regreso a ver a Sakura, esta estaba con los ojos cerrados y su brazo estaba alrededor de los hombros de esta.

-¿Ya acabo?

-si... –le respondió mirándola con una sonrisa dulce,- "debí haber recordado que no le gustaban las películas de terror"- pensó el joven.

Sakura abrió los ojos y se encontró acurrucada en el pecho de Shaoran, abrió muchísimo los ojos y su piel se tiño de rojo carmesí.

-eh... –estaba sorprendido, la muchacha se había separado de el con un brinco.

-Buenas noches, será mejor que me vaya a dormir –se explicó apresuradamente mientras recogía su mochila y entrado al dormitorio.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Tomoyo estaba limpiando su departamento aquella mañana, la noche anterior Eriol se había quedado ahí y bueno, lo había desordenado todo (ustedes se imaginan como se las arreglaron para desarreglarlo todo...).

Oyó que tocaban la puerta, se quito el pañuelo del cabello dejándolo suelto y abrió.

-¡Konnichiwa Sakura-chan! –dijo dejándola pasar.

-Konnichiwa Tomoyo-chan, -saludo ella.

-¿Cómo has estado? –señalo las sillas y se sentaron.

-Bien... En dos semanas salgo de vacaciones... y... me mudaré. –dijo mirando un florero.

-¿Te mudarás? ¿Por qué?

-Pues... –suspiro- Es una larga historia...

-Soy toda oídos, ¿quieres algo de tomar?

-Lo que sea, gracias.

-Empieza cuando quieras –le dijo mientras sacaba dos latas de coca cola de la refri.

-Hace siete meses yo vivía con mi papá y mi hermano en Tomoeda... –la joven tomo un largo trago de su bebida y bajo la mirada-, pero ellos... murieron... –se le quebró la voz, pero ni una lágrima escapo de sus ojos,- la aseguradora se quedo con todo y... –iba a decir algo pero suspiro- huí... -suspiró- entonces me encontró Shaoran... pero ahora encontré a unos amigos -su voz se torno más segura,- y ellos me dijeron que habían logrado recuperar todo y que me habían estado buscando...

-¿Vas a ir con ellos?

-Voy a regresar a mi casa, la aseguradora era una farsa y mi padrino los demando... Recuperó mi casa y todas mis cosas... Voy a regresar. –le explicó.

Tomoyo sentía que su amiga no le estaba diciendo todo pero pensó que era mejor que ella se lo contará todo por su propia iniciativa.

-¿Shaoran ya lo sabe?

-Aún no se lo he dicho... Me enteré de todo ayer...

-Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea.

-Gracias amiga.

Sakura la miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa, parecía asustada, Tomoyo la abrazo.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Habían pasado algunos días desde que Sakura le contará a Tomoyo lo de su mudanza pero aun no le había dicho nada a Shaoran. En ese momento Daidouji estaba en su departamento arreglándose para ir a cenar su novio, estaba buscando su bolso pero no lo encontraba.

-¿Dónde demonios lo habré metido? –exclamó furiosa, entonces vio un paquete debajo de la mesita del teléfono, se acerco y lo sacó, era una cajita de color beige. Lo sacó y cuando levanto la mirada se encontró con que su bolsa estaba junto al teléfono.

-¡Rayos! –en ese momento llamaron a la puerta y se apresuró a abrir.

-¿Ya estás lista? –le preguntó Eriol.

-Casi... ¿Qué paso con tus llaves?

-Se me quedaron aquí el otro día... Con todo ese alboroto ni me fije que las había perdido –le explicó después de cerrar la puerta y tomándola de la cintura.

-Claro, pase tres días arreglado todo el desorden que hicimos... –le robó un beso y se soltó de su abrazó- Espera un momento que voy por mis sandalias.

-Ok... –le respondió mientras miraba la figura de la muchacha desaparecer en la habitación, esa noche Tomoyo llevaba puesto un vestido negro largo, este tenía una abertura en la pierna derecha y la espalda descubierta cruzada por cintas color negro. Cuando la joven regreso el se acerco, la tomo de la mano y le obligó a darse una vuelta completa.

-¡Pero...!

-Estar hermosísima... –le dijo robándole un beso.

-Gracias... Pero tú no te quedas atrás... –le dijo devolviéndole el beso.

-Mejor vamonos ya... De lo contrario nos quedaremos aquí toda la noche, armaremos un desastre como el de la otra noche y perderemos las reservaciones...

-Esta bien, aunque hubiera sido muy divertido... –dijo Tomoyo fingiendo estar muy decepcionada. Entonces recogió su bolso y abrió la cajita beige encontrándose con un anillo de plata que tenía incrustado un zafiro tallado en forma de diamante. –por kami... –murmuró.

-¿Qué pasa amor? –entonces Eriol se fijo en el anillo que la muchacha tenía entre los dedos-, ...entonces estaba aquí... –susurró para si mismo.

-¿Tú que tienes que ver con este anillo? –le reclamó la joven mientras una idea iba surgiendo en su mente.

-Pues... es que... ese anillo...

···································

N/A:

Muahahahahaha! Ahí les dejo este cap, se que esta algo corto, pero... prefiero dejarles con la duda de lo que hará Eriol, ustedes dejen reviews y de una vez me dan un par de iditas para ver como le continuo... jejeje.... estoy muy contenta por haberlo terminado, me había trabado un poco con algunas ideas que tenía pero logre terminarlo.

¿Qué tal la pequeña revelación de Sakura acerca de su pasado? Bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta, igual que Tommi, Sakura no le estaba diciendo la verdad o al menos la verdad completa. Aun falta un poco, un empujoncito para que la chica diga todo. Me pregunto como reaccionará Shaoran cuando se entere de que Sakura se va a ir, sobre todo cuando vea a ese dios.... (aparece la imagen de Yue sonriendo y la autora se sube a la nubecita y lo mira con ojitos de ilusión...) ...eh? ¿qué? ¡cierto las notas! (la autora baja de la nubecita y deja a Yue en paz) bueno, cuando Shaoran lo vea ¿cómo reaccionara?

Un beso, gracias por leer y felices navidades!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Aclaración:

Es el abuelo de Nadeshiko, pero como sabemos, en la serie lo tratan como si fuera el abuelo de Sakura y decidí dejarlo así.

En la mitología grecoromana Apolo es el dios-sol, se decía que era increiblemente guapo. He ahí la comparación, aunque en este caso no coincide mucho a decir verdad... Sol, Luna, no coinciden ¿no?

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahora si, las respuestas a los reviews y un pequeño aviso, mis papás decidieron (si me preguntan, fue solo mi mamá) ir a la playa con mis primos así que no voy a estar en mi casa por una larga semana, así que tendrán que esperarme a que regrese y escriba el capitulo sexto, no me maten, por mi me quedo pero... playa es playa y en compañía de mis primos, yo no me la pierdo!

Ahora sin más demora... Gracias por todos sus reviews: 28... me he animado muchísimo al ver el numero... jeje... me están acostumbrando a tener reviews... gracias! bueno, ojalá pasen un buen feriado todos (a diferencia de la mayoría de mi cole ya que solo tenemos diez diítas de vacación.... INJUSTICIA!!! pero nada logro con quejarme así que... a disfrutar estos días!) felices fiestas y aquí tienen las respuestas a sus reviews, gracias a todas de nuevo! ciao!

serenita-princesa: espero haber hecho tus deseos realidad, en la parte de ss claro, en lo del largo, no prometo nada.... soy muy mala escribiendo cosas largas a decir verdad y si es así son puros detalles insignificantes... bueno, espero que te haya gustado como a mi, de todos los fics que he escrito es el que más me gusta. Gracias por leer!

tijo-magic: gracias! me alegra que a alguien le guste lo que escribo. ciao! no se, pero me encanta ponerlo en italiano... culpa a mi tía en cualquier caso.

celina sosa: gracias! a mi me encanta esa parejita, me parece que queda más que tt, aunque esta también me gusta, en ese caso serían polos opuestos y tomoyo le controlaría un poco a touya... pero de ahí a que el se deje... habrá de haber algo muy importante en verdad... gracias por leer mis locuras!

chouri: no te preocupes, hasta a mi se me pasan muchas veces las actualizaciones... pero esta fue porque no cambie el summary que decía cap 1 a cap 2, se me paso y se fue para el 3 directamente... jeje... que despiste el mío... y sabes, a mi también me parece que esa parejita se parece mucho a la de inuyasha, es muy buena, aunque eriol no tiene el síndrome de "manos inquietas" que tiene houshi-sama... por eso no hay la cachetada. y ya ves, a este ya lo habían pescado hacía un buen rato solo que tomoyo, igual que sango, no quería aceptar que lo quería... bueno, un besazo, mil gracias!

mybabygirl: ¡arriba shaoran! gracias! me encanta historia y tú me das muchos ánimos para continuar, gracias, espero que te guste el pasado que tengo preparado para Sakura, pero, jeje, no se los daré aún... me lo reservo para el final... gracias por los reviews, me animan muchísimo y me recuerdan que debo terminar los capítulos pronto. ciao, un besote!

sakurakinomotodeli: bueno, de que hay acción la hay, te lo prometo, pero no prometo poner nada lemon, máximo algo de lime... lamento decepcionarlas con el largo de los capítulos, pero como le decía a s.p., no soy nada buena escribiendo cosas largas (excepto largísimas cartas quejándome del mundo, pero nada más)... jeje... gracias por leer mis pequeños proyectos. un besote sra. li!

belen1: bueno belen, aquí tienes el quinto capi, me costo mucho definirme en algunos detalles pero espero que te guste, espero que los momentos ss te gusten, no es difícil imaginar unos cuantos si te pones en el lugar de sakura... a decir verdad, no son nada difíciles... jeje... no me hagas caso... ¡Gracias!

dany: gracias! aquí tienes el 5º cap! feliz navidad y año nuevo!

tenshitomoyo-4ever: ah ya... entonces espero que también me dejes uno aquí, si no es molestia... jeje... el pasado tardara un poco por aparecer, pero ya que lo piden tanto, se los voy a dar. gracias por leer, un besote, ciao! (p.d.: esas parejitas son divinas, me encantan!) 


	6. Sexto Capitulo

Peque nota de autora: disculpen el retraso, el internet se pudrió y hasta hoy lo pude subir, gracias por esperarme… Hasta pronto!

-¿Tú que tienes que ver con este anillo? –le reclamó la joven mientras una idea iba surgiendo en su mente.

-Pues... es que... ese anillo...

-Ese anillo ¿qué?

-Esta bien... No me mires así, tu bien sabes que me matas si me miras así... –le dijo con un débil gemido. La muchacha sonrió pero siguió esperando.

-Okey... Okey... Bueno, yo compre ese anillo y el otro día con todo ese... ¿cómo podría llamarse...? Con todo ese desorden que hicimos lo perdí... Y con lo consiguiente creo que ahora debería hacerte la debida pregunta... pero tú ya tienes el anillo así que solo debo...

El joven se arrodillo y le tomo la mano.

-¿Eriol qué...?

-Daidouji Tomoyo, tu... tu... ¿tuqueriascasarteconmigo? –dijo rápidamente.

-¿Qué? –no había entendido nada pero había captado el mensaje y obviamente estaba muy divertida por la cara de su novio.

-Eh... pues... ¿tuqueriascasarteconmigo?

-Querido, tienes un nudo en la lengua. No te entiendo nada –Tomoyo le sonreía como a un niño pequeño que estaba aprendiendo a hablar.

Eriol suspiro y la miro como pidiendo piedad.

-Okey... Como dicen, la tercera es la vencida... –suspiro profundamente- Tomoyo tu... tu... tu...

-¿Yo qué Eriol? –se divertía mucho viendo la cara del joven aunque ya estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa.

-¡Tomoyo! Déjame terminar... –se quejó.

-Ok, continúa... Además tengo mucha curiosidad –Eriol la miro como diciendo: ¡Ay, Kami! .

-¿Tomoyo, tu... querías... casarte conmigo? –la miro como si temiera que le pegara. La joven se lanzó a su cuello y lo tiro al sillón que estaba detrás.

-¿Tomo eso como un sí? –pregunta recostándose sobre sus codos para mirarla a los ojos azules.

-Claro que si, tonto... -Ante esta cariñosa respuesta Eriol besa a su novia, no, corrección, besa a su prometida. Momentos después cuando la ayuda a subir al auto para ir al restaurante se detiene unos momentos a pensar.

-"¡Ay, Kami! De todas las mujeres que han pasado por mi vida justo esta tenía que robarme el corazón..." –suspiró y con una enorme sonrisa entro al auto.

-¿En que piensas cariño?

-En nosotros.

Encendió el auto y arrancó.

Varios días después:

-Veamos... hoy es quince... un, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco... –a cada palabra Tomoyo marcaba un puntito en el calendario,- seis, siete, ocho, nueve... no puede ser... –sacó un lápiz y contó de nuevo, tachando a cada numero un día del calendario.

Pasaron diez minutos y ella seguía marcando días, al fin se decidió y se puso las zapatillas de deporte, tomó las llaves y salió del departamento.

-Media hora después:

Tomoyo se encontraba sentada en el diván que estaba contra la ventana, miraba el cielo afuera pero estaba hundida en sus pensamientos.

-"¿Cómo se lo diré? Supongo le dará un infarto, un paro cardiorrespiratorio o algo así... jeje... en verdad es una gran noticia" –comenzó a reírse al imaginar a su novio.

-¡Buenas noches!

-Hola Eriol –saludo sin moverse de su lugar.

-Es bueno encontrarte de buen humor. –le sonrió acercándose y besándole el cuello.

-¿Qué estas planeando? –le dijo mirando a los ojos, el que se había colocado detrás de ella la miraba de cabeza.

-¿Yo? ¡Nada! Solo quería darte esto, pero ya que tu piensas esas cosas de mi... –le dijo en tono dolido mientras guardaba una tarjeta en el bolsillo de su camisa.

-¿Es para mi?

-Era.

-Entonces dámela. –se arrodillo en el sillón y se quedo mirándolo con cara de niña caprichosa.

-¿Cómo se dice? –le pregunta con ojos traviesos.

Tomoyo no le respondió, dio un brinco y se le colgó al cuello.

-¡Dame!

-No, no me has dicho la palabra mágica... –le reclamó en tono de regaño.

La muchacha negó traviesa y con una sonrisa lo empujo hacía la pared y lo beso apasionadamente, al tiempo que el la tomaba de la cintura ella subía sus manos por el pecho musculoso del joven, metía su mano en el bolsillo y sacaba una tarjetita blanca con bordes azules. Un poco después se separaban para tomar aire.

-La tengo... –le dice en tono travieso Tomoyo.

-Lo sé... De todos modos iba a dártela... –le susurra al oído al tiempo que la empuja suavemente hacia el diván en el que ella estaba sentada hacía pocos minutos.

-¿Qué dice?

-Ábrela... –le dijo mordiéndole suavemente el lóbulo izquierdo.

-_Srta. Daidouji: Esta invitada a cenar esta noche en compañía de su prometido, Eriol, por favor preséntese en la sala de su casa esta noche a las ocho en punto. Atte. Eriol Hiragizawa_

-¿Entonces qué dices?

-Acepto tu invitación, pero ya son las seis y tengo que arreglarme... Así que espérame.

-Si, su Majestad...

Eriol realizo una graciosa venia y le abrió la puerta de la habitación a Tomoyo que paso con todo un aire de reina.

En el departamento de al lado:

Shaoran estaba sentado en una tumbona, en el balcón, intentaba leer un libro que le habían regalado por su cumpleaños. Digo intentaba porque sus pensamientos no le permitían concentrarse.

Ya cansado de eso deja el libro en el suelo y se acuesta en la tumbona, mira el cielo azul, cerca del horizonte unas nubes rodean al sol. Pronto llegará Sakura... Y es que alrededor de la chica que giran sus pensamientos.

Hacía días que se la ve triste, melancólica... No sabía que le pasaba, quizás se había acordado de su familia...

Ahora que lo pensaba se daba cuenta de lo poco que sabía de la chica, pero sabía que aún así la había llegado a apreciar mucho... ¿Apreciar? ¿Acaso solo apreciaba a Sakura?

-¡Ya llegue! –la muchacha abrió la puerta de cristal y se sentó a los pies de Shaoran.

-Hola, ¿cómo te fue?

-Bien –se le escuchaba inquieta.

-¿En serio? Te oyes preocupada... Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea –le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si, yo sé... Por eso mismo, tengo que contarte algo... –el joven se sentó de modo que ella podía acomodarse mejor.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura? –le preguntó mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los de la chica, esos ojos verdes que desde hacía pocos días estaban tan tristes. Al darse cuenta de eso Sakura bajo la mirada muy sonrojada.

-En verdad te debo mucho Shaoran, cuando me encontraste yo lo había perdido todo... incluso las ganas de vivir... –una lágrima cruzo rápidamente su ahora pálida mejilla, Shaoran la limpió y acarició su mejilla con ternura- Quería contarte de mi vida antes de que... de que me encontrarás.

-No es necesario que me lo cuentes, además mira como te pones... –le dijo con voz dulce pero mortificado por verla sufrir.

-No, tengo que contártelo –le dijo mirándolo decidida.

-Esta bien, pero cuando desees parar puedes hacerlo.

-Gracias... Ya te había contado que mi familia murió en un accidente...

-Si, me hablaste de tu hermano y su mejor amigo –apretó su mano, para demostrarle que el estaba ahí para apoyarla cuando lo necesitara.

-Más bien parecía que tenía dos... Touya, mi hermano, era muy molestoso y siempre me llamaba "Monstruo" porque sabía que me molestaba... –se rió- Yo soy muy dormilona y usualmente me quedaba dormida para ir al colegio, cuando bajaba corriendo las escaleras el me llamaba "Monstruo" y decía que solo los monstruos hacían tanto ruido y entonces yo le pegaba... –suspiró,- creo que se sentía un poco culpable...

-¿Por qué?

-El tenía nueve años cuando murió mamá y yo solo tres, creo que era porque el disfruto de ella que yo... Siempre me sobreprotegía, creo que por su culpa nunca tuve novio –se rió y miro el cielo que estaba teñido de rojo.

-Por lo que dices fue un buen hermano.

-Si... También Yukito, su mejor amigo. Siempre me pareció increíble que se llevara con mi hermano, era todo lo contrarío a él... –sonrió ante el recuerdo-. Era un chico muy dulce, siempre me regalaba caramelos cuando me dejaban en el colegio... Además siempre le decía a Touya que no me molestará tanto... A él le encantaba comer, comía a montones y a todas horas...

Ambos sonrieron ante la descripción del amigo de Touya Kinomoto.

-Sus padres murieron cuando el tenía cuatro o cinco años, vivía con sus abuelos pero murieron hace como tres años. Yuki alquilo la casa y se vino a vivir con nosotros.

-Los querías mucho... –más que una pregunta era una afirmación pero aún así la joven asintió,- A mi me criaron mi mamá y mis hermanas, mi papá murió antes de que yo muriera... Cuéntame de tu papá, debió ser increíble...

-¿Por qué dices eso? –le pregunto con una sonrisa Sakura, ella también pensaba que su papá era increíble.

-Porque te crió a ti y con eso ya digo bastante –le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente.

-En verdad era increíble, sabía hacer de todo. Touya me contaba que cocinaba aún mejor que mamá. Mamá era modelo, tenía un montón de álbumes con sus fotos.

-¿Y cocinaba tan rico como decía tu hermano?

-Si, siempre me preparaba un almuerzo enorme porque yo me quedaba por las porristas y a veces también para el de atletismo.

-Ya sé de donde sacaste tus dotes culinarias...

-Touya siempre decía que cocinaba horrible y que se iba a morir... –se rió muy animada,- pero nunca se murió... por mi comida, digo.

Shaoran la apretó contra si, la joven se había puesto algo triste por eso último. Pasaron varios minutos así, ella derramando silenciosas lágrimas que por la oscuridad no se veían y él abrazándola, consolándola, dándole fuerzas para continuar.

-Nunca te conté porque murieron ¿no?

-Me dijiste que habían muerto en un accidente de autos.

-Si, más o menos... –se limpió las lágrimas y miró a las estrellas que iban apareciendo poco a poco,- yo también estuve en ese accidente y luego, cuando salí del hospital me... –la joven respiro hondo- me raptó el ex-novio de mi mamá... –suspiró.

-¿Cómo fue eso? ¿Te rapto? ¿Por qué? –Shaoran estaba consternado.

-Mi mamá se casó muy joven, pero no con mi papá... –sonrió tristemente- Su ex-esposo era un narco y cuando se divorciaron, creo que fue a los seis o nueve meses, el no estaba muy contento que digamos. La siguió por mucho tiempo, pero cuando nació Touya la dejo en paz... En el diario de mi mamá decía que había hablado con el y que le había pedido que la dejara vivir en paz con su hijo. Luego nací yo y a este tipo lo encarcelaron. -Sakura suspiro, estaba agotada pero Shaoran sabía que estaba decidida a continuar.

-Pero... ¿Cómo salió? ¿Qué paso para que quisiera raptarte?

-El salió hace como un año, supongo que habría dinero de por medio. Entonces se enteró de que su querida Nadeshiko había muerto y no se le ocurrió otra que culpar a mi papá por eso... -Shaoran veía impotente que las lágrimas se asomaban a los ojos de Sakura, solo podía estar ahí, a su lado.

-El provocó el accidente.

-Si, pero solo quería matar a mi papá... Era plan de último minuto, el iba a ir a dar una conferencia en Kyoto... Yo acababa de graduarme, mi hermano y Yuki decidieron tomar sus vacaciones esa semana. Decidimos ir con él... Saliendo de la ciudad queríamos parar en una estación pero no teníamos frenos... Entonces... Papá perdió el control del auto... -se le quebró la voz y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, ya mucho tiempo las había contenido, nunca había hablado de eso con nadie.

El joven médico la abrazó y la acurrucó en su pecho, le decía que todo iba a estar bien. Cuando Sakura se calmó la luna empezaba a brillar en el horizonte.

-Ven, entremos... -la llevó a la sala y cerró la puerta de cristal, se dio cuenta que estaba dejando un montón de cosas fuera pero en ese momento no le importó. Dejó a Sakura en el sillón y encendió una lamparita, le dio agua con azúcar y se sentó junto a ella nuevamente.

-Lo siento mucho... –se disculpo la joven mientras subía las piernas al asiento y se las abrazaba.

-No, tenías que desahogarte... Porque creo que no habías hablado de esto con nadie ¿o sí? –se acerco a ella.

-No... –negó bajando los ojos.

-¿Y ahora como te sientes?

-Como si me hubieran quitado la mitad del mundo de encima...

-¿La mitad?

-Es que no pude terminar de contarte...

-No te preocupes, podemos dejarlo para otro día.

-No, tengo que hacerlo hoy... Además... tengo que decirte otra cosa después... –la joven parecía de cierto modo aliviada de sus penas pero se notaba en sus ojos que aun le faltaba mucho por decir.

-Entonces... Ya que estas decidida, terminémoslo pronto. –le dijo Shaoran y se sentó en el piso, a los pies de Sakura.

-¿En donde me quede?

-Pues...

-Ya recuerdo, en que Otusan perdió el control del auto... Cuando desperté había pasado como una semana y un señor muy raro estaba sentado junto a mi cama. Parecía que estaba muy triste, tenía grandes bolsas bajo los ojos. Le pregunte:

-¿Dónde están? ¿Mi papá? ¿Touya? ¿Yuki? ¿Dónde están? –pregunte angustiada.

-Llamaré a la enfermera... –dijo con una sonrisa de alivio. Me quede callada, a los pocos minutos una enfermera pelirroja me tomaba el pulso y me sonreía.

-Parece que usted esta muy bien, llamaré al doctor.

-¡Espere!

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Me podría decir, por favor, dónde están mi papá y mis hermanos?

-¿Los jóvenes que vinieron con usted?

-Si, ellos. ¿Sabe como están? –Me miro, parecía muy triste.

-Voy a llamar al doctor, el podrá responder a todas sus preguntas –Y salió.

Sakura suspiro y miro a Shaoran que la miraba atento desde el suelo, su rostro estaba sobre sus manos que sostenían una de las suyas.

-Luego el doctor vino y reviso todas las maquinas a las que me tenían conectada... Me dijo que estaba muy bien pese a la gravedad del accidente, que a excepción de una contusión estaba casi completamente bien. En verdad, yo solo tenía unos raspones porque Yukito, que iba atrás conmigo, me había abrazado para protegerme.

_--------- Flash Back ---------_

-Doctor... –le llamó la joven mientras este revisaba una maquina.

-¿Si? –volteo para verme.

-¿Dónde esta mi familia?

-Pues... –el doctor fingió que anotaba unos datos en su bloc.

-Por favor dígamelo... Sea lo que sea... –le rogó Sakura temiendo lo peor.

El doctor miro a aquella joven de cabellos castaños que estaba tendida en la cama.

-Creo que será lo mejor... –suspiró y acerco una silla a la cama.

-Por favor... –le rogó nuevamente.

-Como supongo que usted sabrá, su auto perdió los frenos y se chocaron.

Sakura asintió y le invitó a continuar cada vez más angustiada.

-Su padre, el señor Kinomoto, recibió el mayor golpe al estar en el volante aunque su hermano no estaba mucho mejor –el médico la miraba como preguntándose si hacía bien.

-¿Cómo están? –temía lo peor, algo dentro de si se rompió cuando el doctor bajo la cabeza y dijo:

-Murieron anoche, pero ambos pidieron que les pasaran papel y pluma para escribirle... Su padre le dictó a la enfermera una carta para usted.

Lágrimas silenciosas corrían por el rostro de la joven, nublando sus ojos verdes.

-¿Có... cómo está Yukito? –se le quebró la voz al pronunciar su nombre.

-El joven Tsukishiro, –el médico parecía morir a cada palabra que decía, le dolía mucho ver a esa chica en ese estado. No tendría más de diecisiete años según su aspecto, pero su ID decía que ya había cumplido los dieciocho.- recibió todo el golpe al protegerla... resistió mucho más de lo que esperábamos...

-¿Murió?

-Hace una hora y media... –le informó el médico. Por los informes de la policía se había enterado que eran la única familia de esa jovencita, la que ahora se encontraba sola en el mundo.

Gruesas lágrimas corrían por las pálidas mejillas de la joven que tenía los ojos cerrados, como si negará lo que estaba pasando.

-Muchas gracias... –le dijo antes de que saliera de la habitación.

_--------- Fin del Flash Back ---------_

Nuevamente, después de casi nueve meses del accidente, gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Shaoran apretó su mano y se la llevó a los labios casi inconscientemente, no quería verla llorar así, quería abrazarla, que no sufriera más.

-¿Y sabes quién era ese hombre? –le preguntó con la voz quebrada Sakura.

-No... Pero lo supongo... –le dijo recostando su rostro en la mano de la muchacha.

-Era... ¡Era ese desgraciado de Asuki! –exclamó furiosa- Después de que salí del hospital, al mes y medio, este... este... –Shaoran le puso dos dedos sobre los labios y se sentó junto a ella,- me llevo a su casa... No me dejaba ir... Decía que le recordaba mucho a mi madre y que no permitiría que se le fuera lo único que le quedaba de ella... Me mantenía vigilada todo el tiempo, podía moverme por la casa pero no salir...

Sakura aún tenía las lágrimas en las mejillas pero su voz vibraba de rabia y odio, Shaoran no quería verla así. La abrazó.

-Ya todo pasó... Ahora estas aquí, estas segura... No te pasara nada mientras estés aquí... –le dijo acariciando su sedoso cabello.

-Un día logré escaparme, una de mis guardias se descuido y dejo la puerta del jardín abierta... Fui a la habitación que me había dado y recogí todo lo que me pudiera servir, mientras rogaba a los dioses que la puerta se mantuviera abierta y que no me detuvieran... Salí y esa noche un chico me detuvo en la calle que tú me encontraste, quería que le diera todo lo que tuviera de valor... Pero yo no tenía nada... Me ataco con un cuchillo y se fue... Es lo último que recuerdo... –se había secado las lágrimas y se había acurrucado en el pecho de Shaoran, sentía su respiración en el cuello, se sentía segura ahí. No quería irse nunca más, poco a poco, con la ayuda de los arrullos del joven se quedo dormida.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A:

Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí tienen el sexto capitulo de Pasado Oscuro, no me costo tanto como pensaba –lo termine en una tarde-, lo que pasa es que en la playa mientras me bronceaba –estoy negrísima y eso es mucho decir porque yo ya soy morenita- me pase pensando en este capitulo.

Aunque más me quede pensando en la parte de Sakura, me salio bien dramática –si no les gusta, culpen a mi primo, pasaba todas las noches poniendo música triste- pero me encantó, le soltó de una todo lo que paso en su pasado, así que el pasado de Sakura ya no es nada oscuro, todo esta bien clarito.

La de Tomoyo y Eriol la tenía pensada desde hacía tiempo, pero les estoy preparando más cosas para el próximo capitulo. ¿Qué les pareció la parte de la sortija? Me encanto, pobrecillo Eriol... Me encantó desde que lo vi... Siempre sonriendo, siempre misterioso... XD

Díganme que piensan de la siguiente escena ET –la de las cuentas u-, no quiero acercarme mucho a lemon, máximo creo que se los dejare en algo de lime, pero eso depende de lo que pidan

Se acerca el final, aunque no estoy muy segura de cómo hacerlo... Si tienen alguna sugerencia por favor escríbanmela en los reviews o manden un mail, mi dirección es: gea279 arroba hotmail y todo lo que sigue...

Este cap es el más largo que he escrito, ya me imagino que estarán pensando "una pagina más ¬¬". Se que no es mucho pero me tengo que ir a terminar ese proyecto de historia y en verdad tengo que hacerlo pronto...

Lo lamento mucho, por mi me quedaría el resto de la noche aquí, pero el deber llama y si no le hago caso estoy frita y ninguna (o ninguno si ahí algún chico por ahí) quieren que me pase nada antes del final, creo, supongo, ojalá que si... ;;

Bueno, escríbanme las sugerencias y dejen muchos reviews, no saben cuanto me animan :p, mil gracias a todas, un besote para todas ¡y feliz año 2005!

Bueno, como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo las respuestas a los reviews del quinto cap y las que han dejado en este tiempo a otros caps aunque no se como me organicé , aquí lo tienen... Gracias a todas ustedes, sus reviews me animan mucho y algunos me dan algunas ideas interesantes para continuar, así que si les gustaría poner alguna cosa me avisan y veo como lo acomodó... Por si acaso, háganlo lo antes posible porque el fic esta por terminar pero falta lo más interesante del asunto... jojojo.... (Ely le da una mirada malvada al monitor y se frota las manos). Así que ya saben, sugerencias para el final: son bienvenidas.

Otra vez mil gracias a todas ustedes, las quiere

Ely-chan

**P.D.:** ¡Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR REVIEWS! U, ¿saben? Me crean una sensación de obligación con ustedes y me apuro más a escribir cada cap.... u Seguro están diciendo niña loca y no las culpo para nada.... bueno, se cuidan mucho!

**Ahora las respuestas:**

_yohko bennintong:_ ¡Gracias! Me alegra mucho que te haya hecho reír, pero me parece que en este cap no hay tantas risas como yo desearía... En verdad, me alegra que te haya gustado... Oye, ¿será que te puedo pedir un favorcito? ¿Me podrías dar los nombres de las hermanas de Shaoran? Los tenía pero al archivo le entro virus y... ya te imaginas... ¡Gracias por leer y más por dejar reviews!

_Paili:_ ¡Gracias! Me ha gustado mucho hacerlo y me alegra mucho que lo lean, es... es reconfortante saber que alguien aprecia tu trabajo . Como querías aquí tienes el sexto capitulo, espero que te guste, besos

Ely

_Kirsche:_ ¡Hola! Siento la demora, pero me demore un poco en lograr acomodar todo debidamente... , bueno, gracias por leer mi fic y me alegro mucho que te haya gustado –creo que voy a gastar la frasecita U-. Y si, me encantan los misterios, es emocionante no saber que pasa, pero como te habrás dado cuenta, en este cap se aclaran muchas cosas... No podía alargarlo más...

Gracias por la invitación pero hace tiempo que vengo leyendo "Castle of Memories" y no sabes cuanto lo estoy disfrutando, sorry por no dejarte reviews pero a decir verdad solo me paso por el internet para descargar las actualizaciones y actualizar este fic... Sorry, pero ten en cuenta que cuentas con todo mi apoyo para ese fic, besos, cuídate y actualiza pronto otra vez por favor

Ely

_Serenity-princess:_ ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!

Bueno, ya te habrás dado cuenta de que Shaoran no esta muy contento de que Sakura se vaya, y ella tampoco, pero la va a apoyar hasta el final tal y como lo ha venido haciendo desde hace... déjame ver... la encontró a inicios de julio... y ahora están por diciembre... si, seis mesezotes. Bueno y como vez la sortijita si era para Tomoyo, aún no es el tiempo de SS, pero no te preocupes, de que esos quedan juntos, quedan juntos.

Gracias por tus deseos y aunque creo que ya voy muy atrasada, que tengas muchas felicidades este año, besos, Ely

_Belen1: _¡Hola! Gracias por dejarme los reviews, me alegra que te haya gustado, si tienes alguna sugerencia escríbeme no más, como decía arriba, me animan mucho y me da gusto terminar los caps con tan buenas y lindas lectoras... Bueno, ahorita te hago un comentario referente a tu rr. En verdad me da mucha penita Shaoran, por mi me iría a consolar sus penitas pero ya decidí que el fic sería SS y no puedo acercármele... ;; Aun me pregunto porque lo hice... podría habérmelo quedado, pero no sería justo para Sakura.... Bueno, gracias por los reviews! ¡Besos!

_Mooki: _Bueno, bueno... lo continuo... Es un gusto hacerlo, pero no me lo ruegues así, no es necesario ... Y gracias por el review y tus deseos, en verdad lo pase muy bien, regrese muy negrita... jeje... Bueno, te cuidas, ciao!

_HadaWatery:_ ¡Hola! ¡Gracias por el review! Lamento mucho informarte que si Shaoran llegara a quedarse solito no podrías quedarte con el... Como yo me enteraría primero iría con el, pero no, como le decía a Belén, ya esta decidido que sea SS... suspiro Bueno, respondiendo a tu pregunta, soy de Ecuador, vivo en Quito –la capital de este hermoso país - y tengo quince años, estudio el primer curso de preparatoria como la llaman ustedes y bueno... Creo que esos son mis datitos... Tu eres de la edad de mi hermanita menor, solo que a ella le gustan más los fics de HP... ¿Tienes hermanos/as? ¿Y si los tienes, son mayores o menores?

Bueno, gracias por leer mi fic, espero tener noticias tuyas pronto. ¡Besos!

_Tenshitomoyo-4ever: _¡Grax! Es un gusto escribir con lectoras así... Bueno, ET y SS son dos de las parejas que me encantan y nunca dejaría de ponerlas –a menos que pasara algún asunto de estado mayor y tuviera que cambiar las parejas, pero de otro modo, por nada del mundo -. A mi me gusto mucho lo del anillo, se lo mostré a mis editoras y dijeron que había sido muy romántico, espero que te haya gustado ¡Ciao!

_Rikachan:_ Que gusto que lean mi fic pero más gusto da cuando lo leen y le dejan reviews, muchas gracias. Bueno, sabes, me da mucha pena hacerlo sufrir pero ¡tiene que darse cuenta de algún modo de que le gusta Sakura! Espero que este capitulo te guste, ¡hasta pronto!

_Dany:_ ¡Gracias! Aunque no creo que seas tan mala escritora como dices, todo depende de lo que te guste escribir. Y puedes darme cuantas sugerencias puedas y ahí veo donde puedo colarlas, es un gusto que los lectores también participen dejando sus sugerencias.

Y con lo de las vacaciones... si, sabes, me da una pena solo tener diez diítas de vacaciones pero la semana en la playa la disfrute como no tienes idea... jeje... no te imaginas los semidioses que van a vacacionar por allá... suspiro el único defecto que suelen tener es que o son creídos y perros o tienen novia.... suspiro pero yo también me estoy apartando del tema, jejeje, nosotros tenemos clases de septiembre a junio, pero yo siempre me quedo a julio.... U

¡Cierto que me pediste que te contará como me fue! Bueno, pase estupendo y regrese bien negrita, jeje y eso que yo ya soy morenita... jeje... bueno, qué más te puedo decir, pase súper bien con mis primos, aunque estuvimos poquitos... ya te conté lo de los semidioses... Y bueno, en una semanita no se tiene tantísimo que hacer más que disfrutar del mar y del sol y eso fue precisamente lo que me dedique a hacer... jeje... bueno, que pases unas lindas vacaciones y ¡hasta pronto!

_SakuraKinomotodeLi:_ sonrojo ya me puse colorada… mil gracias por tener esa opinión de mi... Bueno, ya que tienes tantas ansias porque Shaoran se le declare a Sakurita, el capitulo en el que pase te lo voy a dedicar a ti, pero como aun falta un poquito avísame como te gustaría para ver si le acomodó en el cap porfis... Gracias por los reviews, besos

_HanaKT:_ Bueno, lamento decirte que Sakurita se va te digo, no va a estar mal acompañada ni mucho menos . ¿Pues cual otro amigo le queda a ella después de que Yuki se fue? Pero te prometo de que hay SS, de eso no te quepa ni la menor duda.

Pero, antes ¿Qué paso con Hitoriki Sakura? ¡Hace tiempo que no lo veo! Tienes que terminarlo -´ quiero saber que pasa con mis queridos personajes, en especifico con Shaoran jeje, bueno, te dejo, besos y porfis actualiza pronto!

_Undine:_ ¡Holas! ¡Grax por el review! Bueno, ¿imaginaste algo como lo que paso con el anillito? Supongo que lo del matrimonio si, ¿pero el resto? Dime que te pareció, porfis, espero tu review, ¡ciao!

_Sakurita-chi:_ ¡Hola! Gracias por la recomendación y por leer el fic, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, espero verte pronto, besos, Ely

_Akira:_ ¿Qué más? :p, gracias por leer mi peque historia y dejarme un review, no saben como alegran estos bichitos a las escritoras y también a los escritores, porque aunque haya pocos en , los hay...

Bueno, lo del abuelito esta bien, era el abuelito de Nadeshiko ¿recuerdas el capitulo en el que apareció? El habla de su nietita y esa era la mamá de Sakura, pero en cambio yo me confundo con lo del juicio final porque por culpa de la kermés del cole me lo perdí ¬¬, pero bueno aquí tienes el siguiente cap, espero verte pronto... ¡hasta pronto!

Bueno, mil gracias a todas de nuevo por seguir mi historia, espero que les haya gustado, hasta pronto, besos

¡Ciao!

_ El ayer es historia; el mañana un misterio y el ahora un regalo. Por eso se llama presente_


	7. Séptimo Capitulo

Eriol estaba esperando a Tomoyo para cenar como hacía media hora, la joven se estaba demorando, pero había esperado por más de siete años como para quejarse por media hora. Entonces salió, se quedo como cinco segundos mirándola, estaba muy guapa. Se había puesto una falda negra que le daba sobre la rodilla, una blusa de seda blanca y se había recogido el cabello en un moño aunque varios churitos se escapaban por la nuca.

-¿Cenamos?

-Claro... Estás hermosísima... –le dijo ayudándola a sentarse.

-Gracias. ¿Todo esto lo preparaste tú? –Le pregunto mirando la mesa que sostenía varios platones –con pescados, ensalada, arroz y unos postres- y una botella de vino blanco.

-Si, para ti.

-Mil gracias pero ahora vamos a probar como esta esto, se ve delicioso.

Así charlando y bromeando terminaron de comer –(n/a: supongo que ya esta de más decirles que Tomoyo comió bastante más de lo normal y supongo ustedes ya saben porque... jeje... )- y Eriol procedió a levantar la mesa –(n/a: es justo, ya que lo empezó que también lo termine... :p)-, mientras tanto Tomoyo se fue al diván –que se nota que se esta volviendo su favorito- y se acostó de modo que podía ver el cielo por la ventana. Ya era tarde, mucho más de lo que había pensado, ya podía ver la luna desde ahí.

-¿Te gusto mi regalito, amor?

-Me encantó... –Tomoyo tomo las manos del joven entre las suyas y se acerco a el para besarlo.

-Gracias, ahora es tu turno.

-¿Mi turno de qué? –preguntó el joven que estaba mirándola con los ojos brillantes.

-Para darte una sorpresa, ahora yo te voy a dar una sorpresa... –sonrió misteriosa la joven, pero noto una mirada traviesa –ya se imaginan que clase de travesura estaba pensando Eriol- y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no? –puso la voz de un niño al que le prohíben ir a jugar.

-Porque... Bueno... –Tomoyo suspiro y le regalo una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-¿Qué es? Dímelo, dímelo, dímelo...

-Bueno, pero tranquilízate –se rió, pensando que ahora en vez de un niño tendría dos: Eriol y el bebé, pero primero tenía que decírselo-. Bueno Eriol, te tengo una noticia muy importante.

Eriol la miraba expectante, ella que tenía sus manos entrelazadas las puso sobre su vientre, el no paso este movimiento por alto pero no capto el mensaje de inmediato.

-Eriol, vamos a tener un bebé.

El joven que estaba acuclillado en el suelo se cayó sin soltar a Tomoyo, mirándola con cara de extrema sorpresa y poco después un gesto de dolor, se había torcido el tobillo.

-¿Un bebé?

-Si, un bebé... Nuestro bebé –añadió.

-¿Estas segura?

-Completamente... –antes de que pudiera terminar la oración tenía a Eriol pegado a ella.

-¡Oh, Tomoyo! Voy... ¡Voy a ser papá! –le susurró al oído emocionado. Tomoyo lo abrazó y el la besó con ternura.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

La muchacha dormía como un lirón a pesar de los dorados rayos de sol que danzaban sobre ella y la colcha color verde claro.

Un bulto se revolvió a su lado y de entre las sabanas apareció un joven de cabellos castaños-

-Buenos días... ¿Sakura? -regreso a su mente todo lo acontecido la noche anterior, le dio un beso en la frente y se soltó de sus manos.

Momentos después:

En la cocina se escucho un gran alboroto, la joven abrió levemente los ojos y miro a su alrededor.

-¿Shaoran? -pregunto saliendo de la cama.

-¿Ya despertaste? -la llamó una voz de la cocina, se escuchaba adolorido.

-Si, ya desperté -vio la cama completamente deshecha y recordó la noche anterior, decidió salir a la cocina pero el espectáculo la hizo olvidar todo lo que iba pensando.

-¿Qué paso? -Shaoran estaba tirado en el suelo, rodeado por una sartén y varias ollas, aumentando al desorden un montón de utensilios de cocina.

-¡Hola! -saludó como quién no quiere la cosa- ¿Sabes? Estaba preparando el desayuno... jeje... vaya desorden ¿no?

-Pues bien, será mejor que te levantes y que arregles todo este... desorden... -dijo mirando la cocina, en verdad estaba desastrosa, iba a ayudar a Shaoran a pararse cuando ella también se resbalo y le cayó encima en una posición algo... algo embarazosa para ambos.

Sakura se arrodillo quedando su rostro justo sobre el suyo, se quedo embelezada mirando aquellos ojos castaños que la miraban con la misma intensidad que ella a ellos.

Entonces una voz en su cabeza chilló: ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Monstruo? y se levanto de inmediato muy sonrojada.

-Lo siento... -murmuro.

-No, fue mi culpa, debí avisarte que se me regó el aceite... -le dijo el joven poniéndose de pie con algo de dificultad, al estar sus pies descalzos se había ensuciado todo de aceite y no importaba donde fuera, resbalaba.

-Debí fijarme más en donde pisaba pero ya no importa. ¡Mejor hagamos el desayuno!

-Más bien almuerzo... -le señalo el reloj que descansaba sobre al teléfono, eran las 3 en punto de la tarde.

-Parece que nos quedamos dormidos...

-Si... Pero apresurémonos que Eriol viene a las 4 para terminar un trabajo.

-Okey, pero primero iré por algo para lavar este piso.

-Si, no queremos más accidentes.

-No, no queremos. -ambos estaban pensando cuando ocurriría un accidente similar nuevamente.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Hola Sakura! –saludó abriendo la puerta.

-Hola Tomoyo, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien... Excelentemente bien... Y también quisiera pedirte algo.

-Lo que sea, ¿qué pasa?

-Quisiera que fueras la madrina de mi bebé, claro que cuando nazca.

Sakura la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, la noticia le había cogido de golpe.

-Claro... Claro que si... –respondió reponiéndose de la sorpresa- ¿Cuándo planeabas decírmelo? –le reclamo un momento después.

-Hoy. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Agua esta bien, gracias.

Tomoyo entro a la cocina y sacó dos vasos, en uno sirvió agua y en el otro leche chocolatada.

-Los antojos ¿eh? –le dijo Sakura al verla.

-Si, parece que va a ser un adicto al chocolate... Igual que Eriol.

-Ya me lo imagino, pero con tal de que no termine con el mismo historial del padre... –bromeó Sakura.

-No te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo –se rió Tomoyo-. Pero dime, ¿qué te trae por acá?

-Eso... –Sakura suspiro- ¿Recuerdas que te conté que me iba a mudar?

-Si, lo recuerdo... ¿Ya se lo contaste a Shaoran?

-No... Ayer le conté de mi familia... –Tomoyo asintió, ella aún no le contaba nada pero en realidad no tenía curiosidad, le bastaba con saber que Sakura era una niña encantadora y buena que estaba haciendo a su amigo muy feliz con su compañía, además de que se había conseguido a una buena amiga.

-Oye... ¿Por qué te vas a mudar exactamente? –le preguntó, si bien Sakura le había hecho compañía a Shaoran esos meses, no entendía porque ahora ella quería mudarse.

-Bueno... Tú sabes que mi familia murió y que luego me encontró Shaoran... Lo que no te he contado es lo que paso entre el accidente en enero, y que Shaoran me encontrará a inicios de julio.

Tomoyo no sabía que decirle, estaba callada y miraba su vaso de chocolate.

----------------------------------

Eriol y Shaoran estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor en el departamento del segundo, estaban chocando unos papeles que les habían dado en el hospital, algo de unos seguros de vida o algo así.

Shaoran estaba muy pensativo, recordaba la mañana anterior, el había despertado cuando oyó que Sakura hablaba dormida, hablaba de una noticia, de que tenía que irse. Pero seguramente solo era una pesadilla, no tenía que preocuparse. Pero no podía, algo dentro de si le decía que era algo mucho más real que una simple pesadilla.

-¡Li! ¡Reacciona! ¡Shaoran! ¡Li! –Eriol paseaba su mano al frente de sus ojos y lo miraba preocupado.

-No hagas eso, me mareas.

-Es tu culpa pero oye... me preocupas... ¿Qué te pasa? Te quedaste idiota y te pregunte que si ya habías leído las letras chiquitas y no respondiste.

-No... Es que estaba pensando...

-¡Wow! Eso si que es milagroso... No, habla serio Shaoran. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Eso, estaba pensando que anteayer estuve charlando con Sakura y me quede preocupado.

-Órale... –(n/a: ¡me lo han pegado!)- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Me contó de su familia... –suspiró- Y luego, la mañana siguiente ella dijo algo en sueños y me quede preocupado... Tengo la impresión de que no es una simple pesadilla...

-Pero... Creo que tienes que contarme porque la escuchaste, que dijo y eso antes de que pueda decirte alguna frase de apoyo moral –Eriol le miro como instándolo para hablar.

-Bueno, como empiezo...

-Empezando.

-Muy gracioso.

-Gracias. Continua.

-Pues... Ella se decidió a contarme como fue que acabo en esa calle después de la muerte de su familia... y se deprimió mucho y lloro mucho, se quedo dormida y cuando la lleve a la habitación, no me quería soltar la mano... –dijo bajando el tono de voz.

-Oh, oh... ¿Y lo del sueño qué?

-Bueno, como no me quería soltar...

-Cof, cof...

-¿Tu qué estas pensando?

-Nada, nada... –le respondió hecho el loco. (N/a: expresión ecuatoriana para cuando alguien se hace el que no sabe nada).

-Más te vale...

-Pero continua, aun no me terminas de contar –le cambio de tema.

-¿En donde me quede?

-En que "no te quería soltar".

-¿Qué intentas decir con ese tonito?

-Lo que tú hayas entendido no es mi problema, yo solo te dije donde te quedaste. Pero apúrate que tenemos que terminar de ver estos papeles...

-Okey... Como no me soltaba me quede a dormir ahí... ¡PERO NO PASO NADA PERVERTIDO!

-Te creo, te creo... –se rió divertido Eriol, su amigo le "regalo" una mirada asesina, de esas que si pudieran matarán... De esas.

-Creo que mejor continuamos el papeleo.

-No, ya empezaste, te toca terminarlo. –Shaoran lo miro como preguntándose si "ese" merecía que le contará.

-Bueno, pero si vuelves a interrumpirme o a pensar algo así de mi te juro que no te vuelvo a contar nada.

-Está bien. Lo siento mucho...

-Bien. Bueno, a la mañana siguiente oí que hablaba pero aún estaba dormida, estaba hablando en sueños –Eriol estaba a punto de abrir la boca pero una mirada de su amigo le hizo cerrarla de inmediato-, decía que me tenía una noticia y esa era que iba a irse, parecía una pesadilla porque sonaba angustiada. Y después de lo que me contó no me parece extraño... Ni te preocupes en pedirme que te cuente algo, ella me lo confío y no te lo voy a decir a **ti**.

-Okey... Tu confianza me abruma...

-Y a mi tus perversiones me espantan ¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo me aprovecharía de una situación así?

-No pensé en eso.

-¡Feh! ¿entonces?

-Pues que es normal que dos personas que se quieren hagan esas cosas, no es nada del otro mundo.

-Yo... ¡Yo no he dicho nada por el estilo! –le reclamó Shaoran muy sonrojado.

-¡Hola chicos! –Tomoyo entró seguida de Sakura en ese preciso instante, ambas miraban curiosas a un sonriente Eriol y a un sonrojado Shaoran, ambos con un montón de papeles frente a ellos en la mesa.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, que el pervertido de tu novio esta diciendo cada idiotez –le reclamó Shaoran a Tomoyo, parecía molesto.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Es un defecto de fábrica... –suspiró y sonrisa- Pero no vine por eso, Sakura y yo les tenemos dos noticias.

Eriol la miro y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron sonrieron.

-Habla Tommi.

-Como iba diciendo, la primera noticia es la mía... ¿Pero Shaoran te puedo pedir un favor antes? –Sakura sonrió al darse cuenta de que era el mismo favor que le había pedido a ella.

-Claro, lo que sea.

-No, son dos favores...

-No hay problema, ¿pero que es? –Shaoran estaba muriéndose de la curiosidad debido a las sonrisas de Eriol, Tomoyo y Sakura.

-Uno es que por favor seas el padrino de nuestra boda y convenzas a Sakura de que sea la madrina.

Shaoran casi se cae de la silla y Sakura se tapo la boca con una mano.

-¿Será que puedes?

-¡Eh! ...No... No hay... Por mi no hay problema... ¿Qué... tú qué dices Sakura?

-Con mucho gusto Tomoyo... Muchas gracias por tomarme en cuenta –abrazo a Tomoyo.

-No es nada... Ahora el segundo...

-¿Qué es? –Shaoran estaba ya picado, quería saber de que se trataba el segundo favor porque viendo las caras de Tomoyo y Eriol suponía que era algo que lo iba a hacer caerse de espaldas.

-Pues... ¿Querrías ser el padrino de nuestro bebé?

Tomoyo, Sakura y Eriol se rieron de la cara de sorpresa de su amigo, estaba... impresionado por las noticias.

-O sea... Tú estás...

-No Shaoran, te lo está pidiendo para dentro de tres años... –dijo Eriol sarcástico.

-No le hagas caso por favor... Y si, yo y Eriol estamos esperando un bebé.

Shaoran estaba congelado, no se había esperado nada de eso.

-Creo que ya le dio un paro o algo así... –dijo Eriol mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona en la cara –y es que en verdad el joven se había quedado medio bobo por unos instantes-.

-Por favor no le hagas caso... ¿Qué me dices? ¿Si?

-Eh... Creo qué... Sí...

-¡Muchas gracias! –Tomoyo lo abrazo emocionada

-Gracias amigo, sabía que podía contar contigo –le dijo el joven de ojos azules palmeándole la espalda a su amigo pero este se apartó.

-Tomoyo-chan, pero ten en cuenta que solo lo hago por ti –parecía algo enojado.

-¿Pero qué te pasa amigo? –le preguntó preocupado, la respuesta que obtuvo fue un buen coscorrón.

-Creo que se enojo porque no se lo comentaste antes... –le respondió Tomoyo.

-¡Oye! Perdón pero lo que pasa es que Tommi y yo planeábamos darles una sorpresa... No te enojes por una tontería así, bueno, no es una tontería, pero igual no te enojes.

-Okey... Creo que debería decirte: Felicitaciones –le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda con una enorme sonrisa-, solo espero que no salga parecido a ti, si no pobrecillas las niñas de su clase y no solo de su clase si no de toda la ciudad.

Todos rieron con ganas ante esta declaración, pero entonces a Eriol se le prendió el foco.

-No te preocupes de eso me encargo yo...

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a cenar esta noche para celebrar? –preguntó Shaoran riendo de buena gana.

-A mi me parece una buena idea, ¿qué dicen chicos? –pregunto Tomoyo sonriendo. Todos asintieron apoyando la propuesta, pero en ese momento ciertas palabras regresaron a la cabecita del señor Hiragizawa: ... Sakura y yo les tenemos dos noticias. 

-Oye Tommi... ¿No dijiste que había otra noticia?

Sakura y Tomoyo se pusieron serias, la primera se sentó en una silla, la sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro y tenía la cabeza gacha.

-Bueno, si... Pero esa no es mi noticia si no de Sakura...

Eriol y Shaoran se miraron como preguntándose si podría ser real.

-¿Qué es Sakura-chan? –pregunto Eriol pidiéndole a kami –igual que Shaoran- que no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

-Eh... pues... Mi padrino regreso y vino a buscarme... –dijo sin mirarlos, los chicos se quedaron de piedra y Tomoyo soltó un enorme suspiro. Ella ya estaba informada del asunto pero no le gustaba la idea, no le gustaba nada, pero no podía hacer nada, era su decisión.

-¿Tu padrino?

-Sí, era el mejor amigo de mi papá... Pero cuando ocurrió el accidente el estaba de viaje y no se enteró... Cuando regreso, hace como dos meses, empezó a buscarme... y me pidió que fuera a vivir con el y sus hijos...

Shaoran estaba helado, no sabía que decir, ninguno de ellos sabía que decir, por fin Eriol se decidió y le pregunto.

-¿Y tu qué vas a hacer?

-Creo que voy a ir con el...

-¿Cuándo será eso? –preguntó Shaoran.

-No lo sé... No estoy segura... Pero primero mi prima hará un almuerzo y quisiera que me acompañaran... Yo no aguantaría estar con tantos... suspiro con tantos recuerdos...

-Cuenta conmigo, Sakura –le dijo Tomoyo abrazándola.

-¡Y con nosotros también! –añadió Eriol dándole un fuerte pisotón a su amigo que se había quedado callado.

-Si... Cuenta con nosotros... –añadió Shaoran muy bajito.

-Muchas gracias chicos... –sonrió Sakura.

----------------------------------

-¿Shaoran, ya estás listo?

El joven estaba sentado en el balcón, el frió viento otoñal mecía su cabello café y el sol ya estaba ocultándose, habían pasado tantas cosas ese día...

-Shaoran... Shaoran... ¿Estás bien? Te ves como raro... -le dijo Sakura saliendo al balcón y estremeciéndose debido al viento.

-Si, solo estaba pensando en todo lo que había pasado hoy...

-Oh, eso... Yo también he pensado mucho en eso... -oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta- ¿Ya estas listo?

-Si.

-Entonces vamos, los chicos están esperando -sonrió ella, estaba tan encantadora con una falda café plisada y una blusa blanca, parecía una colegiala.

-Si, recoge tu chaqueta, no vayas a recoger un resfriado. -Sakura hizo un gracioso mohín de disgusto y entro a la habitación, hasta eso el abrió la puerta y se encontró con Eriol, parecía algo descompuesto.

-¿Qué paso Eriol? -le preguntó preocupado.

-Ven... El papá de Tomoyo vino y ella...

-¿Qué le paso a Tommi? -Se preocupo, era su mejor amiga, casi su hermana.

-Ven...

-Okey... ¡Sakura! Voy a lo de Tomoyo, espera aquí -le avisó y salió de inmediato hacía el departamento de su amiga. En este un hombre de unos cuarenta y cinco, cincuenta años discutía fuertemente con Tomoyo, esta estaba roja de ira y le gritaba, el estaba pálido pero muy serio.

-Pero hija...

-¡Vete! No quiero verte más

-¿A sí? Pues ahí tienes un problema pequeña, aún eres mi hija y tengo derecho sobre ti...

-¡Derechos nada! -le cortó inmediatamente- ¡Nunca los tuviste y nunca los tendrás!

-Claro que los tengo, ¡llevas mi sangre!

-¡Tu sangre no vale nada para mi!

-No lo haré, eres mi hija y... y te amo -dijo como pensando si debía decir o no lo que acababa de decir.

-¡Ja! ¿Y dices que te lo voy a creer? No, no, no... Tú no amas a nadie, ni a Nadeshiko. Si amarás a alguien no le harías daño y es lo que has hecho desde siempre -le gritó, estaba furiosa.

-Yo no te he hecho daño, yo solo intento protegerte...

-Pues si tanto lo quieres, primero lárgate, ¡solo así estaré protegida de TÍ!

-Nunca dejaré a mi nieto en manos de ese... -no pudo terminar, tenía el puño de Eriol en el cachete izquierdo.

-¡Cállese! -le gritó, no soportaba que pusiera a si a su Tomoyo, no lo iba a permitir, ni aunque fuera el papá.

-¿Chicos, qué...? -la pregunta de Sakura se quedo colgando unos segundos en el silencio, la joven se quedo parada junto a Shaoran que miraba estupefacto la escena. Eriol respiraba agitadamente.

-¿Sakurita? -pregunto el hombre asentándose en un sillón para levantarse, el puñetazo de Eriol lo había mandado al piso.

-A... A... Asuki... -tartamudeó ella asentándose en Shaoran, miraba al hombre dividida entre el odio y el terror.

-¿Sakurita, qué haces tú aquí? -le preguntó acercándosele, ella retrocedió un paso.

-No se le acerque -le amenazo Shaoran, el hombre se detuvo pero aún lo miraba desafiante. (N/a: hablando serio, Eriol tiene pinta de chico dulce, puede que no le diera mucho miedo pero Shaoran es otra cosa, el es alto, fuerte, atlético... o Definitivamente lo hace pedazos si hay pelea.... Shaoran... –suspiros-)

-¿Sakura? -pregunto Tomoyo, estaba pasmada- Entonces... él es... -Una chispa de reconocimiento cruzó por los ojos de Tomoyo y Eriol.

-¡Maldito infeliz! -le gritó Tomoyo, estaba consternada, no podía creer que ese muñeco de trapo lo hubiera hecho... No, en realidad si lo creía, ya había hecho muchas cosas así como para no creerlo.

-Váyase o llamaremos a la policía. -le amenazó Eriol.

-De nada les serviría -se rió él.

-Entonces yo me encargaré de usted -le dijo Shaoran tronándose los nudillos, como dirían en Colombia, sacándose las yucas.

-Asuki, váyase en este momento. -le dijo Sakura con una voz fría y amenazadora, sus ojos hablaban de dolor, confusión y muerte, el hombre retrocedió un par de pasos.

-Pero Sakura... Yo te quiero mucho... Y tu madre... ¿Y Nadeshiko? ¿Y Touya? Ellos no querrían que me trataras así... -una mirada de la joven le demostró que no le importaba.

-Usted mató a mi familia, no importa mucho en verdad, váyase si no quiere seguirlos.

El hombre la miro fijamente a los ojos pero desvió la mirada enseguida.

-Vendré por ti hija.

El hombre despareció por la puerta y el silencio quedo tan denso en el ambiente que se hubiera podido tocar, pero ninguno de ellos movió ni un músculo.

-Lárgate.

-Pero hija...

-Pero hija nada… ¡Vete de aquí! –le gritó enojada.

-Eres mi hija tengo derecho a verte…

-¿De qué derechos me hablas? ¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí!

-Claro que los tengo, ¡Soy tu padre! ¡Llevas mi sangre!

-Tu sangre no vale nada –le respondió despectivamente-, ni para mi ni para nadie.

-Pero tu eres mi hija y yo… yo te amo… -dijo lo ultimo como pensando si debía decirlo.

-¡Já! ¡Esa ni tu te la crees! Tú no amas a nadie. Ni a Nadeshiko, ni a mi madre, ni a nadie.

-Sabes bien que eso es mentira, yo te amo a ti y también a mi nieto… por eso mismo debes venir conmigo… -no pudo terminar por que Eriol le dio un puñetazo y lo tiro al suelo. Por más que fuera el papá de Tomoyo no iba a permitir que se la llevara a ella ni a su bebé.

-Si ella no quiere irse con usted no se ira… -le dijo mirándolo con furia.

-¿Y crees que dejare a mi hija con un como tu? -le dijo despectivo

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PPPPPLLLLLLAAAAAAAFFFFF!!!!!

Esta vez no fue Eriol el del golpe, Tomoyo le había dado una fuerte cachetada a su padre y este se frotaba la mejilla mirando entre sorprendido y ofendido a su hija.

-¿Qué pasa aquí chicos…? –la pregunta se quedo varios segundos en el aire sin que nadie la respondiera. Sakura retrocedió un par de pasos dividida entre el horror y el odio.

-A… A… Asuki… -fue lo que dijo cuando logró articular palabra.

-¿Sakurita? ¿Eres tú? ¿Sakura qué haces aquí? –le preguntó el hombre acercándosele a la muchacha pero Shaoran se interpuso entre los dos.

-No se le acerqué –le advirtió amenazante.

-¿Sakura? –Preguntó Tomoyo, estaba pasmada- Entonces... él es...-Una chispa de reconocimiento cruzó por los ojos de ella y los de su novio.

-¡MALDITO INFELIZ! –le gritó, estaba consternada, no podría creer que esa vil imitación de hombre lo hubiera hecho... No, en realidad si lo creía, ya había hecho muchas cosas así como para no creerlo. Una lágrima de dolor y rencor corría por su mejilla.

-Váyase o llamaré a la policía –le amenazó Eriol.

-Hazlo muchacho... De todos modos no les serviría de nada... –se rió, estaba disfrutando la idea y sus ojos mostraban su regocijo.

-Entonces yo me encargare de usted... –le amenazó el chino tronándose las articulaciones de los dedos –como dirían en la vecina Colombia: sacándose las yucas- (N/A: Vengan, hablemos serio... Si hubiera una pelea ¿quién creen que daría más miedo: Eriol o Shaoran? ¡Pues quien más que Shaoran! Y hay de quién se atreva a dudarlo, jeje, es una broma pero si es verdad, Eriol tiene pinta de niño dulce y tranquilo pero Li... Shaoran es otra cosa, es alto, fuerte, atlético... y un montón de calificativos más que no pondré porque ya me aparte de la historia y me pongo fastidiosa... jeje... sigamos).

-Asuki –llamó una voz delicada pero fría, que en ese momento contenía una enorme furia-, váyase en este momento. –Sus ojos hablaban de furia, dolor, confusión y muerte. Asuki retrocedió un par de pasos y chocó contra Eriol que tenía una mirada tan o más amenazadora que la de su amigo.

-Pero Sakura... Yo te quiero mucho... Yo las quiero mucho a ambas... –balbuceó- A tu madre no le hubiera gustado que me tratarás así... Ni a Touya...

-Usted mató a Touya y a Yukito –le dijo fríamente.

.El hombre la miro fijamente a los ojos y lo que le demostró que no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que el pudiera decirle. Desvió la mirada y salió del apartamento de su hija.

-Vendré por ustedes.

El silencio después de eso era tan denso en el ambiente se hubiera podido tocar pero ninguno de ellos movió un solo músculo.

N/A:

jeje... nuevo capitulo...

Espero que les guste, me costo mucho la escena de la pelea y todo pero gracias a mis amigas logre sacarla mejor... me avisan que tal quedo, okis?

Mil gracias por sus reviews, me pongo muy contenta cuando abro mi mail y veo varios de sus reviews, es maravilloso... Abajo estan las respuestas a sus mails.

Espero que las que pedian caps mas largos esten complacidas, he mejorado un poco pero algo es algo...

Bueno, a las que esperaban el embarazo de Tommi-chan... Ahí lo tienen y como habran notado, esa noticia no vino sola... Eriol... Esa chica si que se lo gano...

En verdad me da mucha pena que Saku se vaya pero hay cosas que tienen que pasar y esta es una de ellas, a Shao no le quedo otra de aceptar las cosas como son pero hay que ver cuanto tiempo se decide a quedarse callado acerca de sus sentimientos

No tengo mucho tiempo –ademas que mi ma me esta matandome... jeje... - asi que las dejo con las respuestas a los reviews, mil besos y gracias a todas las que se acuerdan de mi y felices vacaciones a todas

¡Ciao!

Las respuestitas prometidas....

mooki: Û jejeje... no es para tanto... mira, ya me hiciste sonrojar... ¡pero muchas gracias! Aprecio tus elogios pero no es necesario que pongas cosas así...

Bueno, espero que te haya gustado mi fic... aquí tienes después de pocos días el siguiente capitulo, todo esto se debe a que tengo exámenes dentro de poco y no podré actualizar muy pronto... lo lamento mucho pero lo que toca, toca...

Feliz año a ti también y mucha suerte, hasta pronto

Serenity-princess: ¡Hola! Como habrás notado estoy medio melodramática y aunque tenía la historia de Sakura desde hace tiempo –exactamente capitulo 3... jeje... me atrase en ponerla según el "plan" que tenía... û- pero lo de la bronca no lo tenía tan planeado que digamos... ahí me puse a improvisar y espero que haya salido bien... Y con nuestro querido Xiao Lang –porque se que no me lo dejarás para mi solita por más que quiera ;;- ya viste su reacción y por el momento no le queda de otra que aceptar lo que Sakura quiera... ¡El es un pechocho! –traducción de la expresión, precioso, solo que cuando me pongo a pensar en el le pongo toda clase de nombres pero trato de no pasar a la babosada... ¿crees que lo logro?- Como iba diciendo, Shaoran nunca se entrometería en una decisión así aunque lo lastime. Y como también es hombre, no hará nada hasta que tenga el papel escrito frente a el diciendo: Yo, Li Shaoran, amo a Kinomoto Sakura más que a nada en el mundo. No, creo que no... El es más inteligente que eso, mucho más inteligente. Pero aún los más inteligentes suelen cerrar los ojos ante la realidad...

Bueno, mejor me despido mira que ya no les voy a contestar a las otras chicas y no vale, aunque me encantaría si me agregaras a tu Messenger y nos pusiéramos a charlar un día. Cuídate mucho, ¡ciao!

P.D.: ¡Gracias por el review!

Celina Sosa: Jeje... Hola, ¿que tal la intriga? Espero que no lo haya descubierto muy a lo bestia, todo de una sola... û me dices si me pase ¿okis?

Bueno, el pasado de la chica es algo... ¿melodramático? En verdad, todos se murieron... Touya... Yukito... –snif... snif...- Fujitaka... Que drama la vida, pero por lo menos ahora la vida le sonríe un poco y encontró a alguien muy cercano a ella y ahora no esta nada sola, esta con sus amigos que la quieren un montón y todo... Pero a ver hasta cuando... –a ver en que momento se me ocurre una nueva crueldad... -.

Y con lo de Tomoyo, ella no cree, esta más que segura... jeje... no se si recuerden ese día que esa parejita armo un relajo en el departamento de Tommi... bueno... es que... ese día... a ese par... te imaginas lo que sigue ¿no?

Muchas gracias por los reviews, cuídate, ¡hasta pronto!

Sakuthebest: ¡Muchas gracias! Y si, tiene mucho romance y misterio... No se porque no puse misterio como segunda categoría, pero bueno.

Mis parejas favoritas ya las puse y todo, y aunque haya final trágico esos dos tendrán algo, pero no se como terminarle... ¿se te ocurre alguna idea? Estoy abierta a las sugerencias...

Gracias y ¡hasta pronto!

nena05000: Muchas gracias y no importa si no dejas en todos los capis, lo que cuenta es la intención... Gracias por los comentarios... En cuanto a lo de doctores, cuando empecé esto no tenía pensado que fuera un fic y mucho menos que los doctores fueran Shaoran y Eriol, pero luego las ideas fueron llegando y ahora esta tal como lo ves ¿Qué dices? Medio complicado el método pero el resultado es lo que cuenta ¿no te parece?

Es tristísimo, yo no dejaría por nada a ese bombón, ni aunque me pagarán, lo que sucede es que Sakura esta confundida y siente que tiene cierta obligación con la gente que era más cercana a ella antes del accidente... Bueno, pero quién entiende al corazón humano...

¡Nos vemos para febrero! ¡Ciao!

Dany: Jeje... Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer... Bueno, como ya te habrás dado cuenta Tommi si esta embarazada y bueno, espero que la bronca que tuvo con su papá no le afecte en nada... ¿Te imaginas un bebito igual a Eriol? Que hermoso... Pero cambiando de tema, ¿te imaginaste quién sería el raptor? Te apuesto que no imaginaste a esa persona como opción en la lista de secuestradores... jejeje... pobre Tomoyo... y pobres todos los demás, vaya impacto, saber que el que secuestro a su mejor amiga era el papá de su otra mejor amiga.

Si me queme mucho, ahora si me viene bien el apodo que me pusieron cuando era peque, pero suspiro bueno... ya me he de blanquear... Jeje...

Bueno, a Didy –ese es el apodo que le acabo de poner, ¿has visto el Laboratorio de Dexter? Bueno, mi hermanita se parece un poco a la Didy del programa...- no puedo dejar de molestarla, no sería justo... Para mi. :p

Muchas gracias por todo, besos para ti también... ¡Hasta pronto!

Post data: por cierto, me encantaría leer tus historias, me encanta leer todo lo que no sean los libros de texto del cole –exceptuando el de historia y literatura, las únicas materias que me gustan aparte de los talleres... Me gusta leer fragmentos de historias y acerca de lo que paso en el pasado, no sé, es lo más interesante que tienen después del internet en los descansos... jejeje- Ahora si, ¡ciao!

HanaTK: Pues si, en verdad quien me pide que actualize pronto, pero en realidad no puedo decirte nada pues yo me voy a demorar un poco -malditos examentes... ¬¬- pero bueno, no te agobies con tantos fics, mas te complicas y eso no es bueno.

espero verte pronto otra vez con hitoriki sakura y tambien muchos de tus reviews...

cuidate mucho, hasta pronto!


	8. Octavo Capitulo

-Sakura... Podría hablar un momento contigo por favor... Chicos... –pidió Tomoyo sentándose en su diván favorito.

-Eh... Iremos a... Las esperamos es mi departamento... –se excuso Shaoran y sacó a Eriol del departamento.

-Gracias... –les dijo antes de que Shaoran cerrará la puerta.

Pasaron uno segundos antes de que alguna dijera algo, Tomoyo suspiro y habló.

-Sakura... En verdad lo siento mucho... –parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

Sakura guardaba silencio, Tomoyo le había dicho que nunca conoció a su padre porque murió cuando ella era pequeña y ahora descubría que era Asuki, el hombre que había provocado la muerte de su familia... Aunque era lógico que le hubiera dicho eso, a quién le gustaría que la gente se enterara de que su padre era un importante narcotraficante que había estado muchos años en la cárcel.

-Tú no tienes que disculparte por nada Tomoyo...

-Les mentí al decirles que había muerto cuando era una bebé... Pero en verdad...

-Nadie escoge a su familia... No tienes que disculparte por los errores de tu padre.

-Pero el te hizo mucho daño Sakura... Mató a tu familia... Y no es lo único que ha hecho.

-Yo se que no... -Sakura recordó el articulo que anunciaba la salida de la carcel de Asuki, el famoso narcotraficante.

-Era un maldito... Nunca le importo mucho mi madre, nunca se ocupó de ella aunque a mi si me dejo una cuenta en Suiza con algunos millones para mi uso... Nos abandono cuando yo era pequeña, entonces mi madre me dijo que el había muerto y esa fue mi verdad hasta que descubrí todo... -suspiro. Su amiga la abrazó.

-No tienes que hablar de eso... -Tomoyo le sonrió.

-Gracias Sakura.

-¿Por qué?

-Por ser mi amiga... Si me odiaras te entendería...

-Pero no te odio -le cortó-. Mejor vamos con los chicos, creo que estarán algo confundidos.

-Si...

Ambas salieron y fueron a buscar a los chicos que seguramente estarían preocupados y confundidos por el "espectáculo" que acababan de ver.

----------------------------------

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa? –pregunto Shaoran entrando al pequeño departamento, vio la chaqueta y la mochila de Sakura sobre el sillón.

-¡Sakura! –llamó. Quería saber cuando sería el almuerzo en casa de su tío, padrino o lo que fuera.

No obtuvo respuesta. Entró a la habitación, la chica si estaba ahí.

-¿Por qué no me respondes? Te estoy llamando desde que llegue...

La joven ni noto que el estaba ahí, estaba muy entretenida buscando algo en el armario, se dio cuenta de que llevaba el discman encendido y estaba tarareando una canción.

Decidió darle un susto y se le acercó por la espalda, la tomo de la cintura pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más estaba tirado en el suelo, muy adolorido por añadidura.

-¿Shaoran? –Lo miro confundida unos segundos y enseguida lo ayudo a levantarse,- ¿Estás bien? Lo siento mucho... Pero tú también... Qué bobo, asustarme así... –le decía.

-¿Dónde aprendiste eso?

-Pues cuando tenía quince años mi hermano me hizo tomar clases de artes marciales, para protegerme. –Le explico.

-Ah... Mejor que me lo dices para no asustarte otra vez... –el tono adolorido de Shaoran lo decía todo.

-Si... –la chica regreso a su trabajo de buscar algo en el armario, después de unos segundos sacó un paquete.

-¡Por fin!

-¿Qué? –Shaoran se había distraído mirando unos libros que estaban sobre el escritorio.

-Ven... Toma... –le dio un paquete envuelto en papel de seda verde con pequeños diseños en dorado.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Tu regalo de navidad, te lo iba a dar ayer pero como tuviste el turno de la noche no pude.

-Gracias... pero aún falta un poco para navidad.

-Lo sé... Te lo doy ahora porque después no voy a estar aquí para dártelo.

-¿Cuándo te vas?

Shaoran había dejado el regalo sobre la cama y miraba a Sakura con una expresión de inmensa tristeza.

-Pasado mañana... El almuerzo va a ser en mi casa -sonrió-, mi prima lo va a preparar todo.

El joven dejo escapar un enorme suspiro, se sentó en la cama.

-Abre tu regalo y no pienses en eso. El Trío Increíble me ayudo a escogerlo.

Desde hacía dos una semana y algo más, o sea, desde que se enteraron, Sakura y Shaoran llamaban a Eriol y a Tomoyo "El Trío Increíble". El nombre se explica solo ¿no les parece?

-Gracias...

Empezó a rasgar el papel de seda, por el peso y la forma supuso que era ropa pero no quería abrirlo, era como si al abrirlo se oficial la mudanza de Sakura.

Finalmente vio dos cosas de color tierra y verde, las sacó. La café era una gabardina y la verde una bufanda.

-¿Te gustan?

-Si, el verde es mi color favorito.

-Lo sabía... –le señalo la habitación, la mayoría de cosas eran verdes en diferentes tonalidades- Pero no habían gabardinas verdes.

Shaoran se rió.

-Me gusta el verde pero no tanto... Muchas gracias.

Sakura le revolvió el pelo.

-¡Oye!

-¿Qué más da si tu pelo siempre esta desarreglado?

-Es verdad...

-¿Ves? No tienes porque enojarte. Voy a ir con Tomoyo a comprar algunas cosas, regreso a la tarde.

-Okey. No te demores demasiado.

-No prometo nada... –le respondió Sakura cerrando la puerta de la casa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Cómo se lo tomo?

-Bien... Creo... No dijo nada...

-Oh... Se lo esta tomando con calma. –le contesto Tomoyo, parqueó el auto y ambas bajaron.

-Si, creo que si... Me da mucha pena irme así, dejarlo solo... –le respondió mientras su amiga ponía la alarma al automóvil.

-¿Dejarlo solo o irte?

-Irme... –le respondió sin darse cuenta de que su amiga le había preguntado algo.

-¿Por qué?

-No sé... Me he acostumbrado mucho a el y regresar a mi casa me trae muchos recuerdos... Y no se si los quiero ahora...

-Te entiendo, a mi tampoco me gustaría volver a vivir en casa de mi madre...

-¿Por qué?

-Recordaría muchas cosas que prefiero que se queden ahí...

Ambas entraron en silencio al centro comercial.

-¿Y como piensas llamar al bebé?

-No lo he pensado a decir verdad... –sonrió Tomoyo con una enorme gota en la cabeza- Pero me gustaría un niño.

-Yo preferiría una niña.

Se rieron, entraron a una tienda llamada Bebelandia –nombre de una tienda real que tiene de todo para bebes... mi prima me llevaba con ella cuando estaba esperando a su hijita-.

-¿Qué quieres ver?

-No sé, vamos a ver algo de ropita para recién nacidos y unos juguetes... ¿Qué dices?

-Si, vamos.

Pronto se encontraban mirando ropita para bebé y escogiendo algo para llevar ese día.

----------------------------------

-Vamos Shaoran, llegaremos tarde... –llamaba Sakura desde la sala, Eriol y Tomoyo esperaban abrazados en un sillón.

-¡Vamos Li! –llamó Eriol.

-Ya voy...

El joven salió del baño, llevaba un conjunto de jeans, camiseta y chaqueta, y también la bufanda que le había regalado Sakura.

-Perfecto. Vamos, Yue es muy fastidioso con lo de los horarios.

Todos salieron y estando ya en el ascensor Eriol preguntó:

-Sakura, ¿dónde dejaste tu maleta?

Tuvieron que regresar por la maleta de Sakura y una vez más por el bolso de Tomoyo.

Al fin, después de una hora –con Shaoran al volante, casi se chocan un par de veces- llegaron a Tomoeda.

-Bueno, gira a la derecha... La casa que tiene los cerezos...

-¿Cuál de todas? –toda la calle tenía cerezos.

-Frena aquí. ¡Ya llegamos! –termino de decir. Todos bajaron y le dejaron a Shaoran el trabajo de parquear el auto – ¿A quién si no? El estaba conduciendo-.

-Chicos esta es mi casa... Vamos. -Sakura se acerco a la puerta y se agacho, sacó una llave de detrás de una maceta llena de peonías rosadas.

-¡SAKURA! –al momento siguiente Sakura se encontraba envuelta en un cariñoso abrazo de parte de una joven de cabellos rojizos.

-¡Nakuru! Que alegría verte...

-Estas tan bonita Sakura... –le dijo pasándole una mano por el sedoso cabello castaño claro después le dio un beso en la frente- Pero pasen, mi tío esta esperándolos.

La joven los hizo pasar –incluido a Shaoran que ya había regresado-.

La joven dejo su chaqueta en las escaleras y paso a la sala, lentamente.

-¿Padrino?

Todos vieron a un hombre de unos cuarenta y ocho años esperando en la pequeña sala, miraba unas fotos que estaban en la pared. Estaría cerca de los cincuenta años pero parecía de unos cuarenta, llevaba el cabello negro muy largo y atado en una coleta, utilizaba lentes redondos.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y abrazo a Sakura sin decir una sola palabra.

-Te extrañe tanto tío...

-Y yo a ti mi niña... Cuando me entere vine de inmediato... ¿Sabes? Costó trabajo encontrarte... –le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente, exactamente igual que la mujer llamada Nakuru, esta había desaparecido apenas ellos habían entrado.

-Padrino, ellos son mis amigos. Supongo Yue te contó algo.

-Si, pero ya lo conoces, el no habla mucho.

-Tío, ellos son Daidouji Tomoyo, Hiragizawa Eriol y Li Shaoran. Chicos, el es mi padrino, Clow Lead.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos... Mi ahijado me hablo de ustedes.

-¿Su ahijado?

-Si, es que yo nunca tuve hijos pero apadrine a unos mellizos... Ya conocen a Nakuru y supongo que Yue no demora en llegar.

-Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi sobrinita todo este tiempo. –le dijo a Shaoran. Este sonrió.

-No fue nada, su sobrina es una gran chica.

-Si, es muy parecida a su madre... Tiene su mismo encanto... –Sakura tropezó con una mesa baja cuando se acercaba al recibidor- y su misma torpeza... –termino con una sonrisa.

-¡¡¡YUE!!! –fue lo siguiente que oyeron, seguido por el sonido de cristal rompiéndose.

Todos se acercaron para ver que pasaba.

Sakura estaba abrazando a un joven alto de cabello platinado, largo y atado cerca de las puntas. Shaoran apretó los puños y le dirigió una mirada asesina –que nadie noto- al joven que sonreía tímidamente.

-Sakura... –le llamó Nakuru desde el piso de arriba.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ven y deja respirar a mi hermano por favor, me gustaría conservarlo... Aunque... Pensándolo bien... No importaría mucho... Pero ven pronto.

-Perdona Yue... –se disculpo y le ayudo a pararse y subió corriendo las escaleras.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, estoy bien.

-Chicos, quiero presentarles a mi ahijado, Akisuki Yue –(n/a: ¿qué les parece? Se supone uno lleva el apellido de sus padres, podría haber sido Clow que era su creador pero no me parece Clow Nakuru y a ustedes?:p)

-Mucho gusto, Li Shaoran.

Yue le dio la mano y saludo a los otros chicos, enseguida se oyeron pasos por el piso de arriba, Sakura bajo las escaleras corriendo seguida por Nakuru, llevaba algo en las manos.

Al llegar al ultimo escalón tropezó con la basta de su pantalón y salió volando, por suerte Shaoran pudo cogerla antes de que cayera al piso.

-Gracias Shaoran... ¿Recuerdas que te hable de Kero-chan?

-Si, era tu gato.

- Kero-chan el es Shaoran. –le dijo poniéndole frente a los ojos un gatito color mostaza que se dio un par de zarpazos en el aire y brinco directo hacía Tomoyo quién lo recogió y empezó a hacerle mimos.

-Creo que no le agradaste... –comentó pensativa.

-No creo que importe mucho, no le agrada ningún chico que se acerque a ti, Sakura, igual que a Touya... Pero vamos a cenar pronto. ¡Yo hice todo!

-Esto esta peor que antes... –suspiró Yue mirando a su hermana con una expresión de Me voy a morir si como tu comida .

-¡Tonto! –le gritó su hermana dándole un golpe en la nunca.

-¿Yo qué hice?

-"Me voy a morir si como tu comida" –le dijo imitando su voz seria- ¿no te basta?

-Yo no dije eso.

-Pero si lo pensaste.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¡Soy tu melliza!

-Claro que lo eres pero no puedes pegarme cada vez que crees que pienso algo.

-Pero dijiste que como lo sabía, eso es suficiente afirmación.

-Chicos, mejor vamos a comer. Yo no creo que tu comida este mala Nakuru. –tranquilizo Sakura con una sonrisa de Me alegro estar en casa que hizo que Shaoran desviará el rostro para no mirar.

----------------------------------

Estaba sentado en la cama mirando por la ventana la inmensa ciudad de Tokio, junto a el descansaba una maleta abierta y a medio llenar.

Sonó el teléfono, lo alcanzo y contesto.

-¿Mochi mochi?

-¿Qué es esa voz primo? –tuvo que alejarse del teléfono para no quedarse sordo.

-Hola Mei Ling, ¿Cómo estas? Yo muy bien, gracias... ¿Y tú?

-También estoy muy bien Shaoran, gracias por preguntar.

-Me alegro mucho. Justo ahora los iba a llamar.

-¿Para qué?

-Mañana voy para allá.

-¡¡¡GENIAL!!! –Esta vez Shaoran no alejo el teléfono cinco centímetros sino un metro y aún así pudo oír perfectamente el grito de alegría de su prima.

-¿Y a que hora llegas? Tengo que avisarle a mi tía y a tus hermanas... ¡Que bueno que te hayas decidido a venir!

-Yo también me alegro Mei pero baja un poco el volumen o me voy a quedar sordo.

-No importaría demasiado, siempre te haces el sordo cuando no quieres oír algo. –le comentó su prima en un tono de voz más normal. Shaoran dejo el teléfono en la base y puso el altavoz.

-¿Y tú para que me llamabas?

-Para invitarte a pasar el año nuevo aquí. ¿Que te parece?

-De todos modos iba a ir pero gracias por llamar.

-Entonces te dejo, voy a avisarles que vienes, vas a ver que contentos se ponen. Ya son más de tres años que no te ven...

-Claro y tú me vez mas seguido porque vienes con o sin invitación... -bromeó fingiendo estar molesto, le encantaban las visitas de su prima, era una de sus mejores amigas pero a veces era algo inquieta.

-Por supuesto que si. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te dejara abandonado en Japón sin conexión alguna con tu familia?

-No estoy abandonado, tengo a Tomoyo y a Eriol y también a Sakura. –le contestó.

-Claro que los tienes pero ellos no son tú familia. –le respondió rápidamente, entonces noto que su primo había dicho un nombre que ella no conocía- ¿Quién es Sakura?

-¿Eh?

-¿Quién es Sakura?

-Una amiga, ¿por qué?

-Por nada... ¿Pero no es algo más que una amiga? –le preguntó en tono pícaro. Su prima no lo vio pero el se puso rojísimo.

-¡No! Claro que no, es solo una amiga.

-Bueno... Como digas... ¿Cómo están Tomoyo y Eriol?

-Ellos están mejor que nunca.

-¿Cómo se están llevando entre si? ¿Eriol sigue insistiendo en salir con ella?

-No, ya no lo intenta más... –se rió para si Shaoran.

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿Ya tiene una novia a la que si le es fiel o qué?

-Acertaste prima, y nuestro querido amigo se va a casar. –No aguanto más y tubo que taparse la cara con una almohada para que su prima no oyera su risa.

-¿Y quién es la afortunada? Más bien, la desafortunada. –Mei Ling se moría por saber quién era la que le había hecho sentar cabeza al Don Juan de su amigo.

-Te apuesto que no lo adivinas...

-¿Ishikawa?

-No.

-¿Miyazawa?

-No.

-¿Sakuma?

-No.

-¿Maekawa?

-No.

-¿Yoshida?

-No.

-Entonces dime quién, ellas eran las que Eriol tenía en más estima la última vez que fui... Exceptuando, claro, a Tomoyo que nunca acepto salir con él.

-Acertaste.

-¿Qué?

-Acertaste.

-Pero si todos los nombres que te di me dijiste que no, ¿quién podría ser? No...

-Si.

-No me digas que Tomoyo acepto salir con el... –exclamo su prima dejando caer el teléfono. Shaoran oyó el estruendo.

-Si, ella acepto salir con el como hace seis meses y ahora van a casarse. –le contó cuando oyó la respiración de su prima al otro lado del teléfono.

-No puede ser...

-Claro que lo es.

-¿POR QUÉ NO ME CONTASTE ESO CUANDO PASO?

-Baja la voz... No te lo conté porque no preguntaste.

-Maldito...

-Sin insultos por favor Mei Ling, o no te cuento la parte más importante del asunto.

-Okey, Okey, perdona...

-No me convences...

-Perdona primo precioso... No seas malito, cuéntame...

-Aun no me convences.

-Ya no más... Te propongo algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Intercambio de información.

-Está bien, habla tu primero.

-Alguien de la familia se va a casar.

-¿Quién?

-No hasta que no me digas lo de Tomoyo y Eriol.

-Bueno, ellos van a tener un bebé.

-¿¿¿QUÉ???

El gritó de Mei Ling se oyó en todo el edificio.

-Exactamente lo que oíste... –le contesto riéndose, se imaginaba la cara de su prima. Mientras estuvieron en el colegio Tomoyo nunca acepto salir con Eriol y era realmente sorprendente que ahora ella se fuera a casar con el, y mucho más aún que fueran a tener un bebé.

-No puede ser... Me estas haciendo una broma pesada.

-De verdad, Tomoyo tiene un anillo en la mano y un bebé en el vientre. Si quieres le digo que te llame y te lo confirme.

-Díselo por favor, que no me convences. En todo caso tus bromas son muy pesadas.

-Como digas... Ahora dime quién se va a casar.

-Cuando llegues a la casa te lo digo. ¡Chao primo! –Lo siguiente que Shaoran oyó fue el teléfono estrellarse contra la base.

Suspiro y se puso a hacer la maleta.

Ya había pedido el boleto para el avión y sería mejor que madrugara, no quería perder el avión y quedarse en ese departamento. Ese departamento en el cada reloj le decía que a esa hora salía Sakura de la Universidad, que pronto llegaría a la casa. No quería que cada vez que sonara el timbre ir a abrir pensando que Sakura se había olvidado las llaves.

No quería estar ahí porque cada vez que alguien tocaba la puerta tenía la esperanza que fuera ella, que regresaba.

-Déjate de tonterías... Hasta parece que estuvieras enamorado.

Cerró la maleta y fue a ver a Tomoyo, tenía que avisarles que iría por quince días a Hong Kong para visitar a su familia.

----------------------------------

-¿Qué te pasa pequeña?

-Nada Nakuru... Solo estaba recordando...

-No pienses en ellos sino con alegría. Recuerda los buenos momentos que viviste con ellos y recuerda que a ninguno de ellos, ni a nosotros, les gustaría verte así de triste.

-Gracias Nakuru, pero no estaba pensado el ellos...

-¿Entonces en quién? No me digas que el Li Shaoran...

-Si, estaba pensando en el y en Tomoyo y en Eriol... ¿Te contó Tomoyo?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Qué va a tener un bebé

-¡Qué lindo! A mi me gustaría tanto tener uno...

-Si, lo recuerdo. Acosabas a Touya desde la preparatoria...

Ambas rieron al recordar al guapo hermano de Sakura.

-Tú hermano era el chico más guapo de toda la preparatoria. Todas las chicas suspiraban por él.

-Aunque era un gruñón.

-Si. Por eso nunca tuvo otra novia que Mitzuki.

-¿La has visto?

-Si, trabaja en el Museo Nacional de Tokio.

-Siempre fue muy seria y le gustaban mucho las antigüedades.

Ambas sonrieron al recordar a la novia de Touya Kinomoto, hubo un año que fue la dirigente de Sakura y sus amigos en la primaria. La chica la recordaba con mucho cariño.

-¿Y de quién es el bebé de tu amiga?

-Eh... De Eriol, van a casarse.

-Que tiernos... Deben quererse mucho.

-El la adora. Shaoran me contó que intentaba salir con ella desde la preparatoria pero que ella siempre se negó porque Eriol era un completo Don Juan... Salía con una chica diferente cada vez...

-O sea, Nakuru en hombre. –dijo Yue desde la puerta de la habitación de Sakura.

-Si. Más o menos así.

-¡Oye!

-¿Qué te quejas? Si es la pura verdad.

-Ya no tanto...

-Da igual chicos, no peleen. Vamos a tomar un helado ¿Qué dicen? –ofreció Sakura.

-¡Yo me apuntó! –gritó Nakuru.

-¿Con este frío? –le dijo Yue mirándola como si estuviera loca.

-¿Tú no vienes?

-No, yo no quiero morir de pulmonía.

-Entonces vamos Sakura...

-Chao... –se despidió la chica mientras era arrastrada por su prima hacía la heladería.

-Locas... –sonrió Yue viéndolas por la ventana momentos después.

----------------------------------

Ahora las aburridas y bien conocidas notas de autora ( es broma):

¡Hola a todas! ¿Cómo están?

Aquí les caigo antes de lo previsto con otro capitulo de Pasado Oscuro, no esperaba tener tiempo para escribir tan pronto pero bueno, me alegro de haberlo tenido.

En una semana más tengo exámenes y estoy cansada y aburrida de los profesores y los deberes... Pero gracias a Kami aun tengo tiempo para leer un par de cosas y continuar con este fic (Y también de escribir otro fic llamado El Amante... A las que les guste el Lemon pueden leerlo, a las que no les guste esperen a que saque la edición censurada de ese fic)... Jejeje... Bueno, mejor comentemos algo de este capitulo...

Bueno, no podía hacer que las chicas se pelearan, además se nota que a Tomoyo no le agrada su padre y menos aún lo que hace.

¿Qué les parece el regalo de Shaoran? A mi me encanto, me inspire en la serie cuando Sakura le da la bufanda a Shaoran...

El almuerzo quería hacerlo diferente pero me encanto que quedara así... Shaoran aun no se da cuenta de que esta celando a Sakura... jeje... ¿Qué dicen? ¿Creen que cuando se de cuenta haga algo de inmediato?

Bueno, me despido y las dejo con las respuestas a los reviews, muchas gracias por leer y ¡Hasta pronto!

**Respuestas a los reviews:**


	9. Noveno Capitulo

Tomo su maleta y camino hacía la salida, presento sus documentos y el boleto al joven que estaba a la entrada y salió a Hong Kong. Respiro profundo y sonrió, allí estaba. De vuelta en su hogar.

A lo lejos vio a un hombre mayor con el cabello ya blanco que caminaba hacía el. Tomo su maleta y fue a su encuentro.

-Joven Li. -sonrió el anciano haciendo una seña, un joven chofer se acerco y tomo su maleta.

-Wei. Que gusto verte.

-Lo mismo digo, señor. Han sido muchos años.

Ambos se inclinaron levemente y fueron hacia el auto que los esperaba a la puerta del aeropuerto pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo tenía a una muchachita colgando al cuello.

¡¡¡PRIMO!

No pudo articular una palabra porque la chica le apretaba tanto el cuello que se estaba ahogando, si difícilmente respiraba más difícil aún debía ser el intentar hablar.

-Disculpe señorita pero el joven se esta poniendo azul.

-Oh... No... ¿Primo¿Estás bien?

-Si, solo me duele el cuello... Y tengo que recuperar algo de aire... -le respondió frotándose el cuello con un gesto de dolor.

-Lo lamento tanto Shaoran...

-Ok, pero antes que nada me debes responder algo.

¿Qué cosa?

-Quién se casa.

-Ah... Eso... -sonrió la chica apenada.

-Si Mei Ling, me la debes y si quieres que te disculpe que casi me ahogas.

-Ya te vas a dar cuenta... Te digo, puedo esperar un poco por tu perdón... -le contesto misteriosa, Wei sonrió y les abrió la puerta, luego el mismo se sentó en el asiento de al frente.

¿Por qué no me quieres decir?

-Porque es una sorpresa.

-Si tienen algo que ver conmigo más vale que me avises ahora.

-Tiene algo que ver contigo pero no te preocupes, no te vamos a casar.

-Ah... Bueno... Entonces solo quedan unas pocas opciones...

-Déjalo ahí. De todos modos te vas a enterar cuando lleguemos a la casa. -le respondió dándole un beso en la mejilla y riéndose, a pesar de eso Shaoran se puso a mirar por la ventana y mientras esperaba que llegaran al ferry reflexionaba en lo que su prima le había dicho. Todas sus hermanas estaban casadas así que podría ser alguna de sus primas, entre ellas Mei Ling, pero todas estaban rondando los 18 así que no lo creía, todas ellas tenían pensamientos algo feministas y hasta que terminaran la universidad no creía que se casaran. Podría ser una tía suya que estaba viuda o lo mismo su madre... Pero dudaba mucho de que esta última fuera a casarse nuevamente.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya habían llegado al ferry, Wei se había encargado de embarcar el auto en la embarcación y en ese momento estaban cruzando el mar rumbo a la isla Hong Kong.

-Tú también me debes una explicación, Shaoran. –le dijo acercándosele.

¿Eh¿Qué cosa?

-Pues... No me explicaste quién era esa amiga tuya, Sakura se llamaba si no recuerdo mal... –sonrió pícaramente. Shaoran se sonrojo hasta las orejas y retiro la mirada.

¡Já¡Estaba en lo cierto!

¿De que cosa? –le preguntó con inocencia Shaoran, aunque en su cabeza una vocecita le decía que no se hiciera el bobo.

-De que te gusta esa muchacha... –se rió contenta- Shaoran, no puedes negarlo, te conozco demasiado.

-Pues, has dejado de conocerme porque te digo la verdad cuando te digo que esa chica no me gusta, es solo una amiga.

-Pero mira como te pusiste. –le pellizco el cachete que ya solo estaba más rojo que un tomate.

-Tu con tus tonterías son las que me hacen poner así... –le dijo muy molesto. Odiaba que se metieran en su vida.

-Pequeño niño mío... –sonrió Mei Ling con aire maternal abriendo la puerta del auto¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-No gracias prima... Pero... ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

-Claro ¿qué pasa?

-Deja el tema de las novias por favor y ni lo menciones en la casa... –le dijo con carita de perro apaleado- Ya conoces a mis hermanas...

-Okey, pero entonces tienes que contarme de tu "amiga"... Más tarde. –termino al ver su carita, el no la cambio a pesar de los gestos de animo que hacía su prima.

La muchacha bajo del auto y se alejo por la cubierta del trasbordador. Shaoran la miro alejarse mientras recordaba su infancia en Hong Kong.

¡Vamos Yue!

-Si, ven, por favor...

¡Vamos hermanito¡No seas aburrido!

Sakura y Nakuru daban vueltas alrededor del joven que estaba sentado leyendo un libro, ambas estaban llamándolo desde hacía buen rato para que las acompañara para hacer las compras navideñas que les faltaban.

-Yue, por favor... No seas malito... –le pidió Sakura sentándose junto a el.

El joven la miro con los ojos entrecerrados y negó con la cabeza.

¿Por qué quieren salir hoy? Hace frío y las calles están cubiertas de hielo.

¡Pero si a ti te gusta el frío hermanito!

-No quiero salir hoy Nakuru. ¿Por qué no van ustedes?

-A Nakuru se le venció el carné y yo aún no lo sacó... –suspiro Sakura¿Y vas a dejar mi vida en las manos de tu hermana? –le susurró recordándole lo mal que conducía su hermana.

-Esta bien, solo déjenme ir por un abrigo.

-Aquí tienes uno. –Nakuru tenía un abrigo gris en las manos.

El joven suspiro y salió seguido por dos emocionadas chicas, de una lo comprendía, apenas tenía dieciocho años pero de la otra... ¡Kami¡Tenía casi veintiocho años! Siempre sería una niña...

-Si hermanito, siempre seré una niña pequeña y tu el viejo amargado... –se rió Nakuru al ver su rostro- Así teníamos que ser, el Yin y el Yang...

-No creo que sea amargado, solo que se toma la vida más seriamente que tu. –dijo Sakura mientras su primo encendía el auto sin decir ni siquiera "Esta boca es mía".

-Yo si soy seria. –se quejó Nakuru.

-Bueno... eso... Eres seria a tu modo... –dijo Sakura evitando el tema.

¿Cómo que a mi modo¡Yo si soy seria!

-Bueno, tranquila, te creemos... –dijo Yue mordiéndose la lengua antes de que su hermana se diera cuenta de que no le estaba dando la razón si no siguiéndole la corriente.

-Gracias hermanito, tu si me entiendes...

-Por algo soy tu mellizo... –le dijo haciéndose el desentendido mientras Sakura que estaba en el asiento de atrás, trataba de no reírse.

¡Tomoyo!

¡Hola Nakuru!

-Pasa, esta haciendo frío allá afuera...

-Gracias...

La chica entró a la casa y se sacó los zapatos.

-Sakura te estaba esperando ¿no?

-Si, le había prometido venir hoy... ¿Dónde está?

-Estábamos adecuando la biblioteca... Mira, avanza por el pasillo, es la segunda puerta a la derecha.

-Gracias Nakuru.

-No es nada... Si Sakura pregunta dile que bajo enseguida con el té.

-Yo le digo.

Nakuru entró a la cocina y Tomoyo avanzo, abrió la puerta y bajo. La luz estaba encendida y un calentador descansaba cerca de las escaleras.

¡Sorpresa! –le gritó a su amiga que en ese momento estaba mirando abstraída un viejo libro.

¡Tomoyo!

-Hola amiga... Vine como te lo prometí... –sonrió Tomoyo con dulzura.

-Gracias... pero no me vuelvas a asustar así...

-Hecho. Nakuru me dijo que estaban adecuando este lugar...

-Si, era el cuarto de trabajo de mi papá. Quería arreglarlo un poco...

¿Quieres que te ayude?

-Si no tienes problemas claro.

-El trabajo manual no puedo, el médico ya me lo prohibió... Pero te puedo traer algunas cosas para que las pongas aquí.

-Claro, muchas gracias... –Sakura dejo el libro en una mesita y se paro muy animada¿Entonces ya fuiste al médico?

-Si, esta mañana Eriol me llevo donde una amiga suya... Es tan celoso que no dejo que fuera con el médico que me recomendó mi mamá... –se rió la chica.

¿Y qué te dijo?

-Pues que estoy muy bien pero que debo tener cuidado, que no debo cargar cosas pesadas ni cansarme demasiado... en fin, la típica.

¿Y cuando podrás saber si es niño o niña?

-Pues en un par de meses más pero quisiera que fuera una sorpresa.

¿Pero que te gustaría más?

-No lo sé... Creo que niño...

¡Hey! Cuidado con lo que deseas, ponte que sale con la personalidad de Don Juan que tenía el padre.

-No lo creo... –sonrió Tomoyo¿sabes? Pero me gustaría más tener gemelos...

-Por partida doble ¿eh? –pregunto Nakuru cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

-Si, más o menos...

Sakura le quitó rápidamente la bandeja a su prima, la cuál acababa de tropezar con el calentador y ahora estaba tendida en el piso junto al asiento de Tomoyo.

¿Estás bien?

-Perfectamente...

-

-Venga Shaoran...

¿Para qué Mei Ling?

-Te tengo una sorpresa...

¿Qué es?

-Recuerdas que te dije quién se casaría...

-Si... –Shaoran lo recordaba perfectamente pero creía saber quién sería le afortunada novia.

-Pues ahora te lo voy a presentar... –se rió Mei Ling soltándose la negra cabellera.

-Bueno... –Shaoran la siguió desconfiado, Mei Ling acababa de hechar por suelo sus suposicionesél pensaba que era una Ella pero su prima había dicho algo acerca de un él, no sabía quién podría ser... Salieron de la casa a pie, Mei Ling le comentó que iba a mudarse pronto, quería vivir sola un tiempo, independizarse.

-Este será mi nuevo hogar... ¿Qué te parece? –le señalo una casa blanca al final de la calle, toda rodeada por árboles y plantas.

-Esta muy bonito pero no es para mostrarme tu nuevo hogar para lo que me trajiste... –le comentó el.

-La persona que quiero presentarte vendrá aquí.

-Ok...

Llegaron hasta la puerta de la casa, Shaoran vio que era una casa de solo un piso, todas las ventanas tenían cortinas de algodón crudo por lo que alcanzo a ver. Su prima había abierto la verja y en ese momento desaparecía por un caminito que llevaba al jardín de atrás.

Camino despacio hacía allá, tenía curiosidad pero hubiera preferido estar en su casa allá en Japón. No era que se aburriera con su prima, todo lo contrario con ella cerca era fácil distraerse y pensar en otras cosas. Solo que en cuanto se quedaba solo se ponía a pensar en que estaría haciendo si estuviera en Japón con sus amigos.

¡Venga Shaoran¡Qué pareces un caracol! –le llamó Mei Ling desde lejos, se dio cuenta que no había avanzado ni la mitad del camino.

¡Voy!

Cuando llego vio una hermosa laguna artificial llena de flores de loto, esta era alimentada por un arroyo en el que nadaban peces dorados de distintos tamaños. Su prima estaba del otro lado. Vio un puente rojo, lo cruzo y alcanzo a su prima que en ese momento estaba brincando de una piedra a otra.

¿Y ahora qué?

-Espera.

¿Espero qué?

-A que llegue nuestro primo.

¿Primo?

-Si, nuestro primo.

Shaoran se sentó en una piedra al borde de la laguna, un pez estaba picando con insistencia el tallo de un nenúfar. Entonces recordó que su padre había tenido otro hermano, menor a él. Según recordaba cuando el tenía unos cinco años y Mei cuatro había llegado de visita, su tío tenía un hijo de su edad... No lograba recordar como se llamaba.

¡Hola! –saludo Mei parándose sobre un pie.

-Hola... –saludo un chico como de su edad acercándose, Shaoran se levantó y lo miro, no se parecía mucho al niño que había conocido pero reconoció los rasgos de los Li en su rostro.

-Hola primo.

¿Si te acuerdas de Tai? –le preguntó Mei Ling mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Si, contigo molestándome todo el tiempo es difícil no recordar toda la infancia vivida y la no vivida... –se rió Shaoran, el otro joven lo miro y sonrió.

-Bueno, entonces ya te lo presente... –Mei Ling sonrió pícara y empezó a brincar de piedra en piedra otra vez.

-Es mi idea o no te lo contó todo.

-No lo hizo pero supongo bastante.

-Y dime Shaoran¿qué supones? –le preguntó Mei Ling dejando de brincar y mirándolo fijamente.

¿Quieres saber?

-Sip, tu también quieres saber ¿no Tai?

-Creo que si... –miro a su primo, sus miradas se cruzaron y asintió.

-Bueno... Creo que vamos a tener una boda doble.

¿Cómo es eso? –le preguntó Tai con curiosidad, Mei Ling lo miraba como si quisiera adivinar sus pensamientos.

¿Acaso no recuerdas, Mei Ling, que tu mejor amiga se casa con mi mejor amigo? –le preguntó con tono ofendido.

-Tomoyo y Eriol, ya lo sabía... ¿cuál es la otra pareja? –le preguntó, claro que sin darse cuenta de que sus primos se reían muy animadamente.

-El ya se dio cuenta, Mei Ling... –le comentó Tai.

¿Cómo?

-Es algo obvio prima... pero díganme... ¿Qué les parece mi idea?

-Una boda doble no estaría mal... –comentó Tai abrazando a su novia por la cintura.

¡Hola Tomoyo!

-Hola¿está Sakura?

-Si, ella esta en la biblioteca. Pasa¿quieres algo de tomar?

-Ahora no, gracias... ¿Donde esta la biblioteca?

-Avanza por este pasillo y por la segunda puerta a la derecha, bajas.

-Ah, gracias Nakuru...

La joven le hizo un gesto para que continuara y ella bajo por las escaleras, se encontró en una especie de sótano arreglado como biblioteca, ahí Sakura estaba sentada frente a una laptop escribiendo.

-Hola Sakura ¿Qué tal el regreso al hogar?

¡Tommi! Bien, con Nakuru fuimos de compras esta mañana... Y mira los resultados... -le dijo con algo de pena señalando un rincón de la biblioteca que estaba lleno de fundas de ropa y cosas.

Órale... No hay que dejarte la tarjeta de crédito cerca... -bromeó Tomoyo sentándose junto a Sakura.

-Es verdad... Yue nos dejo en el centro comercial y cuando regreso casi nos mata... Él se llevaba muy bien con Yukito aunque nunca lo entendí. -le comentó casi sin darse cuenta.

-Pues eso creo, por lo que cuentas de ese joven debió ser el polo opuesto de Yue.

-No, esa es Nakuru... ¿No los has visto juntos¡Kami! Ahí hay que prepararse para la tercera guerra mundial.

-Qué no te oiga decir eso...

¿Qué cosa chicas-preguntó Nakuru bajando con una bandejita con té y pastitas.

-Nada, estaba comentándole de Yukito.

¡Él! Siempre que me iba a acercar a tu hermano para pedirle una cita aparecía el y se lo llevaba... -se quejó Nakuru sirviendo tres tazas de té.

-Jajaja... ¿No sería que el le pedía que no lo dejara solo cuando tú estabas cerca?

¡Con qué eso era¡Infelices!

Tomoyo y Sakura se rieron, Nakuru también se rió y les paso las tazas y un par de pastitas.

Así pasaron la tarde charlando y riéndose, Sakura sacó un álbum de fotos y se las mostró a Tomoyo. Cerca de las cinco Tomoyo se despidió.

-Chicas, me tengo que ir.

-Bueno... Pero antes... ¿No quieren venir a pasar la navidad con nosotros?

-Claro, solo déjame preguntarle a Eriol.

-Entonces me llamas cuando le hayas preguntado.

-Te llamo... Hasta mañana entonces...

-Hasta mañana Tomoyo.

¡Chau-gritó Nakuru desde la cocina.

¡Chau Nakuru!

¿En que piensas Sakurita?

-Nada...

¿En serio?

¡Nah! Es que estaba imaginándome que hubiera hecho hoy si Yue no me hubiera encontrado...

¿Qué estarías haciendo?

-Preparando la cena para comer con Eriol, Tomoyo y Shaoran.

-Lo extrañas mucho ¿no?

-Si... Bastante...

-Ah... Es un lindo chico, hacen linda pareja ¿sabes?

¿QUE-Sakura que hasta ahora no se había fijado en que Nakuru le había sacado uno de sus preciados pensamientos acerca de Shaoran, era verdad que lo extrañaba mucho pero no quería que ella lo supiera.

-Que ustedes dos hacen linda pareja, se ven tan lindos juntos... Si lo hubieras visto en día del almuerzo... Las miradas asesinas que le dedicaba a Yue... -se rió Nakuru. Sakura estaba colorada.

¡Nakuru-le reclamó- Nosotros solo somos amigos, no hacemos linda pareja. Solo somos amigos. -repitió muy colorada.

¿De verdad? Tú cara no dice lo mismo Sakura... -le dijo en tono pícaro.

¡Sí! En serio, si quieres pregúntale a Eriol o a Tomoyo. Solo somos amigos...

-Bueno, como quieras... Solo son amigos, pero recuerda lo que yo te dije.

¿Qué cosa?

-Como miraba el joven Li a mi mellizo cuando tu lo estabas abrazando.

¿Eh? O.o

-Aclaración: Parecía que quería matarlo... Vaya si eres despistada Sakura, hasta Yue se dio cuenta...

-Yo... ¿Qué paso aquí-lloriqueó Sakura pidiéndole a los dioses que le cerraran la boca a Nakuru para que dejara de decir tonterías y que le sacaran esas ideas de la cabeza.

-Nada... Simplemente, tenemos a un par de enamorados... ¡Ahí te ves primita-se despidió cerrando la puerta tras de sí, un nano-segundo después de eso una almohada choco contra la puerta.

···································

-Tiíto... Quero ver los fogos artí... artí...

¿Los fuegos artificiales?

¡Si!

-Vamos, yo te llevo... –sonrió Shaoran levantando al pequeño y llevándolo al balcón. Mei y Tai estaban ahí muy acaramelados mirando las explosiones de color.

Mientras veía las luces caer sobre la ciudad y desaparecer, y luego otras subir nuevamente, adoptar nuevas formas y volver a caer, pensaba en lo que Sakura estaría haciendo.

Seguramente estaría cenando con su familia, con el señor Clow, con Nakuru y con Yue... Frunció el seño durante un momento, no le había gustado la forma en que Sakura lo trataba.

¡Ey¡Primo!

¿Qué pasa Mei? –le preguntó sin mirarla, su vista seguía en las explosiones de luces.

-Ven... –llamó la joven perdiendo la paciencia.

Camino hacía ella después de asegurarse que su pequeño sobrino estuviera buen.

¿Qué pasa?

¡Feliz Navidad! –lo abrazo muy entusiasmada y le dio un paquete.

-Gracias... ¿Qué es?

Ábrelo...

Rasgo el papel de seda y saco un portarretrato de metal, este era redondo y el marco tenía grabadas unas peonías esmaltadas.

-Gracias... –sonrió, preguntándose que haría el con ese portarretratos.

-Es para que pongas la foto de tu amiga Sakura, y si no pones la suya tienes que poner una mía –le dijo muy seria. Tai miraba la escena enternecido, era lindo ver a ese par charlando, además de que siempre pasaba algo interesante.

¿Por qué la de ella? Me parece más lógico poner una tuya que eres mi prima... –comentó el pensativo.

-Si que eres bobo... –suspiro la muchacha dejándolo solo y yendo hacía donde estaba su novio.

¿A que se referiría? –preguntó en voz baja.

¡Tiíto¡Tiíto! –llamaba el pequeño brincando, un fuego artificial había tomado la forma de un enorme dragón.

¿Sabes que es?

-Si... Un dragón... –dijo el pequeño sin trabarse.

-

-Feliz Navidad Sakura.

-Gracias Tomoyo... No tenías que comprarme nada...

-Ni tu a mí...

Ambas sonrieron y se pusieron a abrir sus regalos.

-Muchas gracias Tommi-chan... Está precioso... –sonrió Sakura mientras se paraba para mirar el vestido que le había regalado su amiga.

Era divino, era blanco y largo, tipo princesa. Se ataba a la cintura con una cinta rosada clara y tenía un escote redondo con varias flores de cerezo bordadas alrededor. En la caja había un par de zapatos de tacón alto y unas joyas para combinarlo.

-Lo diseñe yo, para que lo uses en mi boda o cuando quieras.

-Claro que lo usaré... Ahora dime¿qué te ha parecido mi regalo?

-Me ha encantado, muchas gracias.

El regalo de Tomoyo era una cámara digital, de video y de fotografía.

-Es para que le tomes muchas fotos a tu bebé... –sonrió Sakura.

-Gracias, pero no solo a el le voy a tomar fotos... –le dijo mientras encendía la cámara y la enfocaba¡Di sorpresa!

¿Qué?

La chica no había tenido tiempo ni de reaccionar, Tomoyo había aplastado el dichoso botón y había tomado la foto.

¡Oye¿Y yo qué? –le reclamo Nakuru abrazando a Sakura mientras que Tomoyo las enfocaba nuevamente.

Mientras las chicas se reían de las caras que había puesto Sakura para las fotos Eriol y Yue charlaban.

¿Y su amigo Li¿Por qué no vino?

-Fue a visitar a su familia en Hong Kong, no la ve hace tiempo y como no pudo ir a ver a su sobrino en julio aprovecho las vacaciones de invierno.

-Oh, Sakura me ha comentado que el es el menor de varias hermanas. Habla mucho de el.

-Y viceversa... –Eriol sonrió- Su prima es muy amiga de Tomoyo, llamó ayer y por lo visto Shaoran habla mucho de Sakura, pero con sus sobrinos solamente. –comentó con expresión pensativa.

¿Solo con sus sobrinos?

-Si... No le ha contado mucho de Sakura a Mei Ling... Y yo tampoco lo haría si fuera el.

¿Por qué?

-Pues... -Eriol se rió- Ella apenas oye de alguna amiga de su primo se pone a hacerle planes y no es muy cómodo para él... –sonrió.

-Pero todo es su culpa por ser tan tímido. –añadió Tomoyo enfocándolos. Yue sonrió y Tomoyo aplasto el botón.

**Notas de Ely-chan:**

Holas! Lamento la tardanza pero tengo mis excusas... 1. Estaba de exámenes, odiosos y largos exámenes y 2. TT Se borraron todos mis documentos incluidos mis fics... Pero bueno, ahora estoy aquí y les dejo este capi...

Este fue un capitulo de transición, no se que tal quedo así que espero sus comentarios... Pero que les puedo decir, estoy contenta porque tengo un montón de reviews y porque además tengo un montón de fics para añadir a mi colección u.

Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews, me animan mucho. Hace un rato se me fue la inspiración y me puse a leer todos sus reviews... Termine el capítulo de un tirón¿qué les parece?

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ahora pasemos a lo que interesa... El fic.

Lamento mucho que este capi haya quedado más corto que los demás lo que sucede es que es un capitulo de transición en el que los personajes tienen que darse cuenta de lo que se extrañan y poco a poco, que se quieren.

Ya casi es navidad (para ellos, la nuestra ya paso ;;) y cada uno esta en su casa con su familia... Yo quiero esas vacaciones... Pero regresando al tema.

Supongo que lo del matrimonio de Mei era de suponerse, después de todo, yo no iba a hacer a Shaoran casarse con cualquier chiquilla de por ahí... ¡Primero yo, Sakura o Mayra¡Nadie más!

Tengo que poner más la personalidad de Tai pero debe ser muy bueno para que Mei Ling lo haya aceptado, por lo que la conozco puedo decir que nunca aceptaría alguien que fuera menos que Shaoran... Pero yo nunca permitiría alguien más lindo que Shaoran, así que intenten imaginar alguien casi tan lindo y adorable como él y tendrán al joven Pei... (Su otro yo: Ya no le escuchen... Esta demasiado estresada por los exámenes y su cordura se fue volando para huir de ella... ¬¬) ¡Cállate! No le hagan caso, se supone que es mi otro yo y como me ataca... ;; Ahora las dejo con las respuestas a los reviews de los capítulos anteriores porque me voy a ver una linda película que se llama "El viaje de Chihiro"... ¡Cuídense mucho y no se olviden de mí!

¡Hasta pronto!

**Respuestas a los reviews del capitulo 7:**

serenityprincess: ¡Hola! Si note que me habías añadido, e incluso charlamos un rato y todo pero me tuve que ir... Sorry... Es que ya me quitaron el internet de la casa y tengo que ir a un café net y justo se me acabo el tiempo... Lo lamento mucho...

Concuerdo con lo de Shaoran, el es... ¿como decirlo? Creo que no existe una palabra que pueda describirlo... insertar suspiros similares a los de S. P. solo que se extienden a diez minutos

Regresando al tema... Me da mucha pena separarlos pero como tu misma dijiste, el no admite que la ama y todo eso por la simple razón de que el muy ciego no se da cuenta... Lo amaré mucho pero eso no significa que le pase un defecto...

Y lo de Shaoran y Eriol. Yo hablo de que Shaoran, ya lo dije y lo repito, es demasiado perfecto como para ser descrito por una palabra común y corriente, suspiros y la autora ve una imagen preciosa del susodicho y suspira más aún... Pero me he apartado del tema! Me refería a que ambos son temibles en una pelea pero por la pinta de ogro traga-niños malhumorado que Shaoran puede llegar a tener, da más miedo.

Bueno, no había pensado en embarazar a Sakura pero me acabas de dar una idea genial... ¡mil gracias!

Uf... termine de escribir tu respuesta... Muchas gracias por dejar review!

Y si, tendremos que compartir a Shaoran con Sakura, pero que se puede hacer? Pero, aparte de ella, nosotras dos no lo compartimos con nadie¿o que dices?

Gracias por leer, nos vemos luego, besos

Atte. Ely

Undine: ¡Hola¿Qué parte es esa que dices? ... ¡Muchas gracias por dejar review!

Celina Sosa: Jeje... ¿Te gusto el elemento sorpresa del capitulo 7? Espero que si... Bueno, por el momento no revelare nada importante para el fic, pero espera un par de cositas, no tan grandes como el notición del _pasado oscuro_ de Sakurita-chan... O no sé si... Jejeje... Tengo un montón de ideas malvadas están rebullendo en mi cabecita... muahahaha...

Mejor continuo escribiendo el fic y no los maltrato tanto, pero si un poquito para darle algo de gracia al asunto ¿no te parece?

Hasta pronto, cuídate mucho y gracias.

Dany: ¡Hola¡Que gusto verte! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, bueno un par de ideitas rondaban mi mente en el momento que escribí eso de Tomoyo y su bebé pero las deseche, me dañaría otras ideas que tengo y no quiero...

En lo de quemarme, a veces es bueno pero yo ya soy bastante morena y no me gusta tanto esa parte de disfrutar vagueando bajo el sol... jeje... Pero no me he quemado tanto, yo por suerte, debido a mi tono de piel no sufro por eso. No me duele, no se me pela la piel ni nada por el estilo.

A mi me hubiera gustado tener un hermano mayor, pero no de los que te llevan por unos pocos años si no de esos que te llevan por bastante que te miman y todo eso, como mis primos mayores solo que viviera en mi casa...

Y si, lamento informarte que es como Didy, es (disculpa la palabra) jodida la niña.

Claro que me puedes enviar lo que tu quieras, me encanta Harry Potter, tengo dos intentos abandonados de fic de HP y no me decido a terminarlos...

A mi me gusta historia porque... no se porque. Pero me temo que debo culpar a mi abuelo y a mi madre por eso. Mi abuelo fundó un museo aquí en Quito, ese museo habla de la historia de una mujer que influyó mucho en la liberación de algunos países latinoamericanos (como Venezuela, Colombia, **Ecuador **y Perú), esa mujer es Manuela Saenz y ella fue la amante de Simón Bolívar, el libertador. Y a mi madre por trabajar en ese museo durante mis primeros doce años de vida... Pase mucho tiempo ahí y me gusta ese lugar, como te dije, prácticamente crecí ahí... ' Lamento explicarte tanto pero tengo cierto gusto extraño por enredarme con las palabras que debo quitarme de encima... '

Deja más reviews kilómetros con confianza, me encantan. Cuídate mucho y hasta pronto!

Belen1: Gracias por leer y dejar esos comentarios tan lindos, me encanta escribir. Bueno, tengo que revisar como acomodo los capitulos pero me temo que el final se acerca... Lo que definitivamente significa momentos para la parejita...

Gracias por todo, ciao!

Atte. Ely

ºFairy of the watheryº: ¡Holas! Tu nick me gusta, a mi me han dicho que mi elemento podría ser el agua, pero no... Yo me quedo con el fuego que es mi elemento... Jejeje... No me hagas caso, a veces me paso con eso de los elementos... ' Y bueno... Asuki, ese te lo regalo con mucho gusto para que lo mates después del fic, por el momento lo voy a necesitar y aun necesito pensar en que voy a hacer con él... Pero te lo regalo para que lo mates después ¿Qué dices Karla?

Bueno, gracias por leer y por el review, cuídate mucho... ¡Hasta pronto!

Ayin: Muchas gracias por leer mi fic. A mi me encanta escribir y voy a seguir haciéndolo hasta que sea viejita y tenga que andar lento y con bastón... Pero espero que no me toque esa parte del bastón ni de andar lento, soy demasiado activa y me desesperaría...

A mi me encanta S+S y E+T, pero también me gustaría poner algo de T+T en algún fic...

Bueno, hablamos, cuídate mucho ¡ciao!

Sakurita-chi: ¡Hola! No es molestia escribir las respuestas, todo lo contrario, me encanta hablar con ustedes y saber que piensan y no solo de mi fic, nada más fíjate mis respuestas a los reviews... XXXD

Aquí tienes el noveno capitulo, se acerca el final, espero que te guste... ¡Hasta pronto!

Sakuritayuuki: Hola! Gracias por el review... Lo de dos escenas diferentes... No entiendo mucho a lo que te refieres, pero si me deja intrigada. Bueno, a lo que se refiere esa escena es que el papá de Tomoyo se entero lo del bebé (supongo tiene alguien vigilándola) y ahora fue por ella, quería llevársela pero Tomoyo esta muy enojada con el por ser un maldito hijo de su mami... disculpa la expresión pero es la única que le viene bien (y eso que la suavice...). Entonces llega Sakura y el otro se sorprende e intenta llevárselas a las dos, pero por suerte ambas están los suficientemente enojadas con el y lo echan con ayuda de esos dos preciosos hombres que estaban con ellas. ¿Entendiste algo?

Espero que si, bueno, cuídate mucho... ¡Hasta pronto!

Hillary: ¡Hola y gracias por el review! El romance llega por que llega, eso es una promesa, esos dos no salen de aquí solos... :p ¡Te veo en el capitulo 10!

HanaTK: Chica, el largo de los capítulos no es problema... No importa, fíjate en los tuyos de Hitoriki Sakura, cortos pero geniales... Pero deberías actualizar mas pronto, por favor... te lo pido de rodillas... por favor... Ejém, regresando a mi fic... Bueno, yo no pensaba poner al papá de Tomoyo, pero me dije Eleonor¿cuando ha salido el papá de Tomoyo? Nunca. ¿Entonces porqué no ponerlo? Claro, pero ¿en que papel¿Qué papel tengo libre ahora? El del malo... Claro ¿por qué no? Le daría sabor a la cosa Y aquí me tienes...

Las cosas me encantan así como están, ahora van a ir un poco más románticas de ser posible... ¡Gracias por seguir mi fic! Hasta pronto, cuídate mucho y no te olvides de escribir...me. jejeje.

Atte. Ely

**¡Y a los rr del cap 8!**

Rika-chan: ¡Gracias! Me alegra mucho que te guste ¡Nos vemos!

Celina Sosa: A mi me da mucha pena separar a esos dos pero lo que toca, toca... Bueno, gracias a Dios no es Shaoran (de otro modo me da algo y me muero... ;;) Gracias por el review, hasta pronto!

Honguito: ¡Hola! Gracias por el review... A mi me dio pena, más que nada Touya y Yukito, en varios fics he leído que Fujitaka muere y en realidad a mi no me impresiona tanto (cruel, desalmada...). Pues con respecto a Asuki, tendrás que leerlo... Solo quedan dos capítulos más y bueno, espero que te gusten... ¡Hasta pronto!

Serenityprincess: Nada cuesta soñar, amiga, nada cuesta... (de otro modo yo ya estaría más pobre de lo que ya soy :P)

Bueno, a mi se me paso una idea similar (enviar a Saku de algun modo a Hong Kong) pero la rechace... Si no el fic se acababa antes de lo planeado y me quedaba sin empleo. Gracias por el review, hasta pronto!

Hillary: Lamento no poder cumplir tu deseo de actualizar pronto... Ocurrió una terrible desgracia y casi me da a algo pero ahora estoy de vuelta y con un montón de ideas para terminar el fic... ¡Gracias por el review¡Hasta pronto!

Anna: Gracias por el review, bueno, no desees tanto que termine (yo estoy rogando a kami que me de una idea para alargarlo) porque yo soy la que se queda sin empleo... jaja... no te preocupes, de todos modos terminaría algún día (por abandono o muerte del mail de la autora, probablemente la primera... ). Muchas gracias y hasta pronto!

Koteotaku: Gracias por tu review, okis, entonces pronto te tendré los próximos y últimos capítulos de Pasado Oscuro. Gracias otra vez y hasta luego.

Lizbeth: Es verdad, es lindo variar de vez en cuando y cambiar la rutina, ya se me esta haciendo costumbre... Muchas gracias por tu review, hasta pronto!

Paili: ¡Holas! Bueno, tengo que decirte que la boda no será hasta el penúltimo capitulo (por primera vez en mi vida planeé el fic, bueno, solo un par de partes, como se debe... jeje...) pero no te preocupes, todo saldrá como debe salir... Gracias por tu review, hasta luego!

HanaKT: ¡Holas¿Sabes? A mi me encanto la idea de los mellizos, además ando con esa desde que supe de Chrno Crusade... (Chrno, el personaje principal, es mi melli... En este caso el es tipo Yue y yo tipo Nakuru, aunque algo diferentes... ) Bueno, y lo de la boda en la familia Li... ¡ADIVINASTE! Jeje... Bueno, gracias por todo... ¡Besos y hasta pronto!

Melina: Gracias por tu review, si, creo que si tengo un poco de creatividad pero más que nada para empezarlas, luego me meto en apuros porque no se como terminarlas y ya las he publicado... (Descuidada esta...)

Bueno, gracias y bye


	10. Décimo Capitulo

La joven se levanto de su asiento y camino hacía la puerta, dejando sobre la mesa todos los diseños en los cuales estaba trabajando desde temprano. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Shaoran, este se presentaba con una tímida sonrisa y un par de paquetes en las manos.

-¡Shaoran!

-Hola Tomoyo, toma, son para ti y Eriol. –Le paso una bolsa de regalos- Dos son míos, los demás son de mis hermanas y Mei...

-Gracias Shaoran... Eriol tiene tu regalo...

-Me lo dará más tarde... ¿Cómo estás? –le preguntó.

-Bien, bastante bien a decir verdad... –sonrió la joven haciéndolo pasar- ¿Y a que se debe que hayas reaparecido?

-Extrañaba mi casa...

-¿Y a nosotros no? –le preguntó haciéndose la ofendida.

-A ustedes más que a nada... –La joven sonrió satisfecha.

-¿Y qué tal tus vacaciones?

-Bastante buenas... ¿Sabes con quién se va a casar Mei?

-Con Li Tai, es primo vuestro por lo que me dijo... –comentó ella mientras abría la refri- ¿Quieres algo?

-Un té estaría bien.

-Solo tengo té helado ¿quieres?

-Si, gracias...

-Lo que pasa es que al Bebo no le gusta el té caliente, solo el helado, así que no me he molestado en comprar.

-¿Bebo?

-Si, así le digo... Como no se si es niño o niña.

Shaoran sonrió, le gustaban mucho los niños y ese mucho más. Su amiga puso el vaso en la mesa y se sentó, ella no comía nada.

-¿Qué tal el embarazo?

-Como te decía, bien, pero no puedo comer nada de mañana... Me quiere a dieta... –bromeó ella.

-Si, pero no te olvides que tienes que tener cuidado... –le advirtió él.

-Claro que lo tengo.

Pasaron unos momentos en silencio, no tenían mucho de que hablar.

-¿Y cómo están tus sobrinitos?

-Bien, son un motón de traviesos... –sonrió él.

-Me alegro... ¿Te los imaginas cuando sean mayores?

-Si... –dijo casi como un lamento- las niñas serán igualitas a sus madres y perseguirán a sus hermanos y primos hasta la muerte...

-Ja ja... Qué bueno que tengas ese concepto de ellas... –bromeó Tomoyo.

-Si, pero espero que tengan algo de suerte y no se parezcan tanto a mis hermanas. –Sonrió él- ¿Has sabido algo de Sakura?

-Si, pasamos en su casa la navidad y ellos vinieron para año nuevo... Se te hecho de menos. Todos preguntaron por ti.

-¿Todos?

-Si, Nakuru, Yue y el señor Clow... Sakura no porque yo le conté que te habías ido a Hong Kong. –Shaoran miro la violeta africana que descansaba sobre la mesa.

-¿Y qué tal le va a Sakura?

-Bien... Se nota que extraña vivir acá pero Nakuru no la deja un momento sola, y Yue se pasa en la casa todo el tiempo que puede... Si no se pasaría viendo álbumes viejos... –suspiró Tomoyo- Pero pronto se le pasará. –comentó optimista.

-Me alegro por ella.

-Deberías pasar por ahí alguna vez... ¿Sabes? Queda bastante cerca de nuestra antigua preparatoria.

Parecía que Tomoyo comentaba todas esas cosas como sin pensarlo, como sin quererlo, pero ella sabía muy bien porque lo hacía.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, ella me contó que su hermano iba ahí también... Y su escuela se encontraba a lado, quizás nos chocamos miles de veces cuando estudiábamos ahí.

-Creo que recuerdo a su hermano... –comentó pensativo Shaoran- ¿No era ese chico que siempre se encargaba de la cafetería en las ferias?

-Ese mismo y su amigo, ese que era más bajito y tenía el cabello clarito, era Yukito... Me caían bien a decir verdad...

-Nunca me fije mucho en ellos, solo en Tsukisiro... Era muy amable y participaba en todos los clubes...

-Si, es verdad... Pero bueno, dejemos los recuerdos en paz y hazme un favor.

-Claro el que quieras...

-Ven que tengo que tomarte las medidas para tu traje...

-¿Qué traje?

-El que te vas a poner en mi boda, ¿cuál más?

-Bueno... –suspiró, sintiéndose como en sus primeros años de universidad cuando Tomoyo le pedía ayuda para sus prácticas.

-

-Hace tiempo que no venía por aquí... -pensó mientras cruzaba el puente, decidió ir a ver su antigua preparatoria antes de ir a casa de Sakura, después de todo, incluso le quedaba en el camino.

Recordaba la época en la que él, Eriol, Takashi, Tomoyo y Mei Ling caminaban por ahí, directo hacía el parque Pingüino... Recordaba también que sus amigos siempre lograban engañarlo con sus historias, realmente, el era muy ingenuo.

-Flash Back-

-¿Y sabían que también hay buzones azules-comentó Yamasaki distraído.

-¿Azules?

-Si, en serio Li... Y si dejas una carta para la persona que te gusta en ese buzón, esa persona te corresponderá.

Mei Ling lo miró como preguntándose si no sería una broma de Takashi, con lo que le gustaba inventar historias.

-Bueno, como sea... Nos vemos mañana Yamasaki.

-¡Nos vemos chicos-se despidió el joven al tiempo que caminaba hacía la parada del autobús.

-Takashi... Seguro ese era otro cuento suyo... -comentó Mei Ling suspirando al tiempo que su primo abría la puerta de la casa, a ella le hubiera gustado que ese cuento de los buzones fuera cierto.

-¿Era un cuento?

Al día siguiente:

-¡Primo! ¡Shaoran! ¡Shaoran! ¡¡¡LI-llamaba Mei Ling al tiempo que corría hacía ellos, era seguida por Tomoyo que tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué pasa Mei-preguntó con voz cansada, estaba agotado por el entrenamiento.

-Los buzones... -empezó pero se hallaba sin aliento.

-¿Qué les pasa a los buzones-le preguntó Eriol con una de sus sonrisas que encantaban...

-Encontró un buzón azul y salió corriendo hacía acá. ¿Sabes por qué-explico Tomoyo.

-¿Y qué pasa con ellos?

-Pues que Yamasaki nos contó ayer que si dejas una carta para la persona que te gusta en ese buzón, esa persona te corresponderá... ¿Era así-le preguntó Mei Ling a su amigo que la miraba con una enorme sonrisa.

-Si, así era.

-Pero para que funcione esa carta tiene que llevar solamente su nombre, solo así funcionara. -dijo Eriol, parecía estar muy concentrado.

-Creo que eso era todo...

-Si, no recuerdo nada más... -comentó de vuelta Eriol. Shaoran se dio cuenta de que si esos dos andaban juntos debía ser una treta.

-Fin del Flash Back-

Y así, por primera vez en su vida no cayó en una de sus tretas, pero Mei Ling en cambio cayó redondita...

Paso frente a la preparatoria, ya habían acabado las clases y el lugar estaba lleno de estudiantes que salían.

Paso cerca de unas jovencitas que se sonrojaron y se pusieron a cuchichear (n/a: ¿Qué esperaban? ¡Es Shaoran!), pero el ni se fijo y paso de largo, paso frente a la primaria.

Recordaba que siempre que era hora de almorzar se sentaban cerca de la valla que dividía la preparatoria de la primaria, en muchas ocasiones vio a unos compañeros suyos (y después también a Yamasaki) saltar la valla y acercarse a un grupo de niñas que almorzaban ahí cerca.

Siempre le llamaron la atención esas niñas, cuando estaban en segundo de preparatoria Yamasaki pasaba mucho tiempo con ellas y cuando había una salida siempre llevaba a una niña con trenzas que se llamaba Chiharu. Ella siempre desenmascaraba sus historias. Tomoyo y Mei Ling se llevaban mucho con ella. Se preguntaba que sería de ella y Yamasaki.

···································

-Hace tiempo que no venía por aquí... –suspiro. Miro el parque a su alrededor y vio a un grupo de niños detenerse en el puente para mirar el agua pasar mientras esperaban.

-¿Sakura?

-¿Rika?

-Nunca pensé verte otra vez... –exclamó mientras la abrazaba.

-Ni yo a ti... Dios... ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien... Me case... –le contó tímidamente mientras le enseñaba su anillo.

Sakura la miro sorprendida.

-Con el profesor Terada ¿no?

-Si... –se sentaron en una banca a charlar.

-¿Hace cuanto?

-En Noviembre...

-Felicitaciones... Ustedes iban años de novios, era de suponer que se casarían. –comentó Sakura muy contenta por su amiga.

-Si, creo que si... pero cuéntame, ¿qué ha sido de ti en este tiempo?

-Bueno... ¿Qué te puedo decir? –Suspiró Sakura- Estuve viviendo con un amigo, después del accidente no pude regresar a la casa y creo que de todos modos no hubiera podido estar ahí mucho tiempo... –sonrió como disculpándose, su amiga le sonrió y le tomo la mano.

-Te entiendo... ¿Empezaste a estudiar o te has quedado de vaga? –preguntó como intentando cambiar el tema.

-Pues si... Empecé periodismo como quería. –sonrió Sakura muy contenta.

-Lo recuerdo. Me alegro por ti.

Ambas siguieron charlando así por un rato, hacía más de medio año que no se veían y tenían mucho que contarse.

-¿Y sabes que es de Chiharu y Naoko?

-Si, Chiharu esta estudiando Física y se puso de novia de Takashi.

-Así que esos dos ya llegaron a algo... Me alegro por ellos. –sonrió Sakura, recordaba bien que por años esos dos andaban juntos a todo lugar a pesar de la diferencia de edad, y también recordaba que siempre que había una salida y él iba le contaba mil cuentos que ella creía al pie de la letra.

-Si, y Naoko se ganó una beca para ir a estudiar a EE.UU. y esta por allá...

-Tienes que darme tu número y el de ellas para llamarlas...

-Claro... Pero de Naoko solo tengo su e-mail, igual te lo doy, seguro que se alegra cuando le escribas. –Sacó un papelito y un bolígrafo de su bolso y anoto la información que Sakura le había pedido.

-¿Tú sigues viviendo en tu antigua casa?

-Si... Llámame cuando quieras.

-Bueno... Entonces me tengo que ir, nos vemos pronto.

-¡Hasta pronto!

Se despidieron y cada una camino hacía su casa.

Sakura siguió la avenida llena de cerezos y llego a su casa, recordaba que ese era el camino que recorría todas las mañanas acompañada por su hermano. Sonrió al recordar que hacían carreras, el en su bicicleta y ella con sus patines. Nunca ganaba el mismo...

-¡Ouch!

-Perdona... ¿Estás bien?

-Si... Fue mi culpa, no estaba viendo por donde caminaba... –se disculpó mientras ella recogía su bolso.

-¿Sakura?

-¡Hola Shaoran! –Saludo ella sorprendida al ver a su amigo por ahí- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Venía a visitarte y de paso le hacía una visita a un amigo.

-¿En serio?

-Si... Seguro le conoces, vive aquí cerca. Se llama Yamasaki Takashi.

Sakura se rió.

-Si, es novio de una amiga mía.

-¿Conoces a Mihara?

-Si, Chiharu era mi compañera de clase y por años salió con Takashi... Recuerdo que siempre me engañaba con sus cuentos... –se rió Sakura.

-A sí que a también a ti... –suspiró Shaoran.

-O sea que... –Sakura se rió aun más.

-Si, a mi también me engañaba con sus cuentos... Y no te lo imaginas cuando estábamos con Eriol... –suspiro Shaoran pensando en esos tiempos, no podía creer que esos dos lo engañaran con tanta facilidad.

-Bueno... ¿Quieres tomar algo? –le preguntó mientras abría la puerta de la casa.

-Un café estaría bien, gracias.

-Voy por el, –le dijo mientras dejaba su abrigo en el perchero- parece que no hay nadie... Siéntate. –le dijo mientras ella entraba a la cocina.

Después de un minuto más o menos Sakura regreso con dos tazas de café caliente.

-Gracias.

-No es nada.

Tomaron sus cafés en silencio mientras. Sakura recordaba cuando estaba en la primaria y Takashi siempre se unía a sus almuerzos con un par de historias, recordaba perfectamente su cara siempre sonriente (aunque Chiharu estuviera ahorcándolo por sus cuentos)

-¿En que piensas?

-Recordaba cuando Chiharu ahorcaba a Takashi por engañarme con algún cuento... –le contó. Ambos se rieron. Shaoran le contó que Mihara también se unía a sus paseos y que también descubría los engaños de Yamasaki.

-Hace tiempo que no la veo, mañana la llamaré para ver de encontrarnos... –comentó como para si Sakura.

-¿Y tu estudiabas en la primaria que esta aquí cerca?

-Si, mi hermano siempre me acompañaba en las mañanas... Recuerdo que siempre me quedaba dormida... –se rió Sakura mirando una foto que estaba en una mesita junto a la puerta- Mira, el es mi hermano... El es Yukito y el mi papá...

Le señalo la foto en que estaban los cuatro, Touya parado atrás junto a su padre y Yukito al frente abrazándola. Recordaba que se la tomaron cuando cumplió dieciséis años.

-Yo conocí a tu hermano y a Tsukisiro.

-¿De verdad?

-Yo estudie en la preparatoria que esta a lado de tu antigua escuela... Ellos iban en una clase paralela a la mía...

-Quién diría que vivimos tanto tiempo cerca y nunca nos conocimos... –sonrió Sakura.

-En verdad, quien lo diría...

Shaoran se sentía mucho más tranquilo ahora que había visto a Sakura, veía que ahora ella no se deprimía al hablar de su familia, más bien sonreía con una dulce añoranza en su sonrisa y en sus ojos.

-Me alegro que ya no estés tan triste. –le dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la mano, la chica sonrió y un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

-... Así que tú estudiaste en la preparatoria Seijou... –le comentó para cambiar el tema.

-Si, vivía en un departamento no muy lejos de aquí con mi prima. Mei Ling, te he hablado de ella ¿no? –la chica asintió.

-¿Desde cuando? Yo no recuerdo haberte visto nunca... –le dijo no muy segura. Una imagen cruzo rápidamente por sus recuerdos y ella para despejarse se levanto y abrió la ventana de la cocina.

-Vine a Japón cuando tenía quince años, primero con Wei y luego llego Mei Ling... Wei regresó a Hong Kong cuando mi hermana mayor se casó.

-¿Wei?

-¿No te he hablado de él? –la chica lo miraba esperando que le contará de ese hombre- Pues el fue el que me crió, prácticamente, es una especie de nana para mi o algo así... Cuando papá murió, mamá no podía pasar mucho tiempo con nosotros, tenía que poner todo en orden y ocuparse de las empresas, así que Wei se ocupo de nosotros.

-Ah... En cambio papá al principio trabajaba en la preparatoria, cuando crecí un poco Touya-kun y Yukito-san se ocupaban de mí... –le contó, mirando la foto con una dulce añoranza en la mirada.

Ambos se quedaron callados, sumergidos en sus recuerdos de infancia.

Sonó el teléfono y con una sonrisa Sakura se levantó y se acerco a contestar.

-Mochi mochi... ¿Chiharu-chan? ... ¿Cómo estás? ... Muy bien, si, gracias... ¿Oye? ¿No quieres venir a tomar el té mañana? ... Claro, ven con él ... Si, nos vemos mañana... ¡Hasta luego!

-¿Te quedarás a cenar? –le pregunto Sakura con una sonrisa a Shaoran, pensando en el llamado de su amiga de la infancia.

-Si no es molestia...

-¡Claro que no!

-Gracias... –sonrió Shaoran- ¿En qué te ayudo? –le preguntó al verla entrar a la cocina.

-No lo sé... Ni siquiera he pensado en que haré... –le dijo Sakura con una gotita en la cabeza. Shaoran sonrió, se veía muy tierna así.

-¿Y si pedimos una pizza? –sugirió.

···································

Una joven pelirroja caminaba de un lado al otro en el pequeño comedor de la residencia Kinomoto, estaba nerviosa.

-¿Será que ya viene Tomoyo?

-Tranquila Nakuru-chan, seguro no demora mucho... –le calmó su prima mientras se sentaba en el mesón de la cocina, a decir verdad ella también estaba preocupada, su amiga le había prometido ir antes del mediodía.

-Pero dijo que vendría para almorzar...

-Seguro hay tráfico... –justificó Sakura mirando por la ventana disimuladamente, y era verdad, a esas horas mucha gente regresaba a casa para almorzar. Vio un auto azul plata detenerse frente a la casa pero no dijo nada.

-Si, seguro hay tráfico...

Sakura saltó suavemente y salió por la puerta de atrás, su prima estaba muy nerviosa, ese día Tomoyo les iba a llevar sus vestidos de dama y Nakuru estaba ansiosa por ver el suyo. Dio la vuelta por el garaje y se topo de frente con su amiga.

-¡Hola Tommi-chan!

-¡Sakura! –la joven sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Ven, te quiero presentar a alguien... Espero que no te moleste que los haya traído... –le dijo mientras la llevaba hacía donde había parqueado el auto.

-Claro que no. –le dijo, preguntándose quienes serían las personas de las que hablaba su amiga- ¿Te quedarás a almorzar?

-Estaba pensando en ir a un restaurante... –le comento.

-¿Eh? –una confundida y roja cara se asomo, una joven salió de detrás del auto.

-¡Ven Mei! –llamó Tomoyo- Sakura, ella es la prima de Shaoran: Li Mei Ling.

-Mucho gusto, Kinomoto Sakura.

-Hola, puedes llamarme Mei si quieres. –le saludo muy animada la muchacha.

-Y a mi me puedes llamar Sakura. –sonrió la muchacha.

-Claro... –En ese momento apareció un joven cargando varias cajas blancas. Solo se veía la cabellera chocolate del muchacho, por lo que pensó que era Shaoran y le ayudo a descargar una de las tres cajas. En ese momento vio su rostro y descubrió que no era su amigo.

-¡Hola! –saludo.

-Sakura, el es mi novio Li Tai. –Presentó Mei con una enorme sonrisa- Tai, ella es Sakura, la amiga de Shaoran... –le dirigió una sonrisa pícara a su novio que en ese momento saludaba a la muchacha.

-Mucho gusto... Así que tu eres la amiga de mi primo, desde que se fue de Hong Kong los peques no hacen más que hablar de ti.

-¿De mí?

-Si... Parece que Shaoran les hablo de ti.

Sakura se sonrojo y los invito a pasar, Tomoyo sonreía y Nakuru regaño a su prima por no avisarle que su amiga había llegado.

-

-¡Venga Nakuru, sal de ahí! –llamó Sakura desde el rellano. Se estaban probando los vestidos de dama en ese momento. Tomoyo había insistido mucho y para obligarlas hizo que Mei Ling se probara el suyo nuevamente.

Mei y Sakura estaban esperando a Nakuru-chan en el rellano mientras Tomoyo charlaba en la sala con Tai, hablaban de las bodas y todo. Habían pensado que sería un lindo detalle que fuera una boda doble pero aún no decidían nada.

-Aquí estoy... –sonrió la joven saliendo de la habitación, llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido amarillo claro sin mangas y de falda corta, atado debajo del busto con una cinta amarilla. Sakura llevaba un vestido similar, solo que de falda larga y casi sin escote, atado debajo del busto por una cinta similar a la de su prima. Mei Ling ya estaba al pie de las escaleras, estaba intentando oír lo que su amiga le decía a su novio en ese momento. Ella llevaba un vestido de falda corta como el de Nakuru y atado con una cinta igual a la de ella y de Sakura, solo que ella llevaba una fina chaquetilla bordada.

-¡Estamos listas! –aviso Mei Ling antes de que las tres entraran.

-Wow... Estáis preciosas... –les dijo Tomoyo con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción y una cámara en la mano.

-Tomoyo guarda eso... –pidió Sakura muy sonrojada.

Tai se había acercado a su novia y en ese preciso instante le robaba un beso.

-No le hagas caso, enfócame a mí. –le dijo mientras posaba con una sonrisa.

Sonó el timbre y Sakura se apresuro a abrir.

-¿Sakura?

-¡Hola Shaoran! –saludo la muchacha muy roja y con una enorme gota en la cabeza.

-¿Por qué estas vestida así?

-Es que...

-¿Shaoran? –una cabeza de cabellos negros se asomo desde la sala y en menos de lo que les cuento esto, estaba abrazando al joven. El pobre no sabía que demonios pasaba, de pronto había visto una mancha amarilla venírsele encima y lo único que atino fue a cogerse del marco de la puerta. El ruido atrajo a los demás y pronto Mei Ling soltaba a su primo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –les pregunto mientras su primo le ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

-Vinimos con Tomoyo, para ayudarle con los vestidos. –explico una alegre Mei Ling. Tomoyo grababa la escena con una sonrisa divertida, no recordaba que Mei Ling hiciera eso desde que tenían quince años.

-Ah... –Shaoran miraba a Sakura en ese momento, se veía preciosa en ese vestido amarillo.

-¿Y tú que haces aquí? –le preguntó Mei Ling con una sonrisa pícara que solo el vio, y provoco que este se ruborizara.

-Vine a visitar a Sakura... –explicó, se sentía como examinado por sus primos.

-Ah, ya...

Sakura había desaparecido por las escaleras, se había ido corriendo para cambiarse.

-¿Y mi prima? –preguntó Nakuru mirando a todos lados en busca de la muchacha.

-Creo que subió a cambiarse... –le dijo Tomoyo que estaba apagando la cámara, o al menos, eso parecía.

-Ah... Qué maleducada esta niña... –suspiro haciéndose la enfadada- voy a buscarla. Sientanse como en su casa, chicos...

···································

-¿Qué planeas?

-No voy a permitir que mi hija se case con ese infeliz, Yuka... No lo voy a permitir...

-¿Y que vas a hacer? –le preguntó la joven abrazándolo por la espalda mientras el miraba el jardín con piscina.

-Espera y verás, querida... Espera y verás...

-¿No le irás a hacer daño a ella?

-No... –Sonrió el malévolo- A ella no...

La joven dejo a su amante y se metió a la piscina, le preocupaba lo que fuera a hacer Asuki... No porque lo amara ni mucho menos, sino porque lo enviarían a la cárcel nuevamente... No deseaba que toda su nueva fortuna se fuera por el caño...

···································

-¿Estás nervioso amigo?

-Pues... Si... Mucho...

Shaoran se rió, nunca pensó que vería a su amigo así. Nervioso por una chica y frente al altar.

-Bueno, tranquilízate que Tomoyo esta por llegar...

-Si... ¿Viste a Sakura?

-Si, esta muy guapa...

Miro hacía la entrada, donde las damas conversaban muy animadas. Mei se había hecho amiga de Sakura casi de inmediato y Kaho hablaba tranquilamente con Yue, el primo de Sakura. Sintió una punzada de celos que ignoro, como lo venía haciendo desde temprano, no podía ser que le gustara esa chiquilla... No podía ser...

···································

Notas de Autora:

Jejeje... Las deje picadas... Las deje picadas... (Autora riendo muy contenta)

¿Qué les parece? A decir verdad quería poner más cosas pero... Estoy muy nerviosa y no se que hacer... ¿Y si lo hacía aburrido de tanto detalle? No, no quisiera eso, por eso lo corté ahora...

¡YA SE ACABA! Kami... No lo puedo creer... ¡Kami! Ya se me acaba el fic... Pero no se preocupen, tengo pensado unas cuantas cosas que quizás me alarguen el fic... No lo sé... Todo depende de las circunstancias, solo denme unos días para pensar y para escribir... Ya tendrán sus escenas S+S y todo lo que pueda poner en lo que viene...

Bueno... Mejor las dejo y voy a preparar mi maleta... Es que mi abuelito cumple 90 años y vamos a ir a visitarlo, hay una fiesta y todo... Como vive lejos vamos a pasar unos días por allá (perderé clases) y con todo esto, quizás me vaya a la playa con mis primos u

Me voy...

Y ya saben, cualquier tomatazo, amenaza, sugerencia o comentario... al botoncito de abajo que dice Go ... Muchas gracias a todas aquellas que siguen este fic y dejan review (y también a las que no lo dejan), no saben cuanto me animan... :P

¡Hasta pronto!

Atte. Ely

Respuestas a los reviews...

serenity-princess: holas! yo estoy super bien, espero que te guste este capi, no esta tan centrado en shaoran y sakura como pareja, pero si habla de ellos... a mi me encanta cuando shaoran llega a la casa de sakurita y todo... pero también me encanta el final... ¿Te lo imaginas así?

Me alegra que te haya gustado, a mi me pareció que estaba un poco aburrido pero... ¿que le puedo hacer... Era chap de transcisión... Y con lo del matrimonio de Mei... No se si lo saque en el fic... ¿Qué dices tú?

¡Claro que no hay nadie como Shaoran! pero Tai se le parece un poco, es guapo (pero no como el), es inteligente (pero no como el), es tierno (pero no como el), y aparte tiene un montón de cualidades más, pero en eso no se parece tanto a Shaoritan... Algún rato subo la bio del chico a Tenshi no Tsubasa... (Mi grupito de MSN) Cuando lo haga les avisaré.

Bueno, entonces cuando tenga el cap 11 listo te lo envio y me avisas que tal esta y si tengo que mejorarle... ¡Y no lo subire hasta que me respondas! ¿Qué te parece la idea?

Me despido, cuídate mucho...

¡Hasta pronto!

Pantera-Li: Muchas gracias por leer mi historia y por dejar rr... Espero que te guste el chap, disfrutalo porque es de los últimos... Aquí tienes la actualización, espero poder subir la actualización en una semana, pero si me demoro no me mates porfis...

¡Hasta pronto!

hillary: Hola! No es nada... Me encanta responder reviews, a veces me demoro en actualizar por eso, pero vale la pena... Me alegro mucho de que te guste mi fic, aquí te dejo con el décimo capi... ¡Muchas gracias por el rr! ¡Hasta pronto!

belen1: hola! Claro que habrá momentos S + S, fijate en este chap, me esforze por ponerlos juntos pero lo que pasa es que ellos aunque se den cuenta estan temerosos de que el otro los rechaze, pero pronto, muy pronto notarán que el otro siente lo mismo... ¿Qué te pareció que las chicas se conocieran? Mei quiere mucho a Sakura, pero en el anime ella esta celosa de ella y pelea mucho por eso, pero ahora ella tiene su novio y solo quiere lo mejor para su primo, así que con ella no habrá lios... ¿Qué te parece? Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me gusta mucho llegar a mi mail y ver que dicen que tengo reviews... ¡Nos veremos luego!

Fariy of watery: Hola! Con lo de los elementos no te preocupes, en realidad el elemento con el que uno nace no es necesariamente tu elemento, todo depende de ti y de tu personalidad... Yo a veces no parezco fuego, si no de los otros elementos, pero aparte de Fuego el que más me gusta es Tierra... No más fijate en mi mail, no solo son mis iniciales, si no que también me gusta y me identifico con esa diosa... Ya no te molesto más con eso... Bueno, aquí te dejo con el nuevo cap, espero que te guste... ¡Hasta pronto!

Celina Sosa: Holas! Si, Mei no le contó nada a él y sabes lo más gracioso, es que ella no le pidió a Tomoyo que guardara el secreto... Jejeje... Fue el, que de despistado no se entero de nada... Anda por las nubes debido a Sakurita... Espero que te guste este cap... ¡Hasta pronto!

Annita-yoh-asakura: Me alegro de que te haya gustado aquí te dejo con el décimo cap, y te digo, cuando digan si el bebé es niño o niña... Se van a sorprender... Mejor cierro la boca y sigo respondiendo. ¡Nos vemos!

Hillary: Lo sé... lo sé... Pero qué puedo hacer yo si es capitulo de transcisión? A mi no me gusta, pero se va el misterio y se pierde parte de la trama si paso así a lo interesante... T-T Muchas gracias por leer y por pensar cosas tan lindas de mi Te dejo con el décimo capitulo... ¡Hasta pronto!

anna: hola, yo tampoco quiero que se acabe la historia... he estado trabajando en ella desde inicios de diciembre y realmente la extrañare... me gusta escribir, siempre que puedo lo hago, con o sin reviews, pero me encanta ver que les gusta mi historia y que la sigen no sé, ahí me sale la vena sentimental... bueno, aquí te dejo el décimo capitulo y sorry por no enviarte mail pero esque andaba en cyber y por el apuro que tenía me olvide... sorry... ¡Cuídate mucho y hasta pronto!

Hillary Anna-Chan: O.O ¡Cuantos reviews! ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te guste tanto mi fic aquí te dejo otro capitulo y no me molesta que seas tan insistente... (creemé, yo sé lo que es eso... yo soy así, solo que no tengo mucho tiempo para ponerme a escribir rr... ;;) Espero que te guste, nos veremos!

hILLARY: me alegro que te guste mi fic, espero que te haya gustado este cap, se acerca el final y prometo que ahora van a haber escenas S+S, espero que te guste... nos vemos!


	11. Onceavo Capitulo

Hola a todas! y ¡¡¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! 109... Soy tan felíz... Nunca imagine que tendría tantos reviews... Al principio incluso pensé que no tendría reviews, no saben lo contenta que estoy... Muchas gracias.

Pero me temo que tengo que darles una mala noticia... Suspiro :( Me han castigado y por lo pronto tengo prohibido el uso de este computador (Mil gracias Deby por dejarme usar el compu... ;-; T.Q.M.) así que demorare un poco en terminar el fic y subirlo... ;-; Lo lamento muchísimo, pero les prometo que no lo abandonare y que lo pensaré mucho para que quede perfecto.

Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews, ¡hasta pronto!

serenity-princess: Bueno, muchas gracias por tu ayuda En verdad tus ideas me parecieron muy buenas... Pero te informo que me acaban de castigar y el unico tiempo para escribir que tendre será en los recreos o en los fines de semana... Como sea... Tu imaginación es única, mil gracias…Bueno, cuidate mucho... ¡Hasta pronto!

Pantera-Li: Espero que tenga suficiente acción para tu gusto... :P Bueno, como dije, voy a demorar un poco en actualizar, no me maten porfis... Muchas gracias por tu rr... ¡Hasta pronto!

Hillary: Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te guste este capitulo, no hay mucho S+S pero va en camino a... Hasta pronto!

rika-chan: Muchas gracias por tu review... Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capi, pero advertencia, la participación de Asuki aún no termina... (sonrisa malvada) Esperenme y verán... En verdad lamento lo de mi castigo pero prometo que cuando regrese voy a subir todo este fic... Chau!

ºFairy of the wateryº: Espero que te haya gustado, bueno, como sea... Estoy segura de que el final de Aski te va a encantar, aunque va a seguir fastidiandonos... Pero bueno, muchas gracias por todo y no quedo pastel, sorry. Y a la final ni fuimos a la playa porque el Gringo (el novio de mi prima) no pudo ir... Da igual, muchas gracias por leer y por tu rr... ¡Hasta pronto!

koteotaku: Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Me alegra mucho ver que les gusta mi fic, cuidate mucho y hasta pronto!

Lizbeth: Muchas gracias por tu review Lamento decirte que no podré subir el proximo cap muy pronto, me castigaron y esop incluye no usar la compu en un tiempo pero no te preocupes, para cuando pueda lo subire muy rápido... Gracias por tu apoyo!

Danielita: Holas! Si es cierto lo que me dijiste acerca del capitulo 2 y todo... Lo siento mucho, apenas pueda corregire eso, lo que paso es que yo no había planeado que Nakuru-chan fuera prima de Sakura, al principio solo pensé en Yue (u) pero luego sin pensarlo la aumente... Perdón... Muchas gracias por dejar tu review y hacerme acuerdo de eso... ¡Hasta pronto!

P.D.: Eres hotmail no?

Celina Sosa: La meta de toda autora: Dejar a sus lectoras intrigadas... XDDD Muchas gracias por tu review... Es verdad, es muy curioso que hayan vivido cerca durante tanto tiempo y nunca se hubieran conocido... Jeje... Pero como dice Clow, no existen las casualidades y este par estan predestinados... Espero que te guste, ¡Hasta pronto!

anna: Holas! Muchas gracias por tus reviews, me alegra ver que te guste mi fic, (a mi me encanta! u) ¿sabes? Yo tampoco quiero que se acabe pero bueno... Tengo que trabajar un poco en los próximos capitulos... aprovechar el castigo para pensar en eso ¿no te parece? Bueno, espero poder tener el proximo capitulo en antes de mi cumple ("por favor Kami-sama... conmueve a mi papá para que me deje usar el pc otra vez... por favor...") Muchas gracias por estar pendiente a mi fic, ¡Hasta pronto!

P.D.: No seas tan ansiosa que actualize la semana pasada... Además que ahora si me voy a demorar un poquito... T-T

sakurakinomotodeli: Jejeje... Creo que voy a regalarte eso, pero aún no... Espera y verás... (carita malvada) muchas gracias por tu comentario

Besos y ¡Hasta pronto!

Nekubo: No te preocupes por lo de los reviews de los capitulos anteriores... Con saber que te ha gustado me basta Muchas gracias por tu review, cuídate y ¡Hasta pronto!

Advertencia:

1. Los personajes no me pertenecen y creo que me he olvidado de decirlo en la mayoría del fic, pero disculpen y no me demanden. Yo no soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes (aclárese la excepción de Asuki y Tai) todos los demás les pertenecen a las Clamp (Las quiero mucho! Crearon a Shaoran, ¿Qué esperaban?)

**Y 2. Este capitulo esta muy revoltoso y les recomiendo leerlo con atención**... :P 

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

En ese momento Tomoyo bajo del auto ayudada por Lead Clow, él se había ofrecido a llevarla hasta el altar y ella había accedido gustosa.

Desde hace mucho tiempo no se sentía tan querida por una familia... Los únicos que la habían tratado así habían sido los Li, y los Hiragizawa –pese a los continuos rechazos y desplantes que le hizo a Eriol-. Como habían cambiado las cosas a través de los años... Sonrió para si misma mientras caminaba hacía la entrada de la iglesia donde se encontró con dos pequeñas que llevaban canastitas llenas con pétalos de flores, ambas eran sobrinas de Shaoran y Mei Ling, y a sus dos mejores amigas. Les sonrió.

Hola chicas... -saludo bajito, estaba muy nerviosa.

¡Tommi-chan-Sakura la abrazó con una inmensa sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos, estaba muy conmovida.

Tomoyo... Felicitaciones... -le sonrió Mei Ling sin darle uno de sus acostumbrados abrazos, ella también estaba muy nerviosa, su mejor amiga se estaba casando y dentro de dos meses ella misma se casaría.

Muchas gracias a ambas...

Sakura negó suavemente haciendo que un mechón le cayera sobre los ojos y Mei le abrazo, estaba demasiado conmovida como para decir algo. Les hizo una seña a las niñas que entraron a la iglesia, de inmediato se oyó la música y las puertas se abrieron.

Las pequeñas iban tirando los pétalos blancos antes de que la flamante novia pasara mientras que las damas caminaban tras ella sonriendo. El vestido no tenía cola así que no tenía más damitas ni pajes que se la llevarán.

Eriol miraba a su novia y futura esposa con los ojos brillantes, apenas podía creer que el se encontrara ahí... Él, él que había sido todo un casanova... Pero como decía: **había sido**, pasado, ya no más... Shaoran le dio una palmada en la espalda y se retiro hacía un lado mientras que Nakuru le hacía una seña de ánimo a la joven amatista.

Cuando la comitiva llego hasta el altar las niñas se apartaron y se sentaron junto a sus madres que las esperaban, ellas también muy emocionadas. Conocían a los novios desde hacía años, desde que su hermano se fuera a Japón a estudiar y la consideraban como a una más de la familia, como a una hermanita adoptiva, como habían adoptado a su prima Mei Ling.

Clow se acerco a Eriol llevando a la joven de la mano, la deposito en la mano del joven sin decir palabra. No consideraba que el debiera decir algo, no era nada para ninguno de los dos pero les estaría eternamente agradecido por todo lo que hicieron por su ahijada, no podía hacer nada más que desearles la mayor de las suertes.

Aquí estamos... -susurró la joven.

Si, y yo no me arrepiento de nada... ¿Y tú?

Ya deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas y comencemos con esto. -sonrió ella dándole un pequeño cachete mientras el padre se paraba frente a ellos y empezaba la ceremonia.

Tomoyo y Eriol se miraban cada cierto tiempo con dulzura mientras se apretaban suavemente las manos, Tomoyo sostenía el ramo a duras penas pues mantenía sus dedos sobre su vientre, apenas se le notaban los tres meses y medio de embarazo.

¡ALTO-oyeron retumbar en la sala, Tomoyo y Eriol (y todos los presentes) se dieron la vuelta de inmediato. Ahí, parado a la puerta de la iglesia estaba parado Asuki, con dos ramos de flores en las manos, uno de magnolias y otro de flores de cerezo.

¿Tú...?

¿Tú que demonios haces aquí? –Sonomi, la madre de Tomoyo se paro frente a su hija, fría y furiosa con el hombre que avanzaba hacía donde estaba la pareja.

Quítate, no estorbes mujer... –le dijo despectivamente, le aparto rudamente y se dirigió a Tomoyo y a Sakura.

Niñas, vengan conmigo. –les dijo serio mientras les tendía los ramos de flores.

Lárgate de aquí, a ti nadie te invito. –le ordenó Tomoyo furiosa, había dejado caer el ramo

No es necesario Tommi-chan... –la miro con una sonrisa de galán de telenovela- Soy tu padre.

Tú no eres mi padre aunque lleve tu sangre, cosa que lamento, pero **tú** no eres mi padre.

Mira Tomoyo, no hagas algo de lo que te vas a arrepentir... –le dijo arrojando el ramo a sus pies- Ven. Tú también Sakura.

No.

Vengan ambas. Ahora.

¡Qué no! –le gritó Sakura. El hombre arrojo el ramo de flores de cerezo a los pies de Sakura y sacó dos pistolas de sus costados.

¿No vendrán? Sufran las consecuencias, malditas.

En ese momento el tiempo se detuvo para todos, fue como si todo corriera en cámara lenta. Vieron como Asuki apuntaba hacía los chicos, en el primer momento todos pensaron que iba a matar a Sakura y a Tomoyo pero cuando iba apretando el gatillo notaron que las armas apuntaban directamente hacía Eriol y Shaoran.

¡Noooooo! –gritaron ambas.

Ambas jóvenes intentaron empujar a los chicos que estaban junto a ellas y puedo decir que lograron su cometido pero a medias.

_"Shaoran... No, tú no!"_ –pensó Sakura un momento antes de empujar al joven.

Shaoran estaba sorprendido, abrazó a Sakura pero esta logro darse la vuelta, recibiendo la bala en el pecho. Eriol en cambio fue más rápido y empujo a su novia hacía donde estaban Mei Ling y Tai, recibiendo él el impacto de la bala en el vientre.

Sakura se desvaneció en brazos de Shaoran que la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, casi sin comprender lo que estaba pasando.

Eriol había caído inmediatamente de espaldas, si no hubiera sido por Li Tai se hubiera golpeado la cabeza contra una banca, el joven lo detuvo y lo recostó en el suelo.

Nadie esperaba eso, nadie sabía que hacer, todo había pasado tan rápido. De repente alguien grito. -¡¡¡ASESINO-Y el caos se desato en el lugar.

Shaoran sostenía a Sakura mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos, intentando convencerse de que todo eso no era nada más que un mal sueño. Tomoyo por otro lado intentaba lanzarse hacía donde Eriol estaba, pero Mei Ling la sostenía con fuerza para impedirlo.

Clow camino a grandes pasos hacía el hombre, mirándolo con furia y odio, y con un inmenso dolor. Antes de que Asuki, (n/a: ese maldito asesino), pudiera hacer algo recibió un golpe que lo dejo inconsciente a la entrada de la iglesia.

¡Llamen a una ambulancia-ordenó furioso mientras regresaba corriendo hacía donde yacían Sakura y Eriol, rodeados por sus seres queridos.

···································

Inmediatamente después del atentado en la iglesia llegaron dos ambulancias y una patrulla, llevaron de urgencias a los jóvenes heridos al hospital, en ese momento él único que los acompañó fue Shaoran debido a su cargo como médico.

Los demás se quedaron ahí prestando declaración a la policía e intentando calmarse, todos estaban conmocionados.

En el hospital...

Hace una hora que ingresaron Eriol y Sakura a Emergencias, Shaoran esta en la entrada dando vueltas como sonámbulo hasta que llegan los más cercanos. Tomoyo, Sonomi, Mei Ling, Tai y los mellizos Clow. A grandes rasgos le explicaron que se habían llevado a Asuki y que Clow se había ido inmediatamente para poner la denuncia y la demanda.

Tomoyo rompió a llorar desconsolada cuando su mejor amigo le dijo que aún no tenían noticias de ninguno de los dos, lo mismo que Nakuru y Yue, aunque el segundo en silencio y consolando a su hermana.

Shaoran caminaba de un lado al otro hecho un manojo de nervios, no sabía nada y si no dejaba de caminar de un lado al otro pronto tendrían una zanja en la mitad de la sala de espera. De vez en cuando se detenía y se acercaba a la puerta del quirófano pero pronto regresaba, se sentaba un minuto y regresaba a dar vueltas.

Los más tranquilos en ese lugar eran Mei Ling y Tai. Ellos estaban parados junto a la puerta del quirófano esperando mientras hablaban bajito, comentando sobre la desagradable sorpresa que les dio Asuki y también sobre lo que pasaba.

En ese momento salió una enfermera muy apurada.

¿Pasó algo? ¿Están bien?

Señorita, yo no puedo decirle nada. Espere un momento que salga el doctor Antoku.

La joven la dejo ir pero de inmediato se vio rodeada por los demás, les comunicó lo que la enfermera le dijo y todos volvieron a sus lugares, rogando a los dioses que ayudaran a sus amigos.

¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ponerse frente a mí? ¿Por qué tenía que cubrirme? ¡Tonta-murmuraba mientras las lágrimas caían pos sus mejillas. Mei Ling dejo a su novio y se le acerco.

Primo... Ven conmigo por favor... -le dijo suavemente, casi sin voz. Aunque estaba tranquila, ella estaba muy impresionada.

El joven la siguió secándose las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa, ella lo llevo a la cafetería e hizo que se sentará en una mesa apartada.

Después de varios minutos Shaoran sacó voz para hablar.

¿Por qué demonios tuvo que hacerlo-preguntó con la voz quebrada. Ya no lloraba pero sentía que estaba roto por dentro, que agonizaba...

¿No lo sabes-le preguntó mirándolo. Le dolía verlo así, sufriendo, pero era algo inaudito que el no viera que Sakura... Bueno, el ya lo vería con sus propios ojos.

No... -Susurró él y la miro- No puede morir Mei... No puede... -balbuceó, ella se le acerco y el la abrazo empezando a llorar como un niño pequeño. La joven estaba realmente angustiada, nunca había visto a su primo tan mal.

Tranquilo... Todo estará bien... -trató de calmarlo mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

No puede... No puede morir Mei... Si lo hace... -la miró lleno de angustia, preocupación y dolor, no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando.

No pienses en eso... Todo estará bien... -le dijo nuevamente, el joven sollozaba recostado en su regazo- Llora Shaoran... Te hará bien desahogarte...

No sabía que hacer, sabía que su primo estaba sufriendo muchísimo más de lo que ella podía imaginar.

Si ella se muere... Yo también me muero... -le dijo después de mucho rato.

No pienses en ello Shaoran... Por favor...

-

Mei Ling llevo a su primo hasta una banca y lo dejo ahí con la orden que no se moviera.

¿Cómo van las cosas? –le preguntó a Tai mientras paseaba la vista por la sala, todos estaban devastados.

No sabemos nada, hace un rato regreso la enfermera y entro con otro doctor, pero se negó a decirnos nada.

... ¿Y ellos? –con un gesto abarco a las Daidouji y a los Clow.

Nada, hace un rato Tomoyo dejó de llorar y acepto algo de agua. Nakuru y Yue se pusieron a hablar después de que entrara el doctor, pero nada más... Las cosas no mejoran Mei... ¿Cómo esta Shaoran?

Esta destrozado... Si le pasa algo a Sakura se morirá de pena...

La quiere muchísimo... –susurró mirando a su primo con pena.

Más que eso Tai, él la ama. Por eso lo torture tanto en navidad, sabía que no podía ser simple amistad, que el sentía algo más...

Tai asintió y la abrazó por la espalda, tratando de reconfortarla.

Espero que el doctor salga pronto... –pidió Mei- Solo le pido a los dioses que ellos estén bien...

Un par de minutos después, como respondiendo a sus súplicas salió un doctor.

¿Quiénes son familiares de los chicos-preguntó.

Todos aquí somos cercanos a ellos. -respondió Tai que era el más calmado del grupo, aunque no era del todo cierto se acercaba bastante a la verdad. El médico suspiro y los miro.

Primero, el chico perdió mucha sangre en el camino pero va a estar bien, la bala no toco ningún órgano ni nada... Solo esperamos que despierte. –todos suspiraron aliviados por la noticia.

¿Y mi prima? ¿Cómo está Sakura, doctor? –le apremió Nakuru.

Ahora que sabían que Eriol estaba bien todos tenían el alma en un hilo por Sakura, no daba la impresión de que el doctor les fuera a dar buenas noticias ni mucho menos... Shaoran miraba la escena en silencio, detrás de su prima, tenía los ojos vidriosos.

Lamento decirles que la chica recibió la bala en el pulmón... Hemos llamado a un especialista para que la opere, en este momento esta preparándose pero antes debo decirles que ella necesita dos pintas de sangre para la operación.

El doctor miro a Nakuru.

Necesitamos dos pintas de sangre A negativo, usted es su prima, quizás pueda donar... –le dijo.

Nakuru negó con lágrimas en los ojos.

No es nuestra prima hermana... No tenemos el mismo tipo de sangre... -le explico Yue con una enorme tristeza en la voz.

¿Sus padres? ¿Algún hermano?

Sus padres y su hermano murieron, no creo que puedan ayudarnos... -le dijo Nakuru con lágrimas en los ojos.

Necesita dos pintas de sangre A o de algún donante universal, o no podremos operarla. -les dijo muy preocupado.

Yo soy O negativo. Donante universal. –dijo Shaoran muy serio, parecía que se había tragado toda su tristeza.

Pero usted solo puede donar una pinta, necesitamos otra. ¿Hay alguien aquí que sea A ó donante universal?

Puedo donar ambas. –terminó decidido.

Joven, estaría donando un tercio de su sangre, puede hacerle daño.

No me importa. –le dijo como terminando el tema.

Yo, era prima de su madre... ¿Será que mi sangre sirve-se ofreció Sonomi, todos se quedaron viéndola con los ojos muy abiertos debido a la información dada por la señora, pero ella ni se fijo, miraba muy seria al doctor.

¿Qué tipo de sangre tiene usted?

A negativo... ¿Sirve?

Si, vengan conmigo, empezaremos de inmediato. -les dijo haciéndoles una seña y llevándoselos de ahí.

····························

Notas de Ely:

Holas... No maten a Ely, se ha esforzado mucho con este capítulo... Si, en verdad me ha costado las lágrimas de sangre terminarlo. Como vieron, es un capítulo lleno de giros inesperados y sorpresas no tan agradables... Pobre Shaoran... Pobre Tomoyo...

Dios, ando hecha un manojo de nervios, seguro la próxima vez que abra mi mail va a estar lleno por amenazas de muerte por hacer sufrir a los personajes... ¿o no? Sean buenas y no me maten... ;; ¿Plis?

Una cosa que me hubiera gustado hacer era describir el vestido de Tomoyo y todo eso, pero no pude... Es que mientras me rompía la cabeza para terminar el capi me puse a diseñar el vestido de Tomoyo y no les voy a mentir... ¡Esta precioso! (Ejém... ¡Qué modestia!) Si, ya lo sé, la modestia no es mi mayor cualidad cuando hablo de mis diseños... (Ely respira y sonríe orgullosa) cuando a esta (censurado) de scanner que tengo en casa se le de por funcionar lo subiré para que lo vean.

Regresando al tema... Estoy súper nerviosa... Sé que en este fic me he centrado mucho en el E + T pero me es un poco difícil juntar a Sakurita y a Shaoran... Me cuesta más trabajo, pero les prometo que los próximos capítulos serán casi en su totalidad acerca de ellos (Además de que ya son los últimos)

Bueno, dejo de molestar y me despido... Los dejo con las respuestas a sus reviews, muchas gracias a todas las personas que dejaron sus críticas, en verdad...

¡Hasta pronto!

Atte. Ely-chan

_explicación innecesaria que si es que quieren se la pueden saltar... :P_

Bueno, como la mayoría debe saber (y si no saben no se preocupen, yo acabo de enterarme de un par de cosas nuevas...Û).

Para que una transfusión de sangre sirva, la sangre del donador tiene que ser del mismo tipo que la del receptor, incluido el símbolo del Rh y del mismo grupo ABO, ó de otro modo, tiene que ser donante universal o receptor universal, (AB: receptor universal; O: donante universal) lo que quiere decir es que pueden dar o recibir cualquier tipo de sangre, de cualquier persona... En este caso (lo dice en la bio del manga) Sakura es A, yo me invente que era negativo porque no lo ponía. Se supone que un individuo Rh- puede dar sangre, pero no puede recibir sangre tipo Rh+... Así que para evitar mucho lío (entiendan que yo no se de medicina ni nada por el estilo y entre más rápido deje de hablar de trasfuciónes de sangre más feliz seré... ;; No puedo ver mucha sangre junta ni pensar en eso... Le tengo pavor... ;;) (Si sé...Si sé... Tan vieja y con esos miedos a cosas como la sangre... Soy una vergüenza...) ice que todos los donantes y receptores fueran negativos, así no se hacen líos y yo soy feliz... u

4


	12. Doceavo Capítulo

_Lil' Author's Note:_ Holas! Bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta este es el capitulo final del fic "Pasado Oscuro" Jeje... Apenas puedo creérmelo... Bueno, esta es la versión corregida del capitulo 12, ahora con comillas para que distingan cuando es una conversación y algunos detalles que estaban mal también los corregí, así que si alguien tiene la misma manía que yo –guardar los fics- tendrá que remplazar el capitulo anterior... uÛ

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado un review a lo largo de la historia y también a las que la han leído, les sugiero que se pasen por mi bio y lean el fic "INMORTAL", lo escribí en celebración por los 100 reviews de este fic y esta dedicado para ustedes, las lectoras de "Pasado Oscuro"... Bueno, mejor ya no les molesto más... Besos...

Ely-chan

_Post Data:_ Cierto, para las que quieran matar a Asuki... Ahí lo tienen... (Ely presenta una cajita con agujeritos para el aire, la abre y presenta a un asustado hombrecillo) Para que le hagan lo que deseen... Luego me cuentan lo que le vayan a hacer ¿Oks? Ahora si, me voy...

Capitulo Final...

"¿Estará bien doctor?"

"Si, se recuperara". sonrió con amabilidad el doctor, "Y mañana podrán visitarla en su habitación cuando despierte".

"Qué alivio..." suspiro Shaoran mirando agradecido al médico, "Y dígame, ¿cómo está mi amigo?"

"El joven también se recuperara pero lamento decirle que está en estado de coma..." lo dijo con cuidado, tanteando el terreno.

Shaoran, en cambio, estaba en estado de shock. Miraba al doctor sin creérselo hasta que se tuvo que recostar en la pared debido a la impresión.

"Eriol... No... No puede ser... Su boda..." balbuceó el joven galeno sin poder apenas pensar. El médico que atendió a sus amigos guardo un respetuoso silencio hasta que Shaoran recupero el habla.

"No puede ser doctor... ¡Era su boda!" reclamó al aire, sintiéndose impotente pero él en su condición de médico, comprendía perfectamente lo que pasaba... Sabía que no podía despertar así como así... Al final miro al hombre totalmente desesperanzado y le preguntó: "¿Ya lo sabe Tomoyo?"

"¿La chica embarazada?" preguntó y al ver que asentía continuó- No, no me he atrevido a decírselo...", suspiro con tristeza, "Es una pena... Y el día de su boda..."

Por el altavoz llamaron a algunos médicos, el que hablaba estaba entre ellos.

"Se lo diré esta noche, querrá verlo. Daré el pase para que lo visite". le dijo con pena antes de marcharse.

"No... Déjemelo a mí... Y... Muchas gracias por todo..." suspiro el joven antes de que se fuera.

"Es mi trabajo..." se excusó y desapareció de la vista.

"¿Supiste algo primo?", se acercó Mei Ling angustiada al verlo tan pálido. Shaoran simplemente asintió y los reunió en la sala de espera.

"¿Qué pasa Shaoran? Estás muy pálido... ¿Les paso algo?" El joven tenía un nudo en la garganta, no sabía como continuar.

"¡Habla ya!" exigió Sonomi poniéndose de pie, estaba angustiada por ambos chicos. Una era su sobrina y el otro casi era su hijo... No podía continuar con esa angustia en el pecho.

"Tomoyo... Eriol... Está en coma..." dijo casi sin voz, tenía un nudo en la garganta y los ojos anegados en lagrimas.

"¿Coma?" susurró Tomoyo. No podía creerlo, no podía ser verdad... No lo era...

"Hable con el doctor... Podrás verlo esta noche..." le informó con voz ahogada. Se sentía impotente, débil, incluso un poco culpable de ver a su amiga así de triste... Después de todo, él le había dado la noticia.

"Gracias Shaoran... Vendrás conmigo ¿no?" le dijo con una débil sonrisa, tratando de ver el lado bueno del asunto, aunque ese era casi inexistente, él solo pudo asentir "¿Y cómo está Sakura?"

"Bien... Podremos verla mañana en su habitación..." les contó. Se oyeron varios suspiros de alivio alrededor de la sala.

"Me alegro por ella..." suspiro aliviada, no quería deprimirse, no era bueno para el bebo...

"Ven hija... Vamos por un té..." la invitó Sonomi pasándole un brazo por los hombros para darle animo.

"Si mamá..." musitó ella pero antes de irse se acercó a Shaoran y le dio un beso en la mejilla, "Muchas gracias Shaoran... Sé que esto tampoco es fácil para ti pero aún así, estás aquí... Gracias..."

"No Tomoyo... Es mi obligación como amigo... No podría irme así... El es mi mejor amigo..." la abrazó y ella le respondió al abrazó, cuando se soltaron ella siguió a su madre y a los mellizos a la cafetería.

···································

"Sakura..." susurró el joven al entrar en la habitación. Una ráfaga de aire puro entraba por la ventana y movía ligeramente los cabellos de una hermosa muchacha que dormía profundamente.

Sonrió al verla así, durmiendo como un ángel... Recordó cuando la encontró... Casi no podía creer tanta suerte... Encontrar a esa muchacha que era una verdadera joya era casi un sueño... Se sentó al borde de la cama y tomo una de sus delicadas manos entre las suyas.

"Sakura... No sabes como estábamos de preocupados... Casi me muero de la preocupación, me alegro mucho de que ya estés mejor... ¿Pero sabes? Eriol está en coma... Tomoyo ya no llora pero esta muy triste...", le comentó sin dejar de mirarla, "Espero que despierte pronto...", suspiró pero la miro con una sonrisa, tenía muchas esperanzas en el futuro.

"Casi me muero cuando me empujaste y recibiste la bala... Pudiste haber muerto...", suspiro sin liberar su mano pero tampoco la mirarla, "Ahora mismo puedes morir porque estás muy débil... ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Esa bala debí recibirla yo... ¿No viste que si te pasa algo yo moriría? ¿Qué Tomoyo, Nakuru, Yue y tu tío sufrirían muchísimo? Hemos estado en vela estos dos días, al pendiente de ti y de Eriol..."

Se levanto dejando la mano en la cama y yendo hacía la ventana abierta, veía el jardín del hospital por donde paseaban unas pocas personas.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste Sakura? ¿Por qué? En verdad, pudiste morir... Debiste dejar que yo recibiera la bala, como debía ser... Si tú te mueres yo me muero de pena... ¡Por todos los kamis! ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta? ¿Acaso no has notado como te miro cuando alguien se te acerca? ¿Cuándo charlas con otro chico? ¿No viste como sufrí cuando te fuiste a tu casa? No pude pasar una semana en el departamento... Me fui a Hong Kong para no pensarte tanto... Apenas pude pasar las últimas semanas solo... Me había acostumbrado tanto a tu presencia que cuando llegaba a casa esperaba que me recibieras sonriendo, diciendo que habías preparado algo rico...", suspiro y se sentó de nuevo junto a ella, "Sakura... Todo esto me pasa porque... porqué yo te amo..." sintió que su corazón se aligeraba al dejar salir sus sentimientos, aunque ella aún estuviera dormida.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste? Me moría de angustia cuando te vi ahí desvanecida... A las puertas de la muerte... ¿Por qué? Pudiste haber muerto..."

"Ya estoy bien, Shaoran..."

"¡Pero aún estás muy débil!" reclamó él sin fijarse que la muchacha había despertado y le estaba hablando.

"No importa... Ya estoy mejor..." sonrió la joven de ojos verdes mirándolo con una sonrisa.

"Pero... pudiste morir..." continuó él sin mirarla.

"¡Shaoran!" lo llamó al notar que el seguía con su monologo.

"¿Eh?" levantó su mirada y se encontró con dos esmeraldas mirándolo con decisión y algo de enfado, pero también ligeramente divertidas, "¡Sakura! ¿Cuándo despertaste?" le preguntó poniéndose rojo como una cereza madura.

"Hace un rato y estaba hablándote pero tu seguiste con tu monologo..." le recrimino ella con dulzura.

"Gomen ne..." se disculpo muy avergonzado. "¿Qué tanto habrá oído?" se preguntó.

"Muchas gracias Shaoran... Por preocuparte tanto por mí..." le dijo la muchacha mirándolo de reojo, había alcanzado a oír gran parte del dichoso monologo mientras se despertaba y le causaba dolor pensar que el había sufrido durante esos días, pero se alegraba tanto de que estuviera bien...

"No Sakura... Gracias a ti..." acarició con dulzura su mano, la cual descansaba sobre la sábana.

"Y en cuanto a tu pregunta...", Sakura se sonrojo levemente "Te empuje porque no podía verte morir..." no lo miro, fijo su vista en un cuadro impresionista que descansaba en la pared contraría.

"Pero casi mueres tú...", Shaoran tampoco la miraba, estaba sonrojado y se había puesto a mirar las copas de los árboles del jardín por la ventana, imaginando que eran lo más impresionante del mundo al tiempo que evitaba sonrojarse como un adolescente enamorado.

"No me hubiera importado con tal de que tú no murieras..." susurró.

"Pero si tú morías... Me hubiera muerto de pena y dolor... Casi muero mientras estuviste en el quirófano..."

"No quise causarte preocupaciones... Lo siento..."

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, el aire les oprimía el pecho a ambos pues se morían por besar y abrazar al otro... por confirmar que estuvieran bien y no les hubiera pasado nada, que eso no fuera un sueño...

"No tienes porque sentirlo..."

Suspiraron casi al mismo tiempo y casi ni se dieron cuenta.

"Shaoran..."

"¿Si?"

"Te quiero mucho..." susurró la joven, tan bajito que él tuvo que acercarse para oírle.

"Sakura...", sintió que algo moría dentro de él... Solo lo quería... Como podía querer a Tomoyo o a Eriol... O incluso a sus primos... Pero no lo amaba... sintió una lágrima correr por su mejilla.

Sakura intento protestar pero el la detuvo poniendo un dedo en sus labios pero ella lo miro como angustiada.

"¡Shaoran! Creo que me malentendiste... Gomen ne...", se disculpó muy apenada, lo cual hizo que el joven reconfirmara sus sospechas.

"No Sakura yo..."

"No... Lo que yo siento por ti no se parece a lo que yo siento por mis primos o por los chicos...", empezó muy apenada, "Lo que yo siento por ti es diferente..."

Shaoran pensó que la muchacha estaba agradecida por haberla recogido esa vez a finales de julio, cuando ella estaba herida y abandonada, pero ¿por qué? Ahora la deuda estaba pagada...

"Aishite'ru Shaoran-kun..." susurró limpiando la lágrima que corría por su rostro con su dedo.

El joven sintió que la vida regresaba a él, que todos sus esperanzas y sueños se estaban volviendo realidad... La mujer que el amaba estaba bien y ¡le correspondía!

Y es que era verdad, él no veía a Sakura como a una niña a pesar de su escasa edad... Él la veía como a una mujer, hecha y derecha, capaz de hacer con su vida lo que quisiera y sobresalir en lo que quisiera hacer.

"Aishite'ru Sakura..." le respondió, al tiempo que se acercaba lentamente a su rostro, cuando estuvieron a menos de dos dedos de distancia cerraron los ojos, se unieron en un dulce beso... En ese momento se había detenido el mundo para ellos, no existía nadie más, no había nada más...

"Eriol..." llamó Tomoyo sentada junto a la cama de su novio, que por decisión del destino no había llegado a convertirse en su esposo, "despierta por favor..."

Se quedo sentada ahí sentada en silencio, sintiendo la magnitud de lo que estaba sucediéndole. Ese hombre, aquel que había amado desde siempre, estaba sumido en un cruel sueño que lo separaba de ella y de su bebé...

"Eriol... He estado pensando en un nombre para el bebo...", Se había distraído así, pensando en el bebé a cada segundo para no pensar en él, ahí dormido sin poder despertar... Pero a cada momento regresaba el y recordaba que estaba dormido... Lejos de ella...

"Himiko, Asuka, Jingu, Suiko... Si es niña... Y Keiichi, Teika, Hiro y Kenji si es niño... ¿Qué te parecen?"

Sabía que él la escuchaba, que su subconsciente captaba cada palabra de lo que le decía y que si seguía hablándole el despertaría.

"Eriol... He tenido tantas ideas pasando por mi cabeza desde anoche... Intentando no ponerme triste, eso le hace daño al bebo y no quiero que él o ella este triste...", suspiro mirándolo con una enorme pena y dolor.

"Quisiera que despertarás... Pronto será mi próxima visita al obstetra y quisiera que vinieras conmigo... De seguro ya se puede ver si es niño o niña... Y podríamos ir a comprar muchas cosas para cuando él o ella sea mayor..."

Una lágrima cruzó rápidamente su mejilla y cayó en la mano del joven. Tomoyo ni se fijo, solo tenía ojos para ver a Eriol, a su Eriol, a su amado.

"Quisiera que fuéramos a la playa... Quisiera sentir la arena bajo mis pies y que estuvieras junto a mí... Despierta, amor... Estoy aquí... Te necesito... Despierta..." sollozó abrazándolo. Sentía que se desmoronaba toda al verlo dormir así, que no respondiera a sus llamados... Hubiera dado su vida por la de él...

Eriol abrió los ojos lentamente y vio una melena oscura cubrir buena parte de su pecho, paso la mano por ella, acariciándola. Sintió que ella sollozaba y se angustió.

"Tommi... No llores, por favor..." suplicó angustiado. La chica levantó los ojos con rapidez.

"¡Eriol!" gritó abrazándolo de nuevo, llorando de felicidad al verlo ahí, con los ojos abiertos y hablándole... Parecía salido de un cuento de hadas... ¡Kami! No podía creer que fuera verdad...

"Si Tommi... Soy yo... Pero no llores más por favor..." le pidió acariciando su bello rostro y limpiándole las lagrimas.

"Es que... No lo puedo creer..." le dijo entrecortadamente, hipando por el llanto y la emoción.

"Tommi... Sentí que me llamabas y no quise dejarte sola..." le dijo con dulzura, atrayéndola hacía su pecho y abrazándola con un gesto protector.

"No dejaba de hablarte... Sabía que me escuchabas..."

"¿Quién podría ignorar tu voz? Es tan bella...", besando su cabello. En ese momento entro un doctor para avisarle a Tomoyo que iban a trasladar a Eriol a una habitación privada, pero se quedo de piedra al ver al joven enfermo sonriendo con dulzura y acariciando el cabello de la joven amatista.

···································

"¡Por fin!" exclamó Mei Ling cuando vio a su primo y a Sakura muy acaramelados en la habitación de esta última, desde que conoció a Sakura esperaba que eso pasara pero su primo se había hecho de rogar.

"¡Mei!" exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo sonrojándose como dos adolescentes pero sin soltar sus manos.

"¡Los pillé! ¿Cuándo pensaban decírmelo?" reclamó haciéndose la enfadada, pero sin poder esconder su alegría.

"Eh... Er... Este...", ambos estaban sin palabras, hacía días que se habían dicho lo que sentían pero nadie se había enterado.

"Respónsame o..." no pudo terminar la amenaza porque llego Tai y la abrazó por la espalda.

"¿Qué sucede, amor?"

"Fíjate que estos dos ya se pusieron de novios y no pensaban decírmelo...", le contó muy enfadada la joven china mientras le dirigía una mirada enfadada a su primo.

"Este... nosotros..."

"¡Felicitaciones!", les dijo Tai sin hacer caso al enojo de su novia.

"Gracias...", fue lo único que atinaron a decir ambos, estaban muy apenados.

En ese momento se creo un silencio incómodo para todos, pues Mei Ling miraba enfadada a su primo y a su nueva novia, no podía creer que no se lo hubieran dicho... ¡Muchísimo menos si había tenido que hacer de paño de lágrima de su primo mientras operaban a Sakura!

"Este..." empezó Sakura sin saber que decir, pero en ese momento llevo Tomoyo casi dando brinquitos de alegría.

"¡Adivinen chicos!", exclamó.

"¿Qué sucede?", preguntó Sakura encantada de abandonar el tema anterior.

"¡Dieron de alta a Eriol! ¡Saldrá esta tarde!", la joven estaba encantada, esta tarde era su cita con el médico y Eriol podría acompañarla.

"¡Felicidades!", le dijeron todos al mismo tiempo alegrándose de la rápida recuperación del joven inglés. Se miraron algo apenados y después rieron, desapareciendo así los últimos jirones de molestia que estaban en la habitación.

"Y Tomoyo... Hay una noticia...", avisó Mei Ling, mirando a su primo y a Sakura con una sonrisa, haciendo que ambos se sonrojarán casi hasta las raíces del cabello.

"¿Se pusieron de novios?" preguntó con toda naturalidad la joven al tiempo que se sentaba cerca de Shaoran.

"¡Si! Y no nos contaron nada..." le dijo haciendo un pucherito para disimular su enorme sonrisa.

"Lo suponía..." sonrió Tomoyo, "Felicidades chicos..."

"¿Cómo que lo suponías?", le reclamó Mei Ling fingiendo estar enfadada, ella lo venía esperando desde que llego a Japón.

"Pues... Después del accidente Shaoran se puso tan mal y después con la donación de la sangre... Era de esperarse... Además de que durante la ceremonia no dejaba de mirar a mi dama..." sonrió. Los enamorados se sentían como sujetos en observación. Shaoran se sentía muy incomodo, todos estaban esperando que el se le declarará a Sakura desde semanas atrás, ¡incluso desde antes de que él supiera que le gustara la chica!

"Oigan... Podrían dejarme un rato a solas con Sakura, quisiera hablar con ella..." pidió Tomoyo, al ver que Shaoran besaba en la frente a la chica le hizo un gesto y el le sonrió agradecido, sentándose de nuevo al borde de la cama.

"Gracias chicos..." les dijo a Tai y a Mei antes de que salieran.

"¿Qué pasa Tommi?"

"Clow-san vino esta mañana para hablarme del caso de Asuki..." empezó, no le gustaba ese tema pero era un mal necesario.

"¿Qué paso?" le preguntó con rapidez Shaoran, odiaba a ese tipo por lo que había hecho y hace un par de días que había ido a declarar para apoyar la demanda que el padrino de Sakura había puesto después del percance de la boda.

"Tu padrino me contó que el juicio empezaría en una semana y que debemos ir para declarar en su contra... Que podemos meterlo en la cárcel de por vida por doble intento de homicidio y rapto... Lo de tu familia no hemos podido comprobar nada aún así que hasta eso solo podemos alegar lo de la boda y lo de tu rapto, Sakura..." les comentó.

"¿Cuándo es el juicio?" le preguntó Sakura, estaba dispuesta a ir aunque en ello se le fuera la vida.

"Empieza el próximo jueves, tenemos 8 días para prepararlo todo... Clow-san y mi mamá se están ocupando de eso. Contrataron los mejores abogados del país para refundir a ese infeliz en la cárcel de por vida..."

"No sabes cuanto me alegro de oírte amiga..." le dijo Shaoran dedicándole una sonrisa a su amiga del colegio.

"Ahora solo nos queda esperar... ¿En cuanto podrás salir de aquí Sakura?"

"En un par de días a más tardar... Quizás hasta el domingo..." le dijo ella.

"Me alegro mucho, amiga"

"Gracias Tommi..." sonrió la pequeña, mirando con ternura la forma en la que su amiga acariciaba su vientre y sonreía traviesa.

···································

"Llamó a Kinomoto Sakura al estrado." dijo con determinación el abogado que Clow había contratado, él y Sonomi estaban sentados en la mesa principal junto a un grupo de abogados dirigiendo la demanda. En la otra mesa se encontraba Asuki con su grupo de abogados, mirando muy serio al frente.

Sakura paso al frente, al momento siguiente la hicieron jurar que diría la verdad y todo ese rollo, se veía muy nerviosa. Desde atrás los chicos le hicieron disimuladas señas de ánimo.

"Señorita Kinomoto, quisiera hacerle unas preguntas... ¿Está dispuesta a ayudarme?"

"Si..." asintió con decisión la muchacha.

"Entonces empecemos. Cuéntenos lo que sabe del Sr. Asuki, por favor." le dijo acercándose a la mesa y tomando una carpeta que le ofrecía uno de sus compañeros.

"Pues, había leído muchas cosas de él en el diario de mi madre..." empezó, noto que alguien la miraba y levanto los ojos, era Asuki mirándola esperanzado. Como única respuesta ella le dirigió una mirada asesina pero luego regreso su atención a sus uñas, "Era una colección de cuadernos que encontré en el ático, me puse a leerlos y así me entere de que se había casado con ese tipo cuando se graduó del colegio... Su familia nunca lo aprobó realmente pero no se alejaron esa vez... Al poco tiempo se divorciaron porque mamá descubrió que era narcotraficante y con tantos secretos y cosas malas de por medio, no quiso seguir la relación... Se divorciaron y mis padres se conocieron y se casaron... Ese", dijo señalando vagamente a Asuki, "no la dejaba en paz... Le mandaba flores, tarjetas, regalos costosos hasta que nació mi hermano mayor. Entonces mi mamá decidió que debía ponerle un alto y lo citó, le dijo que la dejara en paz y no se si le hizo mucho caso... Mamá dejo de escribir por mucho tiempo, su diario se interrumpía después de que dijera que lo habían encarcelado, cuando mi hermano era apenas un bebé recién nacido..."

"Ese año se lo encarcelo por tráfico de drogas y estupefacientes." aclaró el abogado, invitando a Sakura a seguir después.

"Yo no me olvide completamente, pero al cabo de unos años solo recordaba que mamá se había casado y divorciado antes de casarse de nuevo con mi papá. Mamá murió cuando yo tenía tres años y no supe jamás de ese tipo, así que me despreocupe... Hace un año, menos de un año" corrigió, "A mi papá le invitaron a dar una conferencia en Kyoto y como yo acababa de graduarme y mi hermano tenía vacaciones, decidimos acompañarlo. Invitamos al amigo de mi hermano que vivía con nosotros y salimos casi de inmediato..."

"¡Protesto! ¡Eso no tiene que ver con la pregunta!" reclamó uno de los abogados de Asuki sabiendo hacía donde se dirigía la muchacha.

"Protesta denegada, siéntese Hasakawa." le dijo la jueza mirando con interés a Sakura, ella solo estaba contando lo que sabía y ese abogado se había alterado. Había gato encerrado, concluyó "continué señorita."

"Gracias señora..." respondió la joven respetuosamente, mirando a Shaoran que le sonreía para darle apoyo pero había que se sentía muy mal de que ella tuviera que pasar eso, se lo había dicho días antes cuando los abogados les dijeron que ella y todos los demás tenían que declarar.

"En ese viaje murió mi familia, Yukito, el amigo de mi hermano, me protegió y yo fui la única sobreviviente..." sintió un nudo en la garganta pero continuó- Cuando desperté estaba en un hospital, totalmente desorientada y sola... Sola no... Ese ser estaba sentado cerca mío..." dijo señalando a Asuki, el tipo no se dio por aludido, ya se había dado cuenta de que Sakura no lo favorecería ni mucho menos.

"¿Qué paso después?" preguntó la jueza, tomando en sus manos el interrogatorio, parecía muy interesada pues no más había leído las declaraciones de lo ocurrido en la iglesia. El abogado simplemente sonrió triunfante, pero evito que la jueza lo viera. Ese interés podía ayudarlos.

"Llamó a una enfermera y esta a un médico... Ni Asuki ni la enfermera me dijeron lo de mis hermanos y mi padre... El doctor me informó que mi hermano y mi padre habían muerto la noche anterior, me dejaron una carta pero Yukito murió ese día, hora y media antes de que yo despertara... "las lágrimas caían incesantemente por sus mejillas pero no dejo de hablar, "Apenas salí del hospital Asuki me llevo a su casa, no dejo que yo llamará a mi padrino y a mis primos... Me retuvo en su casa, no me dejaba un minuto sola... Todo el tiempo hablaba de mamá, estaba obsesionado con ella... Me repetía que me parecía mucho a ella y que no me dejaría ir, que era su último recuerdo..." había dejado de llorar pero miraba asqueada al remedo de hombre sentado frente al estrado.

"Entonces la retuvo contra su voluntad..." sugirió la mujer mirando a Sakura con pena, intentando mantenerse seria y parecer dura ante los demás, y ciertamente lo conseguía pero sus ojos vidriosos la delataban.

"Si... Yo quería irme y buscar a mi padrino o a mis primos..."

"¿Cómo consiguió que el señor la liberara?"

"No me liberó, me escapé". le dijo Sakura muy seria, "Esa noche un ladrón me atacó y un amigo me encontró, desde entonces viví con él... Meses después Asuki apareció en casa de mi amiga Tomoyo Daidouji, estaba furioso y quería que se fuera con él, cuando me vio allí quiso que yo también fuera con él pero Li y Hiragizawa", señalo con gesto a los chicos "no lo permitieron y se fue, no sin antes amenazarnos."

"¿eso es todo lo que sabe de ese hombre?"

"Si, además de que entro a la iglesia durante la boda de mi amiga y nos atacó."

"Gracias señorita Kinomoto, puede retirarse."

Las cosas se iban inclinando hacía el lado de Sakura y los chicos, nadie creía que ese espantapájaros pudiera hacer algo en contra de eso.

Un par de semanas después

"Jurado, ¿cuál es su decisión? –preguntó la jueza mirando al representante del jurado después de dos semanas de juicio, el tiempo había pasado volando entre declaraciones en contra del acusado y casi ninguna a su favor. Los abogados de Clow y Sonomi estaban seguros de haber ganado pero los demás tenían miedo de que Asuki hubiera pasado dinero al jurado para cambiar su decisión.

"El jurado halla al Sr. Asuki Tohru: Culpable." Informo el delegado con voz seria sin mirar a nadie, solo al papel que llevaba en sus manos.

Los chicos se abrazaron, se besaron (las parejas) y se abrazaron entre ellos, estaban emocionadísimos, Clow en un arrebato beso a Sonomi pero al momento siguiente ambos estaban tan rojos como cerezas maduras (¿Será que esos dos tienen futuro?). Nakuru besó en los labios a Eriol y a Shaoran sin importarle las miradas asesinas de su prima y de Tomoyo ni los rostros sonrojados de los jóvenes, pero ni se inmuto ante ese hecho. Yue solo tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aunque considerando quién es él... ¡Eso es la novena maravilla del mundo! (N/A: La octava es Shaoran... Pero no lo cuenten porque después quieren robármelo... :( Y eso No puede ser... Les pertenece a las Clamp... TT)

Por otro lado Asuki estaba inmerso en una furia fría, aparte de que el jurado no había aceptado sus sobornos, nadie lo había ido a ver en todo ese tiempo... ¡Ni su amante!

Al final la jueza tuvo que llamar al orden debido al alboroto que los jóvenes armaban.

"Asuki Tohru, debido a los crímenes de triple homicidio, rapto, e intento de homicidio lo condeno a cadena perpetua en la cárcel de máxima ciudad de Tokio." dicto la jueza terminando con un golpe de su mazo.

El hombre se derribo en su silla, completamente defraudado del mundo. Apenas podía creer que el dinero no lo hubiera sacado de ahí. Pasaron algunos minutos y dos guardias de seguridad se le acercaron para escoltarlo a la cárcel.

(N/A: Vale, vale... De seguro esa cárcel no existe y no se dice así en los juicios... Pero les aseguro de que no me acuerdo de cómo era eso... Hace siglos que no veo una película con un juicio ni nada por el estilo y para colmo ni se me ocurrió pedirle a mi mamá que es abogada (S: Aunque como anda con la cabeza en las nubes ni caso te habría hecho...) Exacto... Así que si algo anda mal... Lo siento mucho... )

···································

Algunos meses después...

"Ven Eriol..." llamó la joven amatista desde la cama de hospital. El joven se acercó con timidez y se sentó junto a su joven esposa (N/A: ¡Si! Ya se casaron, claro que en una ceremonia mucho más sencilla y privada debido a todas las cosas que pasaron). La joven se acomodó y le hizo cargar a un pequeño bultito envuelto en una colchita azul pálido.

"Miralos... Son iguales a ti..." susurró él acariciando la cabecita de un bebé.

"También a ti..." le contestó mientras mecía en sus brazos a otro bultito envuelto en una colchita rosa.

"¿Cómo se llamarán?"

"¿No deberías haberlo pensado tú?" le reclamó fingiendo enojarse pero sin poder ocultar su sonrisa, en ese momento era la mujer más dichosa de todo el hospital y no solo del hospital... no... No era la mujer más feliz del hospital, ¡era la mujer más feliz De todo el mundo!

"Pero... Con todo lo que ha pasado..." se disculpó él sin saber que decir. Pero Tomoyo se puso a reír al ver su rostro.

"Tranquilo amor... Había pensado en eso hace tiempo..." le tranquilizo recogiendo al otro pequeño de los brazos de su padre.

"¿De verdad? ¿Cuándo?" le preguntó recogiendo a la pequeña y acariciando su cabecita cubierta de pelusita oscura. Era muy parecida a su madre, pero aún siendo apenas una bebé, sonreía con un gesto de picardía idéntico al de su padre.

"Cuando estabas dormido en el hospital", le explicó con naturalidad," tenía varios nombres.

"¿Cuáles son?"

"Himiko, Asuka, Jingu y Suiko para la nena..." empezó, mirándolo como esperando una respuesta.

"Me gusta mucho Jingu... Es lindo..." comentó el mirando embobado a la pequeña.

"Entonces se llamará así... ¿Qué dices?"

"¿Oíste nena? Jingu... Suena como nombre de princesa... ¡Y es que ustedes dos son mis princesas!" le dijo mandándole un beso a su esposa que sonreía enternecida, a decir verdad, nunca imagino que vería a Eriol en esa situación- "¿Y cuales pensaste para ese pequeño?" le preguntó señalando al niño que estiraba sus manitas intentando alcanzar a su madre.

"Keiichi, Teika, Hiro y Kenji."

"Me gusta mucho Keiichi y Kenji..." –comentó Eriol mirando al pequeño que se había apoderado del dedo índice de su madre.

"Yo prefiero Keiichi... ¿Te gusta?"

"¡Se llamará Keiichi!" exclamó muy animado, "¿Te gusta pequeño?" le pregunto mirando atentamente al niño que intentaba enfocar la vista en el hombre de ojos azules y cabellos negros que le miraba.

"Es precioso..." suspiró su madre abrazando a las razones de su vida y sin poder evitar sonreír cuando su esposo la beso en los labios con dulzura.

···································

Una muchacha rezaba frente a un pequeño altar lleno de ofrendas de flores y comida, "Muchas gracias... Hasta pronto hermanos, papá..." gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y caían sobre sus manos cruzadas sobre su falda.

"Sakura, ven..." llamó un joven abrazándola por la espalda. La joven asintió y con una inclinación salió del lugar.

"Gracias por acompañarme Shaoran... No tenías que hacerlo..."

"Quería acompañarte..." la abrazo cariñosamente. Mientras salían del templo continuaron charlando animadamente sobre los planes de la muchacha para su futuro y de otras mil cosas de menor importancia. Cuando Sakura se dio cuenta estaban frente a una pequeña casa no muy lejos de la casa de Sakura.

"Mira... Aquí vivía con Mei Ling". Le señalo el lugar. Sakura sonrió al pensar cuantas veces debió pasar por ahí.

"No puedo imaginar cuantas veces pase frente a este lugar y nunca pensé que me pasaría algo así... Conocer al dueño de tan linda casita y que el resultara ser mi salvador, mi mejor amigo y mi amor..." lo abrazó y le plantó un inocente beso en los labios.

"Y yo nunca imagine que me enamoraría así de la hermanita del gruñón de Kinomoto..." le respondió él, frotando su nariz con la de ella.

"¿Sabes que haría mi hermano si estuviera aquí?"

"¿Quieres que te responda?" le preguntó, la muchacha asintió y el suspiro "resignado". "No, y realmente no quisiera ni saberlo..."

Ambos se rieron, Touya era bien conocido por celar a su hermana menor de los muchachos del instituto –aunque Shaoran no se entero de eso hasta después de reencontrarse con Yamasaki y de que este se enterara de toda la historia-, Sakura había tenido muy pocas citas debido a que su hermano la celaba las 24 horas del día.

"¿Sabes? Yo tampoco quisiera saberlo..." le sonrió besándolo de nuevo.

"Sakura..." le llamó Shaoran, apoyando su frente contra la de ella y cerrando los ojos. Nunca podría sentirse más feliz que en ese momento.

"Shaoran..."

"Te amo, pequeña... No sabes cuanto..."

"Y yo a ti..." susurró ella apoyando su cabeza en el deliciosamente musculoso pecho del joven.

"Sakura... Te tengo un regalo..."

"¿Qué es?" le preguntó interesada, pero sin soltarlo, sería absolutamente feliz si Él fuera su regalo. (N/A: ¿Quién no lo sería? ¡Yo quiero a Shaoran por mi cumple! Qué para colmo no esta ni tan lejos... ;;)

El joven se alejo de ella unos pocos centímetros, la miro a los ojos y sacó una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo.

"Sakura... ¿Te casarías conmigo?" le preguntó, al tiempo que abría la pequeña cajita y sacaba una delicada sortija de diamantes.

"Oh... Shaoran..." exclamó la muchacha intentando ahogar su voz con sus manos. El joven la miraba expectante –además de que se hallaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, llevaba semanas preparando ese momento y solo esperaba que un simple monosílabo saliera de sus labios... Esperando anhelante para volver a besar esos delicados labios.

"¡¡¡SI! Si, si, si, si, si, si, si... ¡Si!" gritó, abrazándolo emocionada. No podía creer que eso le estuviera sucediendo a ella. El joven la abrazo por la cintura y le hizo dar un par de vueltas por el aire.

"Pequeña... Te amo..." le repitió bajándola y poniéndole la delicada sortija en su dedo anular. La argolla encajaba perfectamente en la mano de Sakura y relucía aún más debido a la alegría que rodeaba a su nueva dueña.

"Y yo a ti..."

Se acercó rápidamente al joven y le estampo un beso en los labios, el cual el joven aprovecho para abrazarla con un gesto bastante posesivo. Se separaron unos segundos para sonreír, absolutamente felices. Esta vez fue Shaoran quién inicio el beso, solo que esta vez fue uno mucho más profundo y apasionado que el anterior.

¿Fin?

¡¡¡¡SI!

T-T

Notas de Autora:

(Ely-chan llorando desconsolada sobre el teclado de su PC)

¡¡¡No! No puede ser... Tiene que ser más largo... ¡¡¡Buaaaaaaaaa! ¡Quiero a mi mami! (Ely se sienta bien y mira a los dos lados) No, no quiero a mi mami... Snif... Snif... (Se limpia la nariz y mira al frente y se encuentra que en verdad no era una horrible pesadilla y que SI ha terminado su adorado fic)

No puede ser... Lo he acabado en verdad... Lamento ponerme tan melodramática pero es que apenas puedo creerlo... ;;

Dios... En verdad esperaba demorarme un par de capítulos más pero de repente me di cuenta que ya había avanzado hasta un hecho que no debía aparecer hasta el capitulo final... Y ahora que lo veo, no quisiera cambiarlo.

No se imaginan como me encuentro... ¡Quisiera ponerme a saltar! Y a cantar... Pero ya esta tarde y me matarían aquí en casa si lo hago... (S: Además de que se supone esta castigada... :P) Cierto... ;-)

Chicas, les presento a mi Subconsciente. Me ha estado acompañando desde hace un par de semanas pero recién se le dio por aparecer en este fic (S: ¡Hola! Si, usualmente la acompaño en sus reviews para que no sea mala con las otras pobres autoras... jejeje...) ¡Yo no soy mala! (S: Mmmm... No, pero si bastante fastidiosa) ¡Oye!

Gomen... Ignoren al subconsciente metiche que no debería estar aquí, por favor, a ver si deja de fastidiar.

(S: Yo no fastidio) ¬¬ Ay si, tu la traes...

Bueno, espero que ahora pueda continuar mis notas con tranquilidad... Creo que esta todo muy apresurado, quizás un poco, pero como dije más arriba, en verdad ignoro la totalidad de cómo se desarrolla un juicio penal (S: Y realmente dudamos que sea tal y como sale en las películas) Exacto, así que solo puse la declaración de Sakura y el final del juicio un par de semanas después... Ahora si, se los dejo para que lo linchen... (S: Solo avisen la hora y el lugar para llevarlo... ¡ñaka ñaka ñaka!) ¡Si! ¡¡¡Linchemos a Asuki!

(Se ve a Asuki intentando huir por la ventana y a Ely alcanzandolo al vuelo)

No, tu no te vas de aquí... ¿No es cierto chicas? (S: ¡No! Te espera un final muy doloroso Asuki... –sonrisa maquiavelica-) Jejeje...

¿Qué les pareció la escena de Tommi-chan y Eri-kun con sus bebés? A mi me han encantado esos nombres... Jingu es el nombre de una reina mitológica del Japón, en cambio Keiichi me encanta desde que lo oí (S: Si, incluso rayo su calculadora con ese nombre, aunque después se preguntaba de donde demonios lo había sacado... Y hablando serio ¿De donde demonios lo sacó?) Jejeje... Se supone que ella nota todo en lo que yo nunca me fijo y ahora no lo sabe... Jejeje...

Bueno, como les decía... Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído mi fic y a los que me han dejado review o me han ayudado a mejorarlo con sus comentarios (Especialmente a ti Mayra y a ti Celina, y también a todas las demás que me han dejado reviews... Se lo dedico a mi prima Elena Maritza que se va de intercambio... Gracias prima, si no hubiera sido por ti nunca hubiera escrito nada... )

Ahora me despido y los dejo con las respuestas a los reviews por que me estan hechando del PC... ÛÛÛ

Bye! Y Mil gracias a todas ustedes! Han sido un gran apoyo para mi mientras escribía este fic...

Adeu!

(S: ¡Ciao! Un gusto conocerlas, espero verles en alguna otra historia... )

Respuestas a los reviews:

koteotaku: Claro, que no lo mate... Fíjate bien...Nunca podría matar a ese dios... - (Ely babea al verlo) Bueno... suspirito muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo durante este fic y con lo de apoyarte con el tuyo... mmmm... ¡Es broma! Puedes contar conmigo! Gracias por todo, espero tu fic!

Danielita: Muchas gracias por tus criticas!Y lo de Sonomi... En los fics tu puedes poner lo que quieras... hay unos que incluso van con el manga y ahi Eriol y Sakura son hermanitos... ¡Kawaii! ¿No te parece? Muchas gracias... Bye!

P.D. Eres hotmail? Es que aquí si pones con el y la empresa no te sale y a decir verdad no tengo la menor idea... :P

Fairy of the watery: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tus reviews a lo largo de este fic... Y sabes? No lo mataré en este fic... Estoy pensando en hacer un epílogo para matarle a gusto... Pero hasta ese momento puedes quedartelo y torturarlo a gusto... ¿Qué dices? Bueno, mil gracias por tu apoyo a lo largo del fic... No sabes como lo voy a extrañar... ;;

Y lo de la sangre... A mi ni me muestres una aguja, que sea para pincharme, no me importa si es para sacar sangre o para ponerme medicina... ¡no, no, no y NO! Alejen a esas odiosas y malvadas agujas de mi! Jejeje... Creo que me pase... Bueno, escríbeme alguna vez para charlar, oks?

¡Hasta pronto!

queen of night: ¡Oye! ¿Viste que no lo mate? ¿Cómo podría matar a mi adorado Shaoran? ;; ¡Como desconfían de mí...! YY

Pero aparte, me alegra que te haya gustado... ¿Qué tal el drama? Muchas gracias por tu review... Bye!

tijo-magic: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tus reviews para este fic, me alegro que te haya gustado... Y si, me continuaras viendo en (S: para desgracia general...) Plaff... Subconsciente tonto... Como sea, nos vemos!

belen: ¿Qué tal el capi? ¿Eh? Espero que te haya gustado... Gracias por tus reviews... ¡Hasta pronto!

Celina Sosa: Holas... Es verdad, es medio dramático pero así es la vida...

Y ¿Como pueden pensar que los voy a matar? Me gusta el drama pero no soy masoquista! YY Como desconfían de mí... jeje... de todos modos... Mil gracias por tu apoyo a lo largo de este fic, espero verte pronto... ¡Ciao bella!

serenity-princess: holas! muy bien, gracias... espero que hayas recibido este capi... lamento no esperar tu respuesta pero como ando de apuro en el cole para publicarle... YY sigo castigada...

Muchas gracias por tu apoyo a lo largo de este fic y todo lo demás... Mucha suerte amiga!

¡Cuídate mucho! ¡Nos vemos pronto guapa!

MyBabyGirl: Me alegra que te haya interesado la historia, gracias por tu apoyo... ¡Hasta la próxima!

RIKA-CHAN: ;; Yo también sufrí con ese capi... Es muy triste y doloroso hacerlos sufrir así ¿no te parece? Muchas gracias por tus reviews... ¡Ciao!

Dama de Mirith: Holas... Que chévere que te guste este fic, aunque no se que tal me habrá quedado el final... Muchas gracias por tu apoyo... ¿Qué tal me quedo el final? Bueno, hasta pronto! Me quedare con la duda algún tiempo... Grax!

sakurakinomotodeli: hola wapa! si, poberellos... además de que ya se acabo la historia... ;; Estoy que me muero... pero bueno, espero poder escribir alguna otra cosa con esta historia y espero que les guste... Muchas gracias por tu apoyo durante la historia... ¡Cuídate mucho wapa!


End file.
